I'll Be Okay
by Yoru Youkai
Summary: Rose's life changed drastically when she was 4, she never had it easy since. When the orphanage she lives in abandons her she believes it's better to go off on her own but someone else has a different idea. Godric/OC Disclaimer i do NOT own True Blood!
1. Chapter 1

I looked around unfamilar with my surroundings. I heard a branch snap and i whimpered. "Mother? Father?" I said hopeing that it was them. I should have listened to father when he told me to stay at the campsite. Two loud pained screams filled the forest and tore my heart to pieces... my parents. I cried and heard the noise again. I hide behind a tree, hopeing whatever was out there would leave me alone. Something was standing over me i looked to see a young boy about the age of my older brother, Tyler. "What are you doing in the woods alone?" He asked and i heard the noise again he looked around and then a blond man a very tall blond man was standing beside him. I was scared of him so i tried to move closer to the tree. "Eric show her you mean no harm." The shorter man said and the guy sighed, i knew enough to know he didn't want to do that. He knelt down in front of me and i moved my little body away from him. "Why are you out here alone squirt?" The blond named Eric asked, I decided to answer. "Mother and Father took me camping... but their gone now..." I sobbed and ran from them towards the screams i had heard ealier. I want my parents maybe their alright.

I was suddenly grabbed my mouth covered. I tried to fight off whoever grabbed me but i was still little... i was only four years old there wasn't anything i could do. "Eric!" I reconised the voice and looked to see the boy and Eric again. "If she goes out there she will die to." Eric snapped quietly... what did he mean i would die to? "Uncover her mouth. We have to make her understand." The one i consider the nicer of the two said to the big meany. He pulled his hand away. "My parents are really dead... aren't they?" I said as i started to cry again, Father had always told me to be strong and don't cry so i tried to stop the tears. They nodded and i whimpered and asked. "Tyler? Is he alive?" I remembered he told Mother that he was going to get his Nitendo DS from the van. "Tyler?" The exchanged looks. "My big brother." I said, looking around for him. "Where was the last place you saw him?" The blond snapped and i flinched. "He was g-going to o-our van!" I was relieved when the other man took me from Eric. "Do not scare her." It sounded like a command.

"Rose!" I heard my brothers voice and i felt relieved. Eric was gone in a instant and i was afraid. What were they being so careful of? What was here? "You speak better than most your age." The brown haired one commented and i nodded smiling proudly. "Mother and Father say i am intelligent?" I didn't know if i got the word right, He smiled. "What is your name?" I asked tired of referring to him as the shorter man or the brown haired one. "Godric." I smiled his name was different, i like it. "Rose come on we have to go!" Tyler said running towards us followed closely by Eric. "Whats going on Ty?" Godric sat me on my feet. "To put this simple i think we just stepping into those horror movies you like so much." He rolled his eyes stopping in front of me. "Oh... question how are we going to get out of here?" A wolf launched its self between Tyler and me, knocking Ty away and growling at me. Godric grabbed it by the throat and threw it to the ground, Eric was growling. "Come on Rose." Ty got on his feet and picked me up. "We should stay with them." He ignored me and ran off.

"Big brother, i am afraid." I cried whipping the tears from my eyes. "I am here, i won't let anything happen to you." He grinned, we had been running for a long time and i knew we were lost even if he didn't want to admit it. "Tyler!" I screamed when a couple of wolves appeared, he ran off to the side as fast as he could. It all happened so fast... Tyler threw me away from him just as the two wolves jumped him. "Run!" I heard threw his strangled scream. I listened and ran as fast as i could. "Now where do you think you going runt?" I heard a menacing voice ask but i ignored it and kept running Tyler would want me to. A naked man ran in front of me, throwing me over his shoulder. "If you scream i'll kill you." He growled... i gave up. "Release the child." I heard a growl. "Attack and she dies." Someone chuckled darkly. "What makes you think your fast enough?" The man threw me against a tree and i blacked out.

* * *

><p>I awoke in the backseat of someone's car. Looking around i was relieved when i saw Godric. "Do you have any family?" Eric asked harshly. "Just drop me off at the orphange." I cried, i had know one. Mother, Father, and Tyler were all i had and i love them so much. There was no one else who could take care of me... i was truely alone in this world now. "Don't cry little one." I couldn't listen, i curled up into a ball in the backseat near one of the doors. I cried the entire time and only stopped when we pulled into a driveway. "Are you sure Godric, could we not do what she said?" Eric asked drawing my attention to him. "For now." What were they talking about? I watched as they got out of the car and Godric opened the door i was near and picked me up. "This is going to be entertaining." I didn't like the fact that Eric was smirking. "Please don't keep me if your just going to take me to the orphanage later." I didn't want to get attached... "We do not have time tonight little one." He said and i was confused. "Theres always morning." I said and he shook his head "Eric and I sleep all day." Oh... i looked at the house and my eyes widdened. It was huge! A woman was standing by the door as we approached. "Who's this?" She smiled warmly and i instantly liked her. "Hi! I'm Rose Woods!" I grinned and she laughed lightly. "I am Isabel." Pretty! "Squirt here has intrested Godric." Eric said and i glared at him. "I don't like you." I told him and Godric and Isabel. "Don't care." He smirked. "Where are her parents?" Isabel asked and i looked at Godric silently begging for him to explain.<p>

~13 years later~

I watched from my window as the other orphans ran around in the garden. I tended to stay by myself... i wasn't accepted. The women who watched over us gave me a closet to live in, it was only big enough to hold a twin bed, what few clothes i had sat in the corner at the top near my pillow. They only did this because the other children did not like me. I was to observant, to smart, to pretty. They were jealous and i knew it but i was a nice person they just couldn't see past everything else. They thought i was selfish, that i was mean, and worst of all... they thought i murdered my family. A year... and i would be able to leave... but where would i go? I know i would have to leave but where could i possibly go? With a sigh i stood up on the mattress and walked to the door, opening the chipped wooden door and stepping out into the hall, closing the door and walked down the staircase that was a little ways from my 'room' "Rose!" One of the woman called me and i picked up my pace heading towards her office. "Can i help you with something Ms. Carmen?" I asked giving her a fake smile. "I need you to run to the store, Mr. Smith got drunk ealier." She said handing me the cash and list of things she needed. Great... i had to walk 10 miles to the nearest store. "Yes ma'am." I turned and walked out of her office silently closing the door behind me.

I left the old building and closing the double doors behind me i started to make my way to Wal-mart. Chidrens giggles greeted me as i walked past the garden gate. They seemed so happy... I couldn't help but be glad that atleast they were. From the sun i could tell that it was a little past noon probally around 1, as i made my way to the gate i wondered how long this was going to take. Turns out i got to the store at 5:39 so i probally wouldn't be out till 7. I had been right, by the time i had gotten everything Ms. Carmen required it was 7. I started walking back, boy was everything so heavy. I held most of the bags on my back and kept walking. I wished i could be at home with my family. Father reading his news paper while Mother cooked dinner humming as she worked and Tyler watching tv with me on the couch. I miss them so much, sometimes i wished i had died with them. That i had tried to save Tyler instead of running... i should have tried! Somebody tripped me and i landed on a broken bottle, it cut me and i looked up to see a boy my age walking away. Asshole! With as sigh i got onto my knees pulling the glass from my side, i wasn't deep so i would be alright. I started putting everything back in the bags.

It was dark now and i wasn't even close to the orphanage. I had hours before i would make it back. Most people would be worried about the vampires but i didn't care. Yea i would rather not get drained but vampires are people to and i wasn't going to judge them on what they were but who. I set the bags down and applied pressure to the wound since it had yet to stop bleeding. A man walked passed me and grabbed my ass, without thinking i slapped him. I was shoved against the railing and forced to look all the way down at the water. "Stupid bitch!" He said and yanked me away from the railing throwing me against the ground. I said nothing just got to my feet and apologized coldly. "Thats a little better." He smirked and grabbed my arm pulling me against him. What is he doing! "Let go of me!" I cried out and kicked him between the legs. He fell against the cold pavement and cried out in pain. I picked up the bags knowing Ms. Carmen would be upset if i left them behind and i ran as fast as i could, i wanted to get away from him. The next thing i knew my mouth was covered and i had been jerked back, the bags fell at my feet and then nothing.

I awoke to find a man standing over me, He was wearing a cow boy hat and smirking at me. I didn't have a good feeling about him. "Do you know why you here?" He motioned around the room but i didn't look away from him. "No sir." I said politely. He seemed amused for a second before fangs flashed out. He held me down and moved my neck to the side. "I am going to drain you." He said and opened his mouth wider. He sunk his fangs into my flesh and i screamed at the pain. "Get off of her!" Someone growled and he retracted his fangs and did as he was told. "Yes sheriff." I sat up holding my hand against my neck. "What did i do to you to deserve being kidnapped and threatened to be drained?" I inquired getting to my feet. "Your just food." I rolled my eyes so he obviously didn't like humans. "No i am a person just like you." I said and he just laughed at me. "You are a fool." He said and then looked away. I noticed the other man watching me and he was very familar. "Hello, my names Rose. Thank you for stopping him." I smiled and he nodded. "Leave." He ordered and for a second i thought he was talking to me but the other man left. I remembered seeing him when my parents were killed... he had saved me. "You are Godric?" I asked not sure if i got his name right.

"Yes." He said calmly. Him and the blond... Eric i think were the ones that had taken me to the orphanage. "I suppose i should return to the orphanage." I pulled my hand away from my neck and ignored the blood. "Let Isabel take care of you first." I smiled he was still kind. "I don't want to be any trouble. It's alright i'll just leave." I was sure he had better things to do than take care of me again. "Rose?" I smiled at Isabel and nodded. "Stan did it again didn't he?" She rolled her eyes and took my hand. "Come on we will get you cleaned up." I shook my head. "Ms. Carmen is going to be angry with me enough as it is, if i return like this it would be better for me." I didn't want to tell them that she despised me and would probally do whatever she could to make my life hell, noticed the 20 mile walk today. "Does she hurt you?" Godric asked and i shook my head, lying to him. I noticed that it was 10... oh shit. "I really have to go, it was nice to see you two again." Isabel walked me to the door and i said goodbye and ran out. I would have rather stayed with them but i needed to return now.

When i got back i immediately went to Ms. Carmen's office. She was looking out the window looking displeased. "I am sorry Ms. Carmen." I said drawing her attention from whatever she was thinking. "I am disapointed in you Rose. You have proven yourself useless yet again." She said and then turned to face me. She hadn't been expecting to see me like this. "What happened?" She demanded walking around her desk and grabbing my neck to see what had happened. She went pale and slapped me, my cheek stung and tears started to form. "I SENT YOU TO GET SOME THINGS AND INSTEAD YOU SCREW A DEAD THING!" She yelled and i shook my head and went to say something but she picked up a trophy waving it around as she screamed at me. "YOUR KNOW BETTER THAN THOSE THINGS! MAYBE I SHOULD SEND YOU BACK TO YOUR FANGER IN PEICES! WHAT IS ITS NAME!" I took a step away from her and said quickly. "I was attacked!" She laughed. "How stupid do you think i am girl? Now give me it's name." I turned and ran out of her office and the orphanage, something hit me in the back and i fell fowards. "Don't try to ru-" She was cut off by something. I looked to see Godric standing between her and me. Had he followed me? "So your the fanger she's fucking." She spat and i got to my feet, picking up the trophy she had thrown at me. "You will be nice to him! He has saved me when he didn't have to!" I snapped at her and she looked at me in disgust. "Do not return Rose. I will kill you the next time." She said and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Well that settles that... my life is hell." i muttered and turned around, walking towards the gate. "It would seem i had made the wrong decision in bringing you here." He said and i shrugged. "Godric don't blame yourself, you didn't know besides you couldn't have taken care of me. It's not your fault things turned out like this." I smiled at him over my shoulder and then looked away as i felt the tears coming. I couldn't do anything i had maye $20 in my pocket because that was all that was left of the money she had given me to get the grocerys. "Would you like to stay at my nest?" He asked and i stopped walking. Did he just?... Should i?


	2. Chapter 2

Here i sat in Godric's room while he was out in the main room with Stan and Isabel. I was trying not to fall asleep but after everything that had happened today i was exhausted. I looked around his room, struggling to find something to focus on. "She's just a human! Why the hell is she staying here!" Stan yelled and i rolled my eyes but made a decision. If this was going to be a problem for him and he in turn would make Isabel's and Godric's lifes harder then i would just leave, i could always go to one of those homeless people shelters or something. I got up and opened the door closing it gently and headed towards the front door. "I don't want to be any trouble, i'll go somewhere else. Sorry." I said opening the front door, my eyes trying to close. I walked outside only to trip over my own to feet when my eyes closed. I opened them when i hit the ground. "She's pathetic." Stan said and i glared.  
>"You think i don't know that! I can't do anything! I can't even protect myself!" He smirked happy with the reaction he got from me.<br>"Atleast you know your place, the fact that Godric is taking pity on you says alot." I looked at the ground and stood up.  
>"Ya it speaks legions. Thats the story on my life! Excuse me i am going to go get myself run over." I said venomusly and walked off.<br>"Rose ignore him he's a asshole." Isabel said as he gently took ahold of my arm. I couldn't stop myself from crying... and she hugged me something i would have never expected.  
>"I should have fought for them!" I cried and just barely registered Stan laughing at me.<br>"There was nothing you could have done." She whispered.  
>"Stan this girl has been threw enough, she has lost everything yet you continue to do this to her. Stop or leave." I shook my head pulling away from Isabel. "Why should he treat me any better than my own kind does? I am nothing." I walked off them. I was rejected by humans and i only knew two vampires who could stand me... and i didn't want to bother them.<br>"Stay." I felt Godric grab my arm, i couldn't think i was just to tired to deal with all of this.  
>"You shouldn't bother yourself with me. Thank you for everything." I yanked my arm away and kept walking. It was hard to pull myself from him not because of his grip but cause i didn't want to go. Please someone just hit me with lightning! Shoot me! Something!<p>

I woke up, i had no idea where i was but i when i looked around i deffinately know who i was next to. Godric. Had everything beed a dream before? ...No, it was all real but if i was trying to leave why was i lying next to him? I watched him, he looked dead and i was surprised to find that it didn't bother me. I sat up and ran my fingers threw my dark red hair. My neck and side hurt, my palms were all scratched up, there were bruises along my side when i had hit the ground repeatedly yesterday. I probally had a pretty good bruise on my back from the trophy, i stood up and noticed for the first time that i wasn't wearing my bloody clothes... i was wearing one of i assumed Godric's shirts. This vampire was bound determined to take care of me wasn't he? I sighed and knew he was awake cause i could feel him watching me. "Sorry about loosing it last night." I said queitly and i heard him get up.  
>"Do not apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for." Okay so he wasn't mad at me for how i acted. I looked at him, he was standing there in nothing but black silk boxers. I immediantely looked away and stared at the floor.<br>"Um... where are my clothes?" I asked trying to ignore the fact that i was blushing. Way to go Rose... you've managed to become attracted to the vampire sheriff of Dallas. I didn't really have a problem with that but he didn't need to waste his time with me.  
>"Isabel threw them away." He said and i sighed... what was i supposed to do now? Oh ya i forgot he wants me to stay here but he will get tired of taking care of me. I felt like a idiot as i stared at the rosewood flooring.<br>"Your embarassed?" He sounded like he wasn't sure if he got that right and i couldn't help but look at his face to see if he looked uncertain. I couldn't tell so i just looked back at the floor and answered his question.  
>"Yes." There was no point in lying to him, he would probally be able to tell anyways. There was silence and i wasn't sure if he had left the room or not but after a few moments he spoke.<br>"Since you seem to have a problem with staying here, would you be open to allowing me to rent a appartment for you nearby?" I shook my head but looked at him and smiled.  
>"I apprieciated the offer but i can't allow you to do that, i would never be able to pay you back."<br>"Rose i don't expect you to pay me back."  
>"There's places i can go for the homeless." I said though i had know idea where to go to find one and even if i did i would probally be brought back to the orphanage... shit. Did i really have any other option but to let Godric do what he was obviously wanting to do for some reason?<br>"You are stubborn." He said so queitly i was sure i wasn't supposed to hear him.  
>"Fine you win, i don't care where i stay." I told him and then almost as if on cue Isabel walked into the room, holding a black sleeveless dress. She smiled warmly at me and handed it to me.<br>"Um..." She raised her hand to silence me. "Just take it Rose don't argue with me like you have been with Godric." She sounded like a mom when she did that.  
>"Ok fine but why something so... dressy." I asked her. I was looking at the beautiful dress in my hands and ya i liked it but i had no idea what these two were being so nice to me and it only confused me trying to think of the reason.<p>

"We are having some important visitors later and your attending." Her tone was a don't bother to argue with me. "Wish i knew why you two are wasting your time on me." I muttered forgetting they were vampires for a minute. Godric went to say something but i just looked at him letting him see the years of pain threw my eyes, the sadness, regret, fear, loss, and loneliness. He was queit for a moment before i found myself in his embrace, i didn't know how to react so i just stood there motionless. When i was little i would have hugged him back, i would have grinned and talked to him... now that had changed. I did things so i stayed out of peoples way, i was polite most of the time so i didn't attract trouble, my reactions were robotic. I could see Isabel's sadness in her eyes as she looked into mine. They blamed themselves for the orphanage but we all know that they couldn't have kept me they made the right choice for them and what they thought was best for me, they did what i would have done if i was them. The tears didn't come like i expected them to, i just stood there... feeling lost. Slowly i placed one of my hands against his bare chest and pushed gently. "I understand." He whispered in my ear before letting me go and crossing the room, entering what i assumed was his closet.

"If we had known we would have done something to help you." Isabel said sadly and it looked like she was remembering that night when i had returned to Godric's nest with Eric and him, being carried by Godric how even though i had just lost my family i was still talkitive how i immediantely liked her, how i turned to Eric and told him i didn't like him and made everyone laugh. I died that day but i was just in shock then. I didn't want her to feel bad for me.  
>"Isabel there was nothing any of you could have done for me." I was going to let her know i understood and i had every since i was little. "No one knew vampires exsisted and you guys sleep days and are awake nights, its the opposite for me. I don't blame either of you, you both made the decision i would have if i had been in your place." She gave me a sad smile and then was all business. "Godric i am going to handle the preperations. Rose the bathroom is right threw that door, shower and change. I'll get you some shoes." I nodded and fell easily into the usual listen to orders thing.<p>

After i had showered, was fully dressed, and my shoulder blade length dark red hair had been brushed i left the bathroom and went into the hallway slowly walking towards the main room in the 1 inch heels that Isabel had allowed me to borrow or atleast i hope it was borrow, making my usual 5'7" into a 5'8". The hall was lightly decorated with a few paintings by different artists scattered across the cream walls. I stepped into the main room it was very similar to the hall, with cream walls, paintings, vases, blood red couches and chairs, and black side tables on each side of both couches. "Great... shes awake." I heard Stan's voice before i saw him. He was walking into the house. I rolled my eyes i wasn't going to let him bother me again.  
>"Good evening." I said politely with a small smile.<br>"Cut the act, i am not falling for you sad story cause thats all it is. I despise the fact that my sheriff believes your lies." He growled. Ok so after this i wouldn't let him bother me...  
>"I have not lied to anyone and Godric knows its the truth because he witnessed what happened years ago. You may believe whatever you like but i have decided to know longer allow your words to have any affect on me." I told him watching as he began to get angry with me.<br>"I want you out of this nest now!" This i couldn't resist.  
>"Is this not something you should discuss with your sheriff first?" I asked already knowing the answer to this question. I could feel someone behind me and from Stan's instant change from i am going to kill you to passive told me who.<br>"This is indeed something he should discuss with me first." Godric said calmly. Stan lowered his head and i could tell he would leave me alone for now. I did not understand why he just wouldn't give me a chance. Isabel walked in carrying bags full of True Blood, followed by a certain tall blond man who was smirking at me.

"Who is this?" He asked looking me up and down, making me self concious. I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes and it bothered me.  
>"I'm not sure if i should be insulted or thankful that you don't remember me Eric." I said mildly teasing. He seemed thoughtful for a second.<br>"Oh your that runt." I rolled my eyes but nodded with a small smile. "I am beginning to think i should have kept you around." He said huskily his eyes smoldering.  
>"Not intrested go find another woman to fuck." I told him inn a bored tone. He smirked and i realized to late he was going to take that as a challenge. Damn it... "Don't even try Eric, i'm telling you i'm not worth your time."<br>"That is for me to decide." I glared at him and he just smirked and then looked at Godric. "Unless she is yours?" It was a question and i didn't know what that meant, Me Godric's?  
>"She is not mine." He said taking a seat on one of the couches. Eric smirked his eye brow raising suggestively as he looked at my breasts and i knew i was screwed. I looked at Godric and walked up to him stopping a couple feet in front of him, completely ignoring Eric now.<br>"What does that mean?" I asked curiously.  
>"When a vampire claims you no other vampire can feed from you or fuck you." He explained and then stood up, i hadn't expected it so i backed up and looked over my shoulder to see some others arriving.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as more vampires and their humans made their way to Godric, i learned from a very talkative female vampire who i assumed was either very young or happy with how her life has been going, that Godric had been taken by a church of vampire haters and that this was to welcome him back. I stood in the corner of the room watching everyone, from what i had seen of humans socializing Vampires weren't different. What i found curious was a blond woman who was looking at me sypathetically like she knew my whole life story and even if she did it didn't matter i was still being taken in by Godric despite the fact that i didn't want him to waste his time on me. She was distracted when Eric walked up and starting flirting with her, wait till she finds out the asshole was going to try to seduce as 17 year old girl. She seem angry at him and i honestly didn't blame her, i just hoped she put him in his place. I could tell she didn't like him much and i couldn't resist actually smiling at him getting told off even though i couldn't hear what was being said. Then i noticed a lone human walk in wearing a jacket, which i found odd in the middle of summer. I watched him closely as he scanned the room and seemed to be resigned to something, i saw a peice of wiring sticking out of his jacket and my eyes widdened. "Everyone get down!" The blond and i yelled at the same time. Oh this was going to hurt...

There was a loud blast, screams, and then the sound of gun fire. I groaned opening my eyes and coughed as the dust filled my lungs, my sight blurry. Someone or something was on top of me, i managed to sit up enough to see that it was Godric. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed as i saw all the silver inside of him. "Godric! Say something!" I cried and then Isabel was beside us and moved him enough so i could get out from underneath him. "Is he going to be alright!" I asked concerned that he still hadn't moved or said anything.  
>"With the silver inside of his body he can't heal. Someone get me a donor!" She said the last part loudly. I instantly made a desision. I started sucking the silver out of his body, spitting it own each time i got a peice out. Once i was finished i looked at her unsure of what to do next. She was staring at me in amazement. "He'll be fine now he just needs blood." I nodded and raised my wrist.<br>"I want to help him. Bite." She did as i asked which hurt and i placed my wrist against his lips and looked at her. There was something in her eyes that told me this was going to have consequences. I would deal with that later, whatever that was. His fangs sunk into my wrist and i winced bitting my bottom lip so i didn't cry out. When i looked back at him he was staring at me, i was instantly relieved and happy... i hadn't been happy in a long time. He retracted his fangs and i smiled at him, amazed that i had been able to help him. "The Carmilla Hotel has been notified and secerity has been provided, everyone please make you way there." Isabel said calmly getting on her feel, looking around the room seeming to look everyone in the eye.  
>"Alright come on looks like we've got to go now." I said standing up so he could. He was on his feet before i could blink. I looked around at the destruction... why would someone do this? I must have annoyed him because he wrapped his arm around my waist and started walking, which of course made it to where i had to as well. Eric joined us... only to watch my ass as we walked and when i glared at him he just smirked.<p>

When we arrived at the hotel, Godric got him and i a room while Isabel got her own. I did not question this cause honestly it wasn't my right to. I stood in the lobby not to far away from the watching all the vampires getting rooms and listening to the humans relaying what happened to others. "Your quite the observer." The blond haired woman from ealier in Godric's nest, the one who i had watched talk to Eric.  
>"Ya i guess." I smiled at her, behind her i could see a dark brown hair man approaching.<br>"My names Sookie Stackhouse." She grinned and i couldn't help but smile at her. She seemed like a very nice person, i was surprised that she bothered to speak to me at all... most people didn't.  
>"I am Rose Woods, It's nice to meet you Ms. Stackhouse."<br>She laughed. "You can call me Sookie, Ms. Stackhouse just makes me feel old." She was far to pretty to ever be considered old.  
>"Sookie it is." I was starting to have to feeling that she could read my mind when she started to smile but even if she could it didn't matter to me, i had nothing i was hiding and besides that would be pretty cool to meet a telepath. She turned around with her hands on her hips and looked at the dark haired man i now reconized as a vampire. "I am still mad at you, go away!" She said to him and then he roughly grabbed her hand pulling her towards the elevators. She yelled out in pain.<br>"Your are mine!" He growled at her and i decided i couldn't just sit here and let him hurt her. I stepped between them and glared at him.  
>"Your hurting her! Let go!" My eyes closed tightly when he raised his hand to hit me. I opened them when the blow never came and saw Godric was holding Bill's arm above my head.<br>"Let Ms. Stackhouse go." He said eerily calm. Bill growled but did as he said and Sookie and I back up.  
>"Are you alright Sookie?" I asked her, i may not know her but no woman deserved to be treated like that.<br>"I'll be fine don't worry about me." She smiled but that didn't stop me from worrying hand, after all Bill is a vampire and more than capable of causing some serious damage.  
>"Mr. Compton you are to leave my area immediantly." Godric ordered releasing Bill's arm and stepping in front of Sookie and me.<br>"Another thing Bill, you are only to return to my area to retrieve your things, leave your progedy seeing as how you have already abandoned her. Then leave." Eric ordered his voice fill with autority appearing next to Godric. I watched the silent exchange that seemed to take place between the vampires. I could tell from the look of pure fury in Bill's eyes that he despised Eric and from the look he shot Godric he obviously didn't think well of him either. Eric was being cocky and something told me that was just his nature. Godric was watching Bill's every move reaction my guess was that he was trying to decide if he would obey or try something later. "Bill just leave." Sookie said to him seemingly unawear that she was rubbing her wrist. He shot her a look that reminded me of the look in Stan's eye when he was going to drain me.  
>"You are mine." He growled and there was something off about this situation why had he acted like this when she was only talking to me? Didn't vampires only get posessive around the opposite gender? Either way that look scared me and i stepped in front of Sookie.<br>"Stupid bitch! I am not going to hurt her!." He hissed at me and i flintched at the venom in his voice.  
>"William Compton! She is a child!" Sookie yelled at him moving around me and standing next to Godric. "How dare you! She is only trying to protect me because of your actions! What is wrong with you anyways!" I didn't like being called a child but i wasn't going to say anything about something so petty.<p>

"If you do not leave now you will meet your true death." Godric growled at him, taking a step forward. He sounded like he was trying to control his anger. Bill reconizing that he was in way over his head retreated to if he was smart go pack and leave. There was alot of tension and i was starting to feel like i should leave, Sookie was safe they didn't need me right now. They honestly hadn't needed me to do any of that but i couldn't watch that happen.  
>"Well now that thats over." Eric smirked at Sookie and i suggestively. I shook my head and walked away from him but was stopped, i looked to see that it was Godric.<br>"We need to go to our room." The way he said our was seriously bothering me and i wasn't sure if it was in a good or bad way. Not sure if i would be able to speak i nodded and let him lead me into the elevator, with my free hand i waved goodbye to Sookie, ignoring Eric. Vampires must really like the color red because when i walked in to the hotel room the carpet was red the walls a creamy off white with black furniture. I hadn't realized that i was walking around the room in till Godric informed me that he was having a change of clothes sent up for us. "Thank you." I said as i stopped my wandering and gave him a smile. I really was thankful for everything, i just wish i knew why he would bother with all of this. He didn't need to waste his time on me... but i could see he was for some reason determined to take care of me, to make sure i had everything i needed. If he starts buying me things that aren't nessary i will say something, though i probally say something if he buys me anything anyways. I looked down when i realized he was watching me and found that the dress that Isabel had given me to wear for the nights events was destroyed, the straps hung limply which unfortunately made it so the top of my breasts were showing and the skirt was now short enough i was sure it didn't take much for people to see my ass. I blushed bringing my arms up to cover my chest. There was really nothing i could do about the skirt except hope that Godric wasn't a pervert.

"Now she realizes this." Eric entered rolling his eyes and setting down on the couch that was unfortunately not that far from me. I was very awear that he could see my ass at the angle and seemed to be enjoying the veiw. I glared not at all happy with his smirking.  
>"Despite how much i would rather beat you over the head with the tv i am going to ask you nicely to stop looking at me." I said watching as he laughed finding my slight threat amusing. "Eric will you please stop looking at me?" I asked hating the fact that i had to resort to this but i did not like him and was not comfortable with him staring at me.<br>"No." His eyes smoldered and he was standing so fast that i had blinked and missed it. I took a step back not knowing what he was going to do.  
>"Eric leave her be." Godric told him and i noticed the disapointment that flickered in his blue eyes. He walked away from me and starting speaking to Godric in another language. If they wanted to talk in private all they had to do was tell me to leave. I started my wandering again, finding the bathroom with cream walls, red floors, and a white tub, sink, and toilet. I walked away from the door and towards the other when i heard a crack and fell backwards as i tried to catch myself and failed. I was glad for the carpet but was annoyed with the heels that had chosen that time to break and make me fall flat on my back, when i heard something click i looked back to see both of them fangs out staring at me it was then that i realized that the dress had lowered a little with my fall and really left nothing to the imagination. I sat up quickly and undid the buckles, taking off the shoes and bolting into the bathroom, i wouldn't have bothered with the shoes if i thought i could have stood up in them. I never been so embarassed in my life! "Rose it is alright we won't hurt you." Godric said and from how clearly i could hear him he was right outside the door.<br>"None the less i would rather stay in here. This dress is rather inapropiate." Eric chuckled and i could tell he thought the opposite.  
>"If that is what you want to do i will not argue just know that the clothes will be here in a minute." He told me. Truthfully i probally wouldn't be hiding if Eric wasn't here.<br>"Godric... your reaction to my falling what did that mean?" I asked unsure if i really should have asked to know but my curiousity got the best of me.  
>"We liked what we saw." Eric said and i just knew he was smirking. Ya... i don't think i will be coming out for awhile.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't long before our clothes arrived maybe 5 minutes if even that and i did have to open the door alot sooner than i wanted to but i didn't fight it and did as Godric told me which was take a shower and get dress into the white night gown. When i got out however i was left in the living room with Eric so he could shower. Though i was not okay with staying with Eric i said nothing and did my best to make sure he couldn't tell i cared either way.  
>"Hmmm i am considering something." He smirked watching my every move as i walked around the room for know reason in particular.<br>"What Eric?" I said just barely able to stop myself from snapping at him. I really wish he would just stop being a ass.  
>"Claiming you as mine." He chuckled and i glared, no way in hell would i ever be his!<br>"No and not just any no. A i would rather die than be yours no." I said coldly as i stopped walking, faced him, and placed my hands on my hips.  
>"What makes you think you could stop me?" He asked and it seemed like he was teasing me.<br>"Eric i am going to make myself very clear. If you every claimed me by force you would wake up one night with me lying cold and dead on the floor with a knife or whatever i could find through my heart." I did not like him at all and since he had more or less threatened to claim me without my consent i was more inclined to hating him than liking. I almost wish i could like him as i do Isabel and Godric but he seems more inclined to just trying to get me into bed.  
>"Then you would be chained up." He countered and i rolled my eyes.<br>"That would not stop me." He raised a eye brow. "How so?" He asked.  
>"Now if i told you, you would try to prevent that to." I told him and started slowly walking around the room just as Godric was coming out of the bathroom.<p>

"Eric you will not force yourself on her." Godric said and Eric chuckled. So he obviously heard our conversation.  
>"I would never claim her by force, i was just curious to see what she would do." He said as he leaned against the wall near the couch. "She is not like other humans." Coming from him i was going to take that as a insult. After a couple minutes of silence Eric started talking. "Godric when was the last time she was fed?" I stopped my wandering and looked at them. "I no your not use to human companions and if you insist on keeping her around then you should know that she will probally need to be fed."<br>"Are you hungry Rose?" Godric turned to me and asked.  
>"I don't eat much..." Since living in the orphanage i really only ate once a day and it was usually dinner. I could go two days before it started to bother me.<br>"You have not eaten all day you should be hungry." Eric said and i knew i was going to have to explain.  
>"I only eat once a day mostly fruits and vegatables. I can go two days before it really starts bothering me." Eric actually looked pissed off and Godric was now taking what i had said as a bad thing. It looked like they were having a silent conversation. I retreated to the couch leaving the two near the bathroom.<br>"I will call room service." Eric said in a tone that said even if i argued he was still going to do it. I was still going to try to talk him out of it.  
>"I am not sure if i would be able to keep it down or not. With tonight events and all." I told him not sure if i was lying or not, i was still a little shaken about everything. Godric looked at me for a second then towards Eric and picked up the phone himself.<br>"You should still try." I sighed giving up, honestly there was no way i could win against one vampire let alone two. He dialed the number and Eric told him to order me some meat or something. About 30 minutes and a uncomfortable silence later, a bellboy dropped off my food.

"Eat." It was a order and with both of them unhappy right now i didn't want to make them mad. I removed the cover and was surprised at how much he had ordered. There was potatoes, corn, bread, and some meat that i was unfamilar with. I almost said something but when i glanced over to see that Godric looked more upset at the moment i dropped it and started eating. I started with the meat knowing thats what they thought i needed it the most. It was delicious. Way better than anything at the orphanage. I only ate that and the bread unable to eat anything else. I looked back at them just as they started to speak in the different language again. I do believe that is starting to get annoying. I stood and starting walking towards the other room i hadn't gotten to see yet, the phrase curiousity killed the cat running threw my mind. It was a bedroom, with the red carpet floors, creamy off white walls, a huge bed resting against the middle of the back wall. I came to a conclusion, i would sleep on the couch or floor either one it didn't matter to me but i couldn't sleep on the bed with Godric. I left the room and sat on the couch again, i was going to have to amuse myself. Something i had done for years now. I played with the edge of the dress, rolling it up and down twirling it around my finger, the whole time backing sure never to bring it up to high.

"I will see you tomorrow Godric. We have the meeting with the bitch." I almost looked over but kept my eyes on the dress.  
>"Goodbye Eric." Why did i have the feeling they were now looking at me.<br>"Sleep well Rose your going to need it." Eric said heatedly and i rolled my eyes. Then looked at him.  
>"Goodbye Asshole." I said with a small wave. They both chuckled and then Eric was gone... well glad i'm amusing.<br>"You do not like him?" Godric asked after a minute, taking a seat next to me on the couch.  
>"I probally would like him as a person if he would stop trying to get me in bed, but i am not attracted to him." I told him unsure of what he was asking so i figured i would cover it.<br>"I believe he thinks you are playing hard to get." I shook my head and muttered he's a idiot. Godric seemed unsure if that was the right phrase or not but he got it right well i think anyway's.  
>"He wishes." I said and Godric smiled a little before it faded and he was serious. Did i do something wrong?<p>

"When you took the silver out of my body you drank some of my blood." He said and i had a feeling he wasn't happy about this. "My blood will increase your speed, strength, and stamina for some time. It will also increase your libido... you will have dreams about me." The way he said that let me know it wasn't going to be something like watching tv together or something. "A bond has been created. I will feel your emotions. I will also sense where you are and if you are in danger or die." Well congratulations Rose you have managed to do something stupid... again. Obviously there was nothing we could do about this, we both know why i had done it. I was expecting him to tell me that he wanted me to leave now but i knew i needed to say something first. "I am sorry Godric, i did not mean for this to happen. I just wanted to help you." I apologized, staring at the floor. This was going to change alot and probally get in his way... i would leave but i don't think he would let me.  
>"The sun is rising." He stood and held his hand out to me. I shook my head slightly and gave him a small smile.<br>"I'll stay out here if that's alright." I said, he looked around but apparently decided it wasn't worth saying anything about because he left.

I layed back on the couch, curling into a ball. It was slightly cold but i could handle it. Before i knew it i was asleep but it was more of a half sleep, i didn't dream and i could hear the occasional person walking the halls. My eyes opened when i felt something touch me and i noticed that it was Eric standing over me he seemed to be deep in thought. "What are you doing here?" I asked managing to keep my voice steady.  
>"Godric asked me to keep a eye on you." I doubted Godric had meant it the way Eric seemed to be taking it. I got up and stepped around him heading to the bathroom. I felt him grab my waist and i tried to pull away from him but he turned me around so i was facing him and pushed me against the wall. "Why is it that Godric is so intrested in you?" He asked i couldn't answer i didn't even know the answer, he was to close. I tried to fight him, to fight the fear i was feeling. "My maker has never taken a intrest in a human, yet you come along and he doesn't even think he just acts. Saving you from the wolf that was stalking you in the woods." I thrashed and he just laughed at me. "I am not going to hurt you." He said but i could see the glint in his eyes like all hunters.<br>"Then let me go...Please!" I choked out. I was surprised when he did. He walked away from me to go sit on the couch.  
>"Your afraid of me?" He asked but we both knew he already knew the answer. I didn't want to be afraid though. "Why did you help Godric?" That question seemed more important to him.<br>"I-i wanted t-to help h-him." I told as i started to cry, i hated crying but was unable to stop.  
>"Why?" I flinched at the agravation that colored his tone of voice. When i took to long in answering he glared.<br>"I got attached when i was little!" I was starting to tremble.  
>"Go do whatever it was you were going to do." He said standing up and heading towards the door. I did as i was told and locked myself in the bathroom.<p>

What had come over him? I didn't take him for the type to scare the shit out me for no reason. I didn't want to dwell on this for to long. I wouldn't dare talk to Godric about it unless he asked and he was bound to ask... well that's if the bond had been formed yet but it's been hours since so it probally was. I didn't want to have to deal with Eric and i had no idea if he would try that again for me telling on him. I reluctantly left the bathroom and opened the window. I sat on the floor and looked out at the stars and moon. "Why were you afraid?" I jumped, apparently it is lets all scare Rose day.  
>"Um... i scared myself." He knew i was lying because i immendiately felt guilty and somehow i only felt guilty for lying to him but everyone i could and not care... stupid emotions. Well people who are mean to me anyway's. He sat next to me and patiently waited for me to talk. I sighed and turned to face him, i explained everything that happened and watched as he tried to stay calm. "I think he expected me to know something he didn't and because i don't like him he figured better to scare it out of me." Now that i really thought about it that had to be the reason since he was questioning me and all.<br>"That is very likely. I will go speak with him. Stay here. Do not let anyone but Isabel in." I nodded not going to argue with he expessially when he sounded like he was ready to kill someone.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabel did come about a hour after Godric had left. I was surprised when she gave me a change of clothes. "Thank you." I said keeping my surprise hidden from her.  
>"I want to thank you for helping Godric, you didn't have to." She said as i stepped aside so she could come in the room. When she came in i queitly shut the door behind her.<br>"You don't need to thank me." I smiled at her and she did to.  
>"If you don't mind me asking... what made you suck out the silver?" I wasn't sure if she thought i was a V user or not.<br>"I can't lie and say that it is because i wanted to repay him for saving my life, i wasn't even thinking about that. I just couldn't let him suffer i needed to help him. I wanted to help him." It was true, yeah he had saved me many times but i didn't even think about repaying him.  
>"Godric wants you to know that you can order room service and he will be back once the meeting is over." She was all business again. I nodded amazed that she could switch back and forth like that.<br>"Thank you." I said and she gave me a smile before walked out of the door, closing it behind her. I had changed into the jeans and t-shirt she brought and was now sitting on the couch flipping threw tv channels like i had seen people do in the few movies i had seen. Though it did take me a little bit to figure out how to work the tv and remote. After a while i gave up and layed back on the couch deciding to take a nap. I would have wandered around the hotel but i had been told to stay here.

~Dream~

I sat on the railing over looking the water, i wasn't afraid of falling in. I was to mesmerised by the way the moon reflected off the surface. I barely noticed someone come up behind me but i looked over my shoulder to see Godric watching me, a playful smile on his lips. I figured out what he was going to do before he did it but since i couldn't excatly avoid a vampire with the whole fast movement thing i just sat there and turned back to the moon. I felt him push me lightly but it was more than enough for me to slide off the railing and into the warm waters below. The water enveloped me, playing with my hair. Eventually calming and i swam to the surface. I looked up where i had been previously sitting and was surprised to see that Godric wasn't there anymore... i looked around but still didn't see him. Where had he gone? Something grabbed my foot and pulled me under water. He was right in front of me smirking, one of his arms wrapped around my waist. I pointed to the surface and found that not only was on the sand a moment later i was also beneath him, his lips on mine in a gentle kiss that was slowly growing more intense.

~Reality~

I was jerked from my sleep when i heard the door slam and i jumped up from the couch to see Eric and Godric coming in, Godric did not seem pleased with Eric. "How dare she treat you like that!" Eric growled and i flinched at the sound of it. He was mad at someone... really mad. My mind screamed run but my body was frozen. I didn't know what he was going to do.  
>"Eric you are scaring Rose." I managed to sit back down and look away, if i could i would leave the room so they could take if private. I did not want to intrude.<br>"and then you had planned to kill yourself!" That caught my attention and before i could stop myself i had walked over to stand right in front of Godric.  
>"Were you really going to?" I asked my voice barely a whisper. I hadn't lied to Eric when i had told him that i became attached when i was little, i cared for Godric way before i had even had his blood. When he nodded i couldn't help the feeling of abandon that forced it's way in. He had planned on killing himself...<br>"Go sit down!" Eric snapped and i turned around walking back towards the couch, i sat down pulling my legs up and resting my head on my knees as i looked out the window. I knew it was stupid to feel this way, after all i was just a human, just because he let me stay didn't mean that he would take care of me forever. This is why i didn't let anyone in... but with him i didn't have a chance he was in before i could even think all it took was one night all those years ago... and i hadn't forgotten him and probally never would. Was he still going to end his own life?  
>"Eric! Be nice to her!" Godric growled and i couldn't help thinking why should he... i am just a blood bag.<br>"Why do you give a shit about what happens to her anyway's! She is just a human!" I stood up and glared at him.  
>"AND THAT IS ALL I EVER WILL BE DAMN IT! SO GOD DAMN WHAT IF I AM A HUMAN! BUT I AM SO FUCKING TIRED OF YOUR SHIT! ... I don't expect to you understand Eric..." I was yelling at first but when the tears threatened to come i stopped wrapping my arms around myself trying to fight back the tears. "You know what i regret most right now? I regret being here while my family died! They didn't deserve that..."<br>"I do not give a shit what happened back then and it is the past let it go!" He growled.  
>"Would you be able to? If you saw a wolf rip your brother apart? If you heard his strangled scream?" I could not stop the tears as i remembered everything. I noticed a emotion flicker in his eyes but i didn't know what it was. "But right now i believe there is something more important that insulting my humanity. Godric what could have possible made you want to end your own life?" I needed to focus on something else... i needed to know.<br>"It does not matter i have changed my mind." He sounded so sure. Whatever it was did not matter anymore. They began to speak in a different language again and i ran out the door i needed to talk to someone... i needed to talk to Sookie. I knew it was stupid to want to talk to someone i've only talk to once and i didn't really even know her.

I was pretty sure i looked pathetic running down the hall obviously having know idea where i was going, but i honestly didn't care. I turned down a hall looking to see if i saw her. I felt someone wrap their arm around my waist and pull me to a stop, i would have screamed if i hadn't seen that it was Godric. "Where are you going?" I didn't know wether he was curious or possessive and for some strange reason that i did not know i laughed.  
>"I guess i should have asked... i am running around like a idiot looking for Sookie." I didn't miss that he nearly smiled.<br>"She is downstairs with her brother." He looked down and i remembered that i was barefoot. Wow i am such a idiot. Leave it to me to forget my shoes... "We should probally go get your shoes before i take you to her." He seemed to be waiting for something... my consent? I nodded and he let go of my waist but took ahold of my hand and starting walking back. Ok so it was my consent, i found it a little strange that he would even need it. I guess i was a little to use to being pushed around that it was odd to not be.  
>"Is Eric mad at me?" I asked wondering what i would be returning to, i've come to realize that Godric and Eric were kind of a package deal i guess. Didn't mean i had to like having to deal with the both of them in till Godric decided he was bored of me.<br>"Annoyed yes. Mad no. However he is rather amused that you would even stand up for yourself most would cower." Yes i had stood up for myself and cussed quite a bit.  
>"I am surprised he didn't kill me when i yelled at him... he doesn't strike me as the type to let people talk to him like that." I admitted and watched Godric look at me from the corner of his eye and then back to the hall.<br>"He would have killed you had i not ordered him to never lay a hand on you again." I stopped walking, blinked a couple of times, and just stared at him. Eric? The tall muscular arrogant asshole listened to Godric? He didn't strike as one to take orders either. Well this was backwards and had me confused. Godric chuckled i assumed cause he could feel my confusion. "I am his maker." He said like that should explain everything but honestly it didn't i had know idea what that meant. "I forgot you would not be familar with that term. "I turned him into a vampire. He can not ignore my command." Now that explained it and made me smile. Atleast Eric had to answer to someone.  
>"Oh okay." I said lamely really having no idea what i could have said to that. We started walking again and returned to the room to see Eric lying on the couch watching Nascar... i really couldn't resist this.<p>

"You seriously like watching that?" I asked when the door closed.  
>"I am bored." That was not a answer but probally the only thing i was going to get. I walked across the room mummbling oh lookie they made another left turn, they laughed at me. I bent over and picked up my shoes quickly not wanting to get another reaction out of them and then leaned against the wall and put them on. "You might want to wash your face." He smirked and i resisted the urge to flick him off, instead i kept my mouth shut and did as he suggested.<br>"I am taking Rose to see Ms. Stackhouse. I will be back soon, we need to talk." Godric told Eric and i only heard him because the asshole himself turned off the tv. I had a feeling that was going to be his nickname. So i guess it was save to assume that i was going to be dropped off with Sookie and her brother for a little bit... i am so not going to take this as i need babysitter's.  
>"Tell Sookie she will yeild to me." Eric said and Godric shook his head. This guy had to obsessed with sex or something cause not only is he going after Sookie but me to... well that might have stopped seeing as he is not to lay a hand on me.<br>"Wait here Eric." Godric said and opened the door, i took that as my cue to leave so i did. The door closed and then Godric was leading me down the hall. We walked in silence which i was more than okay with i didn't need to fill the silence with talking. It was something i had been rather forced to pick up in the orphanage, with no one liking me i was surrounded by silence unless i was being yelled at. I remember when i had first arrived... how nice they had all been, how i thought i would be okay and maybe eventually make new friends and be happy. How wrong i had been. About 6 months later a few weeks after my 5th birthday Ms. Carmen let her real colors show and made my life hell, the other children had already formed a dislike towards me since i was smarter and i knew they were jealous but i thought it was stupid for them to be. After all i was in the same boat, i didn't have any parents to care for me i was living the same way they were.


	6. Chapter 6

I swear Sookie has to be a mind reader. There is no way she isn't one. Because as soon as I thought we're almost there and hopefully Sookie will actually want to talk to me she looked around in till she saw us walking towards her and she smiled. Her brother and her stood up and starting walking to us. "Good evening you two." She said smiling, she seemed to be one of those rare people who actually liked vampires. "Good evening to you both as well." Godric said. "So this is the girl you were telling me about sis?" The man said grinning his hands in his pockets. "Yes this is Rose Woods." I guess his grin was contagious cause she was now to, I couldn't help smiling. "I'm Jason Stackhouse big brother to this little trouble magnet." Sookie playfully hit his shoulder but he just ignored her well except for the smile that appeared afterwards. "I've gotta say you've got guts, sticking up to a vampire like that." He laughed and I could tell he was happy that his sis was away from Bill. "You know you would think I would be smart enough not to do that but apparently I haven't learned." Godric knew I was revering to what happened with Eric earlier and smiled.

"Would it be alright if I left Rose with you two for a little while. I need to talk to Eric." Sookie was instantly beaming, so I guess it was safe to assume she liked me. "Of course! But we were going to go to the mall and get something's, can she come?" I swear you would think I belonged to Godric. In answer he gave me his credit card and I just stared at him before shaking my head. "No, you do enough for me. Besides what could I possibly need?" Jason just laughed I didn't know if it was the fact that I had just told a vampire no or that he let me. "Have fun." Godric smirked and left. Damn vampire speed... "Did Godric just give you free reign of his credit card?" Sookie asked with a laugh. "Yea but I'm not gonna use it." I said putting the card into my back pocket. "He barely knows you and he is already trusting you with all the money in his back account." Jason laughed and we all returned to their table, Sookie collected her purse and we headed for the door to the hotel. Am I really allowed in the outside world?

Jason led us to a car, a Mercedes actually. That Eric was allowing them to use for however long they stay here. I was not surprised by that I had come to the conclusion that Eric was trying to get on Sookie's good side and if that meant using her brother then he would. Once we got into the car, Sookie was driving. Jason turned to look at me from the passenger seat. "So what's your story? Why you caught up with the vamps?" He eyes burning with curiosity. I decided he might as well know but I wouldn't tell him the entire thing, I didn't feel like crying. "Well when I was 4 my family was murdered, Godric and Eric saved me before the wolves killed me as well. I was placed into the care of a orphanage here in Dallas where i stayed in till recently. Stan a vampire who-" He held up his hand to stop me. "I know him." He shook his head, so he didn't think well of him either. Well it saves me the trouble of having to explain Stan. "Well he kidnapped me off the streets when I was returning to the orphanage one of the women had sent me on a errand. He was in the process of draining me when Godric stopped him. I was late and had to return so I had to refuse his offer to get cleaned up and I ran back. Well the woman, Ms. Carmen saw the bite mark and thought I had taken so long because I was... well you know. She threatened to return me to the vampire in pieces, I ran outside and Godric showed up pretty much stopping her from fulfilling her threat. I've been with him since and that was a few days ago."

The look in their eyes told me they pitied me. "Don't feel bad for me, feel bad for the people cruel enough to do that to a child." I said, I wasn't comfortable with them feeling bad for me. It was different with Isabel and Godric they knew my life story probably a lot better than I knew it. At this point it would not have surprised me if one of them had looked in to the attack and knew the reason why a family had been ripped apart. "Jason and I are the only ones left in our family besides our cousin Hadley but we have no idea if she's even alive or not. We understand what it's like to loose the people you love. If you need to talk you can always call one of us." Sookie said and I felt like I wasn't completely alone, someone else understood my pain. "Definitely!" Jason added and I couldn't help but smile at them both. He put one of his hands in his pocket and pulled out a old gas receipt flipping it over on the back, he started going threw Sookie's purse and pulled out a pen a few seconds later and wrote what i assumed was their numbers down. Then handed me the paper. "Thanks." I smiled. "Your welcome." The said in unison, we all laughed.

When we got to the mall shortly afterwards, literally only like 5 minutes. Sookie picked up a map of the place saying she would rather be safe than sorry and started listing off the places we could go. I was more or less just along for the ride... seeing as it really did seem that I was indeed being babysat... this did not go over well with me. At all, but I wouldn't say anything to him after all it seemed like he was only trying to keep me safe. "Lets head on over to the hunting store for a few minutes." I rolled my eyes thinking typical male and Sookie just laughed. "Fine but only a few minutes Jase I don't wanna spend hours surrounded by men and guns." It was kind of interesting watching them interact. Sookie's reactions were almost parental. Had she had to take care of him most of her life? Looking at him I couldn't help but come to a quick conclusion. Yes.

The hunting store was naturally filled with anything you would need to hunt and Jason was so caught up in it that he wasn't paying attention to Sookie who had been trying to get his attention for about 10 minutes. I couldn't help but laugh as he was practically drooling over a shot gun. "Jason!" She said pulling on his arm, it reminded me of how I use to try to get Tyler's attention when he was ignoring me. I smiled and yanked hard on the back of his shirt enough for the sudden movement to tear is attention from his precious gun. He spun around and looked at me. "What?" I asked innocently and he didn't seem annoyed with me anymore as he looked at Sookie. "What did you want?" She gasped and hit his shoulder. "I knew you heard me!" He just laughed at her. "So I assume you girls want to go clothes shopping now?" He asked and I saw the horror in his eyes. I didn't know why this scared him and honestly it made me curious. I hadn't even been clothes shopping so this would be something new.

"It's not so bad." Sookie said grinning as she led us into one of the clothing stores. I followed her while Jason stayed in the front, he had said something about not wanting to follow her to the devil. Was shopping really that bad? Turns out it was... we spent hours going threw store after store as Sookie picked out clothes, saying she was going to splurge since she couldn't do it back home. After awhile I joined Jason at the front of the store. "So... you've decided it sucks to." He laughed lightly. "More or less I think I've decided this is taking to long." He laughed agreeing with me. "Come on you two, I want to head to the bookstore before we go back." She said cheerfully and I got up off the floor. "Now this isn't to bad. I would prefer this to clothes any day." He chuckled and we followed her. "Do you think Godric is going to say anything when you return and you didn't buy anything?" Sookie asked as we neared the bookstore. "Well I told him no." I said and I had meant it. "Thats true you did." She laughed. "Eric's curious about you. He's been bugging me to read your mind and find out why your so attached to Godric." She said casually as we entered the store. I almost froze, he scared the hell out of me to get the answers he wanted and he still didn't trust that I was telling the truth! I calmed myself down and stayed close to Jason and Sookie.

After a few minutes I wandered away but was still close enough that I could see them, they could see me. I was looking at a wide selection of books on getting your GED that was something I had to think of either I did this or I went to high school... nope definitely this, I didn't want to risk even more people hating me. I would have to come back some other day and get one of these books. "Rose! You ready?" Sookie called and I smiled and went to her. "Yea, I was just thinking about what to do about my schooling." I said unnecessarily but that's if she was reading my mind, I didn't know if she could block thoughts or not. "That is important." She said as she paid for a couple of romance novels and headed for the door. Jason was close behind. "So what are you thinking about doing?" He asked. "Just getting my GED... most people don't like me." I admitted, I would try to avoid problems in till I had to face them for now. "Wouldn't it be easier to just face your problems now rather than later?" He asked and Sookie shot him a shut up look. "Yea I guess but the thing is it's not something I can control, I haven't done anything to anyone." People just naturally didn't like me. It made me wonder why Jason and Sookie seemed to. "We like you Rose." Sookie smiled and I smiled at her to as Jason unlocked the car, I helped Sookie put the bags into the trunk before we both got into the car.

The drive back to the hotel was intresting obviously Jason was tired but had insisted on driving so Sookie and I cranked up the music and sang along to the lyrics in order to keep him awake. I was having a lot of fun. After awhile we were just doing it for fun cause Jason had started to sing along to. When we pulled into the parking lot and he turned the car off he let his head fall forward and accidentally honked the horn. He jolted up and we both just laughed. "Alright sleepy head it's obviously way past your bed time." Sookie joked as all three of use got out of the car and grabbed her bags, Jason locked the car and then we were inside a few moments later. "Can you come with me to Jason's room so i can make sure he doesn't fall asleep in the elevator?" Sookie asked laughing and i joined in. He looked like he was going to fall asleep on the spot. "No problem, i think your going to need help anyway's." I said with a light laugh as i walked to Jason's other side. "That was fun!" Sookie grinned and i smiled at her. "Yea it was." She smiled as we started taking Jason to his room. "Would you like to go to lunch with us tomorrow?" She asked and i nodded then added. "I'm gonna have to see what Godric thinks though we both know if he doesn't want me to go i won't be able to get out of the room." We laughed at that.

"Vampires can be overprotective and possessive of their humans, i don't know if Godric considers you his or not though. I know that your under his protect and that he will make sure your safe." I didn't know any of this either, i had noticed some protectiveness and slight possessiveness since we decided that i should live with him... okay well he decided and i don't have a choice but i would honestly prefer this to any of my other options it's just i don't want to be a burden. "I don't think he considers me his. Yea he keeps Eric away but he's protected me when he could since i was 4." She smiled and something about the way she was looking at me gave me a idea of what she was going to say next. "Do you like him?" I sighed. "I have know idea what your talking about. Are you sure your not picking up on another conversation?" She laughed. "I'm positive."


	7. Chapter 7

My talk with Sookie while taking Jason to his room was a little disturbing mainly because I kept having the feeling that someone was listening and because I wasn't comfortable talking about this in front of Jason wether he was half awake or not. I felt like a idiot for thinking that though and actually looking around to see if I could see anyone who might hear us. Seriously? It's not like it's a big secret. People were going to find out I like Godric eventually and so what I am not a idiot I know nothing's going to come out of it. It's not like I am throwing myself at him or anything. Hell he gave me free reign to use his credit card and I had refused, I still didn't know if he would get annoyed about that or not. I didn't think so but you never know, especially with vampires. Jason tripped and pulled Sookie and me down with him, bags scattered all around us. She laughed and pushed his arm off her and got up, I was laughing to as I got to my feet. "Jason would you like to get up or sleep where you can be found by vampires and drained?" She asked him and very slowly he got up mumbling something about irritating women. One second he was getting to his feet using Sookie and my hands to support him and the next second we were on the ground again.

"We are getting no where with this!" I was laughing, I think he was determined to sleep in the hall. "Jase come on!" Sookie nudged him and then shook him. The man was asleep. "Well I guess were not going anywhere." I said looking down at him. "Jason Stackhouse if you do not get up this instant I swear I will get Eric to move you." He was awake and on his feet in seconds. Us girls almost fell over laughing. "It's not funny." That only made it funnier. "Irritating women." He said shaking his head as he grabbed some of the bags. We took some bags to but were both still laughing at him. "Sookie be quiet." He was annoyed now. "Sorry Jason but you got up so fast you would have thought you saw a ghost." She was grinning. I'm pretty sure I was to. "Come on lets get big guy here to his room before he passes out in the hall again." I giggled and we started walking again. "You think it's funny?" He asked eye brow raised. "Would you like the truth or a lie?" I was joking of course and Sookie knew that which I think is the only reason she didn't scold me. "Can you mess with me tomorrow, I am to tired right now to deal with anything." I smiled at Sookie, her brother just asked me to annoy him tomorrow. Wow. "Well were here." Sookie said reaching into Jason's pocket and stealing his key, once she opened the door. Jason sat the bags he was holding muttered goodnight and was asleep on the couch in all a matter of seconds. She smiled and took off his shoes and joined me a minute later after making sure he was covered up and placing his key on the table.

"We should probably drop everything off at your room." I said looking at all the bags. "I was thinking the same thing." She smiled. "So you never did answer my question do you like him?" I shook my head. "To close they will hear and then Eric will never leave me alone." She nodded and I could tell her annoys her. "Eric just really cares for Godric." Yea I think that was his only good quality right now. "I can tell but I just wish he wasn't a asshole to everyone else." She laughed. "But if you can't tell already, that's the Northman way. He's a ass." I laughed, honestly it had to be. "and not to mention cocky. It's like the guy expected me to throw myself at him." I told her and rolled my eyes. "Trust me, he did." She sighed and I could tell she was annoyed. "He would have enjoyed it to, but you turned him away and there are not many women who do that. He doesn't like it." She smiled enjoying the thought that Eric was displeased, I was enjoying it to. "I've noticed he tries the same with you." She let our a frustrated sigh. "Unfortunately. The Viking doesn't understand the meaning of the would no." Well Viking was definitely fitting for him. "As you said not many women said no to him so yea I guess he wouldn't know the meaning of the word."

We were now sitting in her room, I wondered for a second if this was the room she shared with Bill. "No, I couldn't stay in that one." I got up and gave her a hug. It had to be hard to come here with your boyfriend and then him man handle you. I could tell that was something he had never really done with her before. She smiled and pulled away. "I'm alright." She said and I smiled reassuringly. "If you ever need to talk you know where you can find me." I didn't have a phone and I don't think Godric would be to happy if I volunteered his. "Thank you Rose." She was grateful I could tell my her expression, tone, and words. She was definitely one of the nicest people I had ever met and sadly I hadn't met many. "Your welcome Sookie." I smiled and she stood up. "Better return you to Godric before he starts to worry." I rolled my eyes at the thought of Godric even being worried about me. "You never know Rose." She laughed as I stood up as well. "Still he's a vampire, I am a human. There is nothing specially about me while he can do a lot of cool things." She was thoughtful for a moment as she led me to the door. "That doesn't matter. So he's been alive for a long time and you for only 17 years. Your differences don't matter, I've never seen a human get along with a vampire as you do with Godric. I doubt he's even raised his voice to you." She was right of course, he's never raised his voice to me sure he's raised it around me that's because he had to. "Wether he wants to admit it or not. He cares which is probably why your in his care and not in another orphanage." Something that seriously sucked about being a teenage girl, I couldn't help hoping that he did care.

"Hello." I jumped and spun around, lost my balance and started to fall. Sookie was laughing but she was probably use to them showing up out of no where. Godric caught me and he was definitely amused. "Can you not give me a heart attack?" He put me back on my feet and shrugged a small smile on his lips. "I guess not." I laughed and looked at Sookie. "Godric I was wondering if Rose could go to lunch with Jason and I tomorrow?" I looked back at him to see that he actually looked pleased that everything had gone so well. "If she wants to go." Sookie and I smiled at him. "Thanks!" I said, I was actually excited about going even if I was still confused as to why they would like somebody so useless. "Thank you Godric!" Sookie said happily and I had a feeling she would have hugged him if she thought he would be okay with it. "Your welcome." I could see that he was amused. "Well I should probally return to my room and get some sleep." Sookie said and I looked back at her. "Okay, so tomorrow at what 11:30 be ready to go?" I didn't know what time I should get up. "That's fine but honestly we probably won't leave till close to 12:30 Jason's a pain to wake up." I smiled. "Threaten to send Eric after him again." We both laughed and said our goodbyes.

Godric and I were now in the room I was surprised that Eric wasn't here, though I was happy he wasn't. "How was your day?" I noticed that he was now sitting on the couch when a second ago, I was going to have to get use to that. "Pretty fun, I learned that spending hours in a store picking out clothes is not something I care for." I laughed a little at that. "The Stackhouse's are really nice people, I didn't expect them to accept me but they did." I was very happy about that. I sat beside him and was surprised that he actually appeared interested in what I was saying. So I continued telling him pretty much everything except our discussion about him. "I am glad you enjoyed your night." I smiled before reaching into my back pocket, pulling out his credit card and holding it out to him. "I told you I wouldn't use it." I told him when I noticed the surprised that flashed in his eyes for a moment. "Yes you did." He took the card back and I smiled. He must have thought I was kidding or something. "There's no point in spending your money, I can just get a job." I said and he just laughed at me, I watched him curious to see why he was laughing. "You do not need to work, I can not spend all the money I have by myself." Ok I feel like a idiot for being surprised but did he really have so much? Wow. But then again he's been on earth for god knows how long, it really shouldn't come as such a surprise to me.

I had know idea what to say to that but I knew I needed to say something. "It really doesn't matter if I agree to this or not does it? You will probably just buy me everything anyway's." He leaned back against the couch and gave me a your just realizing this now look. "I sent Isabel out this evening to get you some clothes." He told me as a answer and I shook my head and gave him a small smile, he obviously knew that i wasn't going to buy anything but why had he looked surprised? Oh well i didn't need to know. "I am grateful for everything but keep in mind I am not use to much." He nodded and starting flipping the card in the air and catching it. I smiled, I wonder if he realized he Is acting like a teenager right now. He looked like he was deep in thought so I stood up and went to the window, looking out at the moon and stars. I didn't know much about them i have never really gotten the chance to learn, i was more or less taught how to behave, be a good child and in time a wife, i didn't care and it wasn't like i wanted to either. Knowing my luck my husband would be a abuser, i wasn't going to take the chance. If people were to ask i would play tough and tell them i didn't care about risking it but i do and i am afraid of taking that chance. Honestly i was happy here but i knew as soon as Godric or Isabel wanted me to leave i would, i would go into hiding till i was 18. I know if someone found me before then i would be shipped back to Ms. Carmen and found dead some where or just buried in the woods some where never to be found.

I shook my head, all i was doing right now was upsetting myself. "Come in Isabel." Godric called and i turned around facing the door just as Isabel was shutting the door behind her, a few bags in her hand. "I didn't know where she would be going so i got 3 outfits for every occasion." She smiled and Godric nodded motioning for her to take a seat. She sat down on the couch next to him and placed the bags on the floor beside her. "Godric some of the younger vampires in the area are killing everyone who comes in sight." Isabel told him and i decided it wasn't my place to be involved in these type of conversations and went to the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning at 9 and looked around, I didn't remember going to sleep at all. Godric was asleep next to me but I didn't really care about him being close, I honestly didn't think he would do anything to harm me. I remembered the plans for lunch and decided I should get ready early and then order room service... or maybe not I don't know. I am not comfortable spending his money even if he wants me to. Not to mention the fact that I am use to really only eating once a day. I walked out of the bedroom quietly shutting the door behind me more out of habit than anything else and walked towards the bags of clothes. I pulled them out and laid them on the couch, I immediately decided I would wear jeans, setting aside a pair of black jeans I looked at the casual shirts. There was a red tank top and I had never really worn them, the ladies at the orphanage made the girls wear dresses unless they were playing outside... and well I never played. So I decided I would wear that and as I was going to put the other clothes back in to the bag I noticed a few bra's and a package of underwear. I hadn't even thought about bra's... I picked up the package, opened it and pulled one out, put the rest away and picked up a bra.

I had taken a shower and gotten dressed when I heard a knock on the door. I hadn't called room service so I knew it wasn't them unless Godric had decided to make sure I ate. I opened the door and saw Sookie standing there smiling at me. "Oh good your dressed. I was wondering if you wanted to go to breakfast with me?" I couldn't help smiling, I was really happy that she and Jason liked me. "Wouldn't we have to leave the hotel?" I asked. "No they offer breakfast here." Well at least we wouldn't have to leave the hotel, I only had permission to go to lunch with them I didn't think I could leave the hotel before then. I shook my head, damn it Rose your not his! I wanted to smack myself right now but I understood that after all these years of obeying rules and avoiding upsetting people I would try hard not to make Godric mad. I would probably always be afraid that he would beat me. "Rose I don't think Godric will ever raise his hand against you." Sookie said gently taking a hold of my hand and giving it a gentle squeeze I found a little comfort at the gesture. "Honestly I don't think he would either it's just something I expect now..." I knew she would know anyway's, you can't keep secrets from a telepath. "I am sure if he had known-" I had to stop her before she repeated the words I had been hearing for the first couple of days.

"The things is there was nothing he could have done Sookie... I am a human and vampires didn't exists to us back then, if he had taken me in when I was little I would have found out and he might have got in trouble." I wouldn't want him to get in trouble because of me. "I won't lie and tell you that is not true but he could have made sure you were giving to a foster family or adopted by someone who would have cared for you." That was probably true but I had been adopted once... it didn't turn out very well. I shuddered unable to stop myself. "I was the one who told them to bring me to the orphanage, I made the choice I have to deal with the consequences." I did tell them and I did have to face what had happened because of my choice. "You have to be the smartest teenager I have every met." She smiled and I did to. "Well besides Godric." We laughed. "Of course, he's lived god knows how long." I said threw my laughing. "Actually he's been alive for a little over 2000 years." She said and my eyes widened as I heard that. "Wow... he's older than Jesus." She laughed and I realized I had just pointed out the obvious. "Yes he is and actually told people that before to." I didn't blame him for that hell I would have just to see what their reactions would be. "Oh and I think he left you a note." I turned around to see where she was pointing and saw a piece of paper folding up with my name on it. Curious to see what he wanted to tell me I walked over to the side table and picked it up, unfolding it $300 fell out... I ignored it for a moment and read what he had wrote.

_Just take it. _

I actually laughed at that, of course he would have noticed and felt my reluctance to accept using his money, why hadn't I expected him to do this? I picked up the money and put it in my pocket. I still had the $20 from Ms. Carmen mainly because she forgot to ask for it and partly because I figured if you going to throw a trophy at me, threaten to kill me, and treat the guy that had saved my useless ass repeatedly like shit. You didn't deserve any kindness from me and I wasn't about to reach in my pocket, pull it out and step any closer to that psychotic bitch. When I turned back to Sookie she was smiling. "What?" I asked and she just shook her head. If she didn't want to tell me I wouldn't bug her about it. "So you still want breakfast?" I asked, I probably wasn't going to eat being use to eating so little compared to other humans. "Yes I'm starving!" She said, then we left the room and headed downstairs.

Sookie and I talked as we... well she ate. I had only gotten some orange juice, while she got apple juice eggs, bacon, and a bagel making a sandwich out of it all. I had to admit if i ever ate breakfast that was something i would do. She didn't take long to eat and i didn't even notice that 15 minutes had gone by since we got downstairs at 10:30, taking a shower, getting dress, having talking in the room for a long as we did and then the walk downstairs is what took up most of the time. "You over think sometimes Rose." Sookie said catching my attention and i blinded pushing back my thoughts. "I'm sorry." I apologized and she laughed a little. "You don't have to apologize Rose but i think you should know if you do that in front of Godric he is likely to ask you to tell him what you were thinking." I rolled my eyes and noticed she stood up so i did the same. I figured she was ready to go bug Jason. I smiled at that thought and she laughed. I was right! We got to Jason's room and she opened the door i figured she had a key because she's his sister so i wasn't going to ask not like it was any of my business anyway's.

I tripped over his shoes and landing on my hands and knees. "You ok?" Sookie asked me as he knelt beside me trying to see if I had hurt myself or not. "I'm fine, that was nothing." In all honesty it was, I had much worse than a little fall happen. I laughed a little and stood up, following her over to Jason's room. Once we were inside she grinned and tackled him. "Jason! Get up!" She said and he was out cold, I was laughing. After several minutes and shaving cream in his hands later we were both standing beside him bed with devilish smiles on our faces as Sookie held a piece of string over his nose. _If he doesn't wake up after this he's dead to the world. _I thought and watched as she started running the string up and down his nose. He twitched a couple of times before he slapped himself, shaving cream in hand. "Run! Run!" She laughed and we ran out of the room, holding the door shut as he pushed against it. "That's not funny!" He yelled and in answer got to laughing girls get louder. "Move away from the door!" He yelled. "Why whatever are you talking about Jason? We're not near the door." She told him. It was fun to watch them like this. It was also a little weird because they are obvious adults but that's what made it so funny. He must have decided that he really needed to go to the bathroom because a second later he shoved against the door and Sookie and I fell backwards letting out startled yells. "You girls deserve that." He said laughing and then walked away heading for the bathroom.

"Godric is going to kill you!" Sookie laughed, I guess she thought that he considered me as his. "I don't think so, the dudes to nice." Jason said but he sounded unsure. "Just hurry up Jason!" She called and sat down on the couch. We talked while he took a shower and then just to bother him Sookie and I went really silent when he walked out. He looked back and forth between the two of us, shook his head and walked to the door. "Y'all coming or what? I'm starving." He said over his shoulder as he opened the door. "You can't go anywhere without me." Sookie told him but got up anyway's. "I had the car keys." He said proudly and she shook her head. "Yet Eric rented the car for my use not yours Jase." I laughed, got up and walked out the door. "Yea well screw Eric." Can. Not. Resist. "He might hold you to that." I told him and heard something that sounded like a slap, I turned around to see Sookie had slapped her hand over her mouth and was trying not to laugh. Jason had gone pale and looked like he wanted to go in to hiding. "As far as I no he's straight so I think your ok." I told him and only a little bit of color returned. I felt bad and walked back to him. "I doubt he would Jason. If he did your sister would hate him and trust me he doesn't want that."

"Well as long as I don't wake up with him at my door, it's all good." He smirked and then we left the room and the hotel for that matter. Once we got to the car we got in and Jason drove us to a restaurant he had seen yesterday. "Where are we going?" Sookie asked I had a feeling Jason wasn't thinking of what she wanted to know and from the way she was acting she obviously didn't like being surprised. "No I don't like it and Jason knows this." She said and she sounded very annoyed. "Well you could always give her a hint." I suggested and watched as he turned right and the car in front of us hit the gas to avoid running a red light. I shook my head, the driver was probably talking on their cell phone or something. "People complain about getting in to car accidents all the time yet they don't have the decency to pay attention to the road and not their phones." Sookie said and Jason agreed quickly... which only made me think he's done that before many times. Sookie turned and gave me a smile. "Very perceptive Rose." I smiled that was something I like about myself. "Thank you." I said and noticed that Jason was pulling in to the parking lot of a Italian restaurant.

The inside had a dark cherry wood flooring with cream walls, white booths and red tables. We took a seat and a minute later our waitress walked up. "Hello my name is Marie, can I get you anything?" She had a pleasant smile on her face but her eyes were looking all of us over, she took her time with Jason. I almost rolled my eyes. I could tell by the way that she looked at Sookie that she could tell they were related and honestly if she couldn't I would be tempted to say something but when she looked at me and gave me a smug smile. She obviously thought that I was Jason's girlfriend and that she was better looking than me and could take him from me. The thing was I didn't give a damn. I didn't want to talk with her around so I just hoped Sookie was reading my mind. _If it's not to much trouble can you order me a water? _I wasn't sure if she had been listening. "Two cokes and a water please." Sookie said and smiled politely. Marie wrote that down and gave Jason a smile I think was supposed to look sexy. Once she was gone Sookie smiled at Jason. I ignored them for a moment going over what I could see about her and trying to figure out what type of person she was. She was actually a little shorter than me about 5'5" and looked to be about 23, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes, she probably wore a size 8. From what she had displayed I would say she was probably a cheerleader in high school and was use to get what she wanted and right now she wants Jason. Good luck boy.

I caught Sookie smile so yea she had been paying attention to my thoughts and apparently agreed with me. "Here y'all go." She said but it seemed like she was only talking to Jason. I honestly didn't give a shit but it wasn't something I had seen before. She leaned over the table to give Jason a good veiw of her breasts and played my water in front of me. He liked what he saw. Once she straightened she gave him a warm smile. "What would you like?" I swear i did not imagine the double meaning to that question. "How about to start with some breadsticks and then one of your meat lovers pizza." He said giving her a smile of his own. I exchanged a amused look with Sookie, right after Marie shot me a curious glare. I guess she was wondering why i wasn't fighting for my man. I didn't see the point in pointing out the obvious she could figure it out by herself. "I'll be right back." She said and he smirked obviously very proud of himself.

"Should we leave and give you and Marie sometime to yourselves i asked him." He immediately looked embarrassed. I figured it was because he hadn't expected me to understand their exchange of sorts. "It wasn't what you thought it was." He said, his face reddening a little. "Oh so you weren't checking her out? Your not interested in her?" I asked, having fun with this. "Yea... no... i mean, you are a child act like one." I rolled my eyes. "I am 17 years old." I knew he knew this but honestly it was like he thought i was 12 or something. "Jason i know it's embarrassing to be caught like that when you thought she wouldn't understand what you were doing but let me tell you she did and all of it and if you ever do that again in front of me i will cheerfully beat you to death." The fact that she threatened him cheerfully kind of scared me a little bit. I looked at her than Jason and so that he understood perfectly now there was the question on if he would listen to her or not. Shortly afterwards Marie appeared again with our food and a very warm smile for Jason who lite up like the night sky on the forth of july. It had to be sad that i was intrested in watching this train wreck right?

"Thank you." Sookie said smiling politely and i figured i should probally as well. "Thank you." I repeated what Sookie had said giving her a small smile, i was uneasy around people yet i could observe them and not give a damn but as soon as i talked i wanted to hide behind something. Thankfully it hadn't been that way with Sookie or Jason but i knew it was bound to happen eventually. "What the girls said." Jason said smiling like a fool and i fought the urge to laugh at his expression. He must really like what he sees. Sookie sighed queitly Marie didn't hear her and gave me a what can i do look. I hoped that was retorical because i had no idea. It surprised the hell out of both of us when Jason refused her number and apologized explaining that he would be going home soon and would busy for the last couple of days he would be here. Sookie looked absolutely shocked and just stared at him mouth open. "Sook? Are you alright?" Jason asked once Marie had left, i did feel bad for her when she looked so upset but i knew there was nothing i could do. "Did that just happen?" Sookie asked closing her mouth. We both nodded and she looked like she didn't know what she could possible say to that. For about 15 minutes we ate in silence before paying and leaving. Once we were in the car though Jason was smirking... it made me think oh this is not good.


	9. Chapter 9

"So Rose are you really innocent or do you just pretend to be?" Jason asked and Sookie slapping his shoulder making him mumble a ouch. "I've never been involved with a man and before you ask or a woman." I told him and he just smiled for a second before it faded. "Do you think that's why Godric's keeping her around? Virgin blood is supposedly delicious to vampires. To him she could be nothing more than a good feed and fuck." I stiffened and looked out the window. I knew he was concerned but he didn't have to suspect Godric. After all he could have done that already if that was what he wanted. I wouldn't let myself be mad at Jason and I would correct him later right now I would probably yell at him. "Jason you know as well as I do that he could have just taken what he wanted from her if that was it. Godric is a nice guy you know this! Why are you fighting it?" Sookie demanded looking at Jason and he started to look uncomfortable.

"It's just that from what you tell me about Eric and with Godric being his maker it makes me worried that he's might be some what like Eric. I know he's a good guy but I am confused as to why he took in a human girl." I was confused about that to, I didn't understand why either. "I don't think he's like Eric, I think he generally cares for her wether he realizes this or not. I have a feeling that he would never allow any harm to come to Rose." She sounded so sure about that, I couldn't help but hope that she was right yet at the same time I was scared of it, it was after all something I barely knew. "I also think she's to young to be so involved with vampires." I rolled my eyes at that. "Why don't you talk to Godric about his intentions then?" Sookie smiled and Jason shook his head. "I trust you sis." He gave her a small smile as he pulled into the Carmilla hotel's parking lot and took a space. We all got out of the car and made our way inside. We stood in the elevator waiting for it to stop on Sookie and Jason's floor.

The elevator stopped and we all stepped out, I smiled at them. "Thank you, I had fun." I told them and they both smiled at me. "I'm glad, if you want to you can come over to my room tomorrow and we can watch some movies or something." Sookie said and surprised me by giving me a hug, I didn't know how to react so I just did what I would have done when I was little. "That would be great." I hugged her back. "Be careful kid." Jason said and I nodded. There wasn't a day of my life that I wasn't careful anymore so I could do that easily. Sookie pulled away and gave me a small smile. She had read my mind and understood. I would get use to everything eventually. "Bye Rose." The both said really only a few seconds difference between.

I sat on the couch watching a movie called Life as we know it. That must be really hard to loose your best friends and then find out that they want you to raise their child. I don't know if I could ever do it... well probably, I mean I know I wouldn't let the baby go into foster care or anything so yea if it was me I would probably take care of the kid but I would probably block out the pain of loosing them so I could focus on the child. I flipped threw the channels and chose Blade 2 to watch, I was curious about it. This sort of scared me a little, the thought of those creatures that could eat both vampire and human it was really scared me though. By the time Godric had woken up around 5 I had already was 3 movies and was pretty bored right now but I wasn't going to bug him. Boredom was something I was use to so it barely bothered me. "Good evening Godric." I said when he came out of the bathroom, he had just taken a shower and was shirtless. I was pretty sure I had to be blushing right now.

"Good evening, did you enjoy your time with the Stackhouse's" I barely heard him, I was to busy trying not to stare but thankfully I could focus on his words easily enough. "I got to watch Jason flirt with a waitress, pretty funny actually." I laughed as I remembered what had happened. He crossed the room and sat down beside me. I could tell that he wanted me to continue although as to why I didn't know but I was more than happy to. So I told him everything that had happened today and when I was done he was amused and looked a little annoyed. Probably because Jason was jumping to conclusions. "It would seem I should talk to him." He said and stood up. "Alright but I just think that this is hard for Jason to accept, it seems he's use to the games Eric plays with Sookie." Godric looked at me and I saw that he was a little surprised I had noticed something so subtle and I hadn't even seen it.

"Don't let Eric know your this perceptive he may try to use you." He warned me, I didn't want Eric to try. He seemed like the type to take what he wanted and use it till there was no longer any use. "I'll try." That was really the only thing I could say after all he's a vampire he's bound to notice something eventually and well Sookie and Jason have already noticed so if they accidentally say something i am screwed but i don't think they would do that on purpose. "I will be back in a few minutes. Wait here." He said and i nodded. He left the room more than likely on his way to Jason's while I went back to watching movies. There wasn't much i could do. I was in the middle of laughing at Scary movie when i heard a knock on the door. I got up and opened it to see some guy i hadn't seen before, he had dark brown hair, average height. "Godric would like you to get dressed in more of a dressy casual outfit and meet him downstairs." This man was making me uneasy i didn't trust him and i didn't like the look in his eyes but i didn't know if i should do as he says or not.

I had been worried about upsetting Godric because he had been nice enough to give me a place to stay and take care of me, so stupidly i had left the safety on the room wearing a black dress that went a couple of inches past my knee with sleeves that went half way to my elbows. I kept looking around expecting the worst. The trip in the elevator is what had me really on edge, i pretty much had no means of escape here. "Why are you so worried?" He asked suddenly almost causing me to jump. I didn't really know what to say but i had to say something. "I am sorry, it's just that i am uneasy around strangers." I made it look like i was calm now not wanting him to notice anything else. This guy seriously bothered me, i couldn't shake my bad feeling. "I understand." Was all he said and i was not really in the mood for conversation would prefer at the moment to just continue what i have been doing since i left the room.

The elevator stopped on the 1st floor and we got out. He led me to one of the offices across the lobby. I was relieved when i saw Sookie, Godric, Isabel, and Eric sitting there. He left the room silently. "Why were you afraid? Did Aaron do something to you?" Godric asked. "There was something about him that made me uneasy about being anywhere near him." He nodded and Sookie gave me a sympathetic smile. I guess she read my mind and knew how much it bothered me. "If it helps, i don't really trust him either." Sookie said gaining Eric's attention. "Is there something wrong with him?" I had a feeling he was worried about Godric. "He just... has a very dirty mind and just about every woman he sees plays a role in his little fanasy's. It's enough to make any woman uneasy." She said and that did nothing to calm Eric, i realized that he actually liked Sookie and that shocked me, i never took his for the type to give a damn about any one except Godric. "That can be fixed easily enough." Sookie seemed upset now. "You can't kill him Eric. He is a innocent." Eric rolled his eyes. "Damn it Eric please don't if you do something to him it's going to be my fault because i told you what he thought!" She was definately upset.

"Fine just shut up." He said dismissively and she stiffened not liking the way he was treating her. "Eric. Apologize and mean it." Godric ordered giving him a cold look. He wasn't please with Eric's behavior. Isabel was amused before she looked at me and hinted for me to take a seat. "I am sorry Sookie." It sounded sincere but i would have to guess it wasn't because Godric was still glaring at him. "Eric." He said his name in warning. "Forgive me for being a asshole." He said looking Sookie in the eyes, he must have meant that because Godric then looked at me, his eyes a lot softer. "You are probally wondering what we are all doing here?" I smiled and shook my head. I hadn't even had time to wonder yet i was to busy watching them interact. "We are making sure all of the humans who work for me are trustworthy. I did not want to leave you in the room by your self." He explained and before i could say anything Eric spoke. "You should have left her." Isabel just smiled at him. "You are just made that Godric banded you from scarring the child." I am not going to laugh. I am not going to laugh. I am not going to laugh.

"She would have enjoyed it." Any amusement faded at his smug tone and cocky smile. "I don't think she would have Eric. From what i can tell she's already threatened to kill herself if you forced her and i don't think she would go to you willingly." Sookie said and Eric just shrugged but the smiled disapeared. "The first human is here." Isabel said straightening and all the vampires were suddenly all business. "Come in." Godric called before the person had even knocked. A man in a black suit with dirty blond hair that was slicked back entered the room, his brown eyes looking over everyone in the room before he took a seat in the chair that was further away from everyone. Apparently he didn't consider Sookie and me threats because he kept shooting us curious looks but he seemed afraid when he looked at the vampires. "He's safe." Sookie said very quietly i barely heard her. "Hello Mr. Cox Godric has told me your work and i must say i''m impressed." Isabel said but i could tell she was pretending to actually give a damn. The light conversation ended shortly after a moment.

Eric said a fairly loud come in and a petite woman with light brown hair and hazel eyes came in. I reconized that look on her face it was the one i had when two of the orphanage boys decided to have some fun with me... well tried to. I kicked them and ran but naturally i got in trouble. I felt bad for her this was probally not the most comfortable thing in the world, walking in to a room of vampires and knowing that they could kill you easily. When her hand almost went to her belly i realized that she was pregnant and the fear in her eyes was fear for her baby. She wasn't that far along so it wasn't noticeable. I quickly decided if something went wrong i would protect her. "Take a seat Ms. Teigen." Godric said gently i guess he was trying not to scare her but she was already scared. "Safe." Sookie whispered. This time Sookie talked to her everyone knew she was afraid and well Sookie is human so naturally she would open up to her better. I would have talked but i didn't think she would like me so i kept my mouth shut. She left shortly afterwards.

This continued for a while, so far they have only been considered safe which didn't surprise me, Godric is a good man. A tall skinny man with black hair and dark blue eyes came in, interrupting my thoughts. Like all the others he was uncomfortable. Sookie couldn't get a read on him as fast as she had the others so she started questioning him. I didn't hear what she was asking him, i was to focused on his reactions. He kept tapping his knee like he was counting seconds. His other hand was held stiff against his left side holding something that was concelled under his shirt. He looked up at the time and then answered Sookie's question. He stood up saying something about his foot was falling asleep. Sookie frowned and all the vampires looked at her. The man slightly smiled before silently pulling out a knife, looking over the three vampires and then lunged for Godric. "No!" I yelled jumping up from my chair and shoving him backwards. The blade ran down my arm as he fell backwards. Eric immediately had him, his fangs were out and he was extremely pissed off.

Sookie rushed up to me, looking at my arm as i just stared at the man who was very afraid of what was going to happen next. "Why?" I didn't even realize i had spoke in till he glared at me. "He's a fucking vampire! I would have killed that monster if you hadn't gotten in my way bitch!" He was yelling at me to busy to see that he was seconds from death. "Godric isn't a monster. You are, i think i am starting to regret being human." Shock was the last thing that crossed his face before Eric snapped his neck. I flinched, my eyes closing tight. "I'll get rid of him." Isabel said and i felt someone else near me. i opened my eyes to see Godric about to bite his wrist. I reached up and took a hold of his wrist blocking it. "It hurts you." He said but i didn't move my hand. "Your not comfortable with sharing you blood Godric and i am fine. You do not need to do this expessially over something so small." That was something i had noticed when he told me about the bond. I couldn't understand the look in his eyes. He did retract his fangs though.

I let go of his wrist and looked at my arm to see a long line from my elbow to the middle of my hand. It didn't look bad and i had definately had worse. It was just a little bit deeper than a scratch. "Lets get this cleaned up." Sookie smiled at me and i couldn't help but smile back. "Alright." She started to led me out of the room but both vampires stepped in the way. "What?" She asked them. "The hotel is filled with vampires Sookie." Eric said and i could tell Sookie understood immediantely. "Right. Ok i'll be right back. Stay here Rose." I laughed. "Do you really think i am going anywhere?" She let go of my hand and laughed as she left the room, leaving me alone with Godric and Eric.


	10. Chapter 10

So there i sat in the room with with two very silent vampires, it was like they were comunicating with their minds. The bleeding had stopped and it still hurt but he wasn't bad, i have had worst. Sookie walked in the room holding a medical kit. "No i'll just do what i usually do. Godric can you take me to the room please." He was very amused, i wasn't i hated the sprays in those kits it burned way to much. "You need to let me do this or it's going to get affected." Sookie said and pulled a chair so she was sitting next to me and could treat the arm. "Do i have a choice?" I asked. "No." All three of them said at the same time. "Damn..." I said under my breath but i didn't argue, i just held my arm out for her. She wiped the blood off with some of those alcohal pad things and that burned but i didn't show it. I knew Eric would be amused if i did. Once she was finished with that she grabbed the damn spray and gave a sympathetic look before using it. It stung like hell but again i didn't let it show. Godric took a step towards me, i shook my head knowing that he was probally going to insist i drank his blood. Eric said something in that language they talked in and he stopped.

"We should probally bandage this." Sookie said but i think it was more to herself than anyone else so i didn't say anything. I just let her bandage my arm. When she was done i was relieved that i could actually move the arm cause she wrapped from my elbow down. "Um i think you over did it." I laughed and she did to. "I can fix it." She said but before she reached for it i smiled and said. "No this is fine. Thank you Sookie." I was grateful that she helped me even though she used that damn spray. "Your welcome Rose." She said as she stood up. I did the same as she looked at the guys. "Is there something else you would like my help with?" Sookie asked them politely but i could tell she was curious. "Thank you Ms. Stackhouse. I believe Eric and I have some things to straighten out right now but if you would like to keep Rose company you may." She was smiling, i was amazed that she could even stand me. "Ok but i may not give her back." She said and he laughed. "Have fun." Godric said as he opened the door. "Just not to much i would rather be there with you." Eric said smirking. "Eric Northman!" Sookie gasped and i glared at him. He was gone a second later. "I will talk to him." Godric said shaking his head before he to ran off.

Sookie once again led me to her room and we were now sitting on the couch with Legion playing on the screen. "Those creatures scare me." She said and i nodded. That would be pretty scary. "I'm trying to figure out what's scarier these things or Eric trying to seduce nearly every woman he sees." She looked at me i knew instantly it was definately Eric. "I think Godric likes you." I shook my head. "My emotions confuse him." I told her knowing there was no way he could actually feel anything like that towards me. "Thats possible but i don't think he would let your emotions confuse him." She said and then smiled, standing up and opening the door. "Hey Sook, want to watch a movie?" She laughed, Jason hadn't seen me yet. "Rose and I are watching Legion, your welcome to join us." His eyes flicked over to the couch before returning to Sookie. "Sweet." He grinned and walked passed her plopping down on the couch right next to me. "What happened to your arm!" He asked his voice raised a little and i laughed. "Honestly it's not as bad as it looks. Some guy was going to stab Godric so i pushed him back and the knife ran down my arm, it's just a little deeper than a scratch." I assured him. He looked at Sookie.

"She do the bandaging?" He asked and i nodded. "That explains it." He said and looked at the tv, Sookie just sighed and sat down on Jason's other side. Once that movie was over Jason chose a horror movie about vampires, i didn't catch the name. "Really Jason?" Sookie asked him. "Yea, ya'll need to know what their capable off." He said totally serious before he added. "Besides this sounds cool." He smirked and Sookie and I sighed. "So Rose you in for some nightmares tonight?" She asked. "I guess so. What about you Sookie?" I said joining in to her game. "If i am able to sleep i was thinking i should lock myself in the bathroom and sit in the corner." Jason looked at us both. "Really you two were just watching Legion and you won't watch this." He was getting annoyed with us now. I wasn't going to say anything else... i didn't want to piss him off. "I'm just playing Jason, lets watch your example of what you think they are capable of." She laughed. So we did and it scared the hell out of us. "Oh my fucking god!" I yelled as i saw this man litterally ripped to shreads by a vampire that was about the size of a 8 year old. His scream seemed to echo around the room. "You two are such girls!" Jason laughed but he jumped when this womans head was ripped off and she was drained. "What was that Jason?" Sookie asked hiding behind a pillow.

"Shut up." He said pulling the pillow out of her hands and throwing it across the room. There was a knock on the door and Sookie and I jumped up using this as a excuse to get the hell away from that movie. She opened the door. "Hello." She said managing a small smile. Eric looked over us his eyes looking over the entire room, i guess Godric must have felt my emotions. They both became very amused when we flinched and glared at Jason. The loud scream coming from the tv obviously belonged to a woman. "Can you turn it down?" Sookie asked and i didn't think Jason heard her. She walked over there and snatched the remote from his hand being very careful not to look at the tv and she turned it down. "Hey!" He said and i smiled at the exchange. I remember something like this happening between Tyler and me. "What would gran say if she knew you were being rude!" She shot at him and his head dropped a little. That reminded me when mother would scold Tyler for taking cookies before dinner. _Sookie your amusing Eric. _I thought warning her, cause he looked very amused right now.

"Would you humans like to go with us to dinner?" Jason looked at Eric eyebrow raised. Pretty much asking are you sick. I laughed. "Eric we have names." Sookie said as she put her hands on her hips and i literally had to step away because i was uncomfortable with the lust that was coming off Eric in waves. Godric shot him a look and then faced us again but before he could speak Eric did. "I am aware." His tone was bored but his eyes were blazing with desire for Sookie. "I don't see why we should turn them down, as you both have pointed out they were nice enough to take care of Rose so they can't be that bad." Jason said and i had a feeling it was because he wanted to really get to know them so he could make a decision for himself. "One problem." I said quietly, wondering if i should just keep my mouth shut. "What is it Rose?" Godric asked so he had obviously heard me. "I'm not hungry..." I said just as quietly as the first time. "Atleast try." I sighed, i should have known but seriously i've only ever ate one meal a day since everyone in the orphanage decided they hated me. "Alright." I gave up, not like i was going to argue with them anyway's for some reason they both wanted me to eat more.

"Rose you do realize that you being human are supposed to eat three times a day." Eric asked and i vaguely recalled mom telling me something like that. "I think so..." I told him uncertainly as i tried to remember the words. "You couldn't have picked a easier human?" Eric asked Godric, he just stared at Eric pretty much just telling him to shut up. "Atleast she barely knows anything about life." He mused my head snapped up and i shot him a don't even think about it look. I ignored him after that and looked at the clock. It was 3am. "Wouldn't everything be closed by now?" I asked and saw movement out of the corner of my eye, i moved away from it. Startled. Only to slip and see the floor rushing towards me. Someone caught me right before i hit it and pulled me to my feet. "Great not only is she stupid but clumsy to." Eric said as he passed me and sat on the couch watching the abandoned movie. I ignored him for a moment and look at Godric who still had his arms around me. "Thank you." I was beginning to think with me being around he was going to be amused alot more. "Your welcome." He released me and i took a step back.

"Well now i know why they were scared." Eric mused and i turned to see him smirking at us. Godric walked over watched the tv for a moment before shaking his head. "I assume you picked this?" He asked Jason and he just nodded. I could tell he was worried about what was going to happen next. "Both your sister and Rose are close to vampires. Rose is in my care, i do not wish for her to turn away from Isabel or myself. We would never harm her but this movie will most likely cause her to fear us." I realized thats what he must have taken my step back when he had let go. "Where did you get this?" Eric asked Jason before he was suddenly in front of the tv. "I picked it out of the availiable movies on that select screen." I was starting to get a bad feeling now. "It's real isn't it..." I said as i walked closer, Sookie was close behind me. "Don't worry Rose." Godric said but didn't answer my question and in fact had completely avoided it. So either they didn't know yet or it was. "Wait this shit could being fucking real! Like people actually video taped humans being murdered and turned it into a god damn movie!" Jason was starting to freak out. Sookie walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I know this bothers you Jason but i really need you to be strong about this alright." This bothered all of us. I jumped when i reconized Ms. Carmen. "No no no no no!" I was starting to panic all the kids at the orphanage were they alright? "Whats wrong?" Sookie asked. "This is real... that woman i no her. Shes supposed to be at the orphanage with the other kids." She looked at Eric. "Their not my problem." He said. "Your right their not. Their not anyone's except mine. I am more than aware that not a damn one of them have been remotely decent to me but i'll be damned if i just sit by and do nothing." I said keeping my voice steady, even though right now all i wanted to do was scream. "Why should you care what the hell happens to them?" He asked, his eyes unreadable. "I don't need a reason to care i just do." I barely knew Jason and Sookie yet i already cared about them, i cared about Godric and Eric from the first time i had meet them despite Eric being a asshole. I may not like the man but i would save him if i could. This was just me hell i would have save Ms. Carmen if i had been able. He ignored me and went back to whatever he was doing. "Rose i will take you to check on them." Godric said calmly. I looked at him, i had no idea why this man was always doing things for me he didn't have to yet here he was offering to take me to check on the other kids. "Thank you Godric." I smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey i was wondering what you guys thought about me making Rose a vampire._**


	12. Chapter 12

So here i was standing outside the orphanage staring at the door, emotions raging inside me. One that more dominent than the others was fear... but it wasn't for me it was for the children that lived here. Taking a deep breath i pushed open the doors taking a look around as i stepped inside. "Come in Godric." I said after all this was a home for orphaned children so technically any child including me could invite him in. I noticed someone hiding behind several of the chairs used for people who were interested in adopting one of us. I carefully walked towards it and relaxed a little when i saw in was one of the younger children. "Ella?" I called fear over taking me, i didn't know if she was alright. "Rose!" She squealed and launched at me making me fall backwards i held tightly to her not wanting her to get hurt.

"What happened?" I asked as i stood up and adjusting her so she was sitting on my hip. Something must have if she was being nice to me she usually followed the older kids example and shunned me or told me off. "Andy let some bad men insie! They hurting eryone! upstairs!" She was only 4 so i didn't expect her to be able to speak to well. "Stay here. It's safe enough." Godric said before he left though i called out. "The babies room! " What if... "Where?" I pointed to a hallway to my right and started towards it. What i saw scared the hell out of me. Three vampires were coming in threw the windows just as i walked in. Godric acted before i could and i nearly screamed when i sensed someone behind me but with relief i noticed it was Eric and Isabel. The three vampires was currently fight didn't last long, each beheaded before they could even blink. Their bodies hit the floor with a loud thud their heads fell rolling with a sickening sloshing sound. I closed my eyes trying to keep from throwing up or passing out for that matter. I felt sick to the core.

"Rose! Upstairs!" She wanted me to save them, i was thankful that she didn't see what had just happened. My eyes opened and i looked at her. "Ella these bad men are to strong for me but i promise to protect you." I said gently turning her so she couldn't see what was happening to those three. "Hello mini human." Eric said and Ella stiffened a low whine escaping her lips. I looked over my shoulder turning just barely making sure she couldn't see the bodies and glared at him. His fangs were out so naturally she would be afraid i doubt she had seen a vampire before she just knew the horrible stories that were told. I couldn't yell at him for something that was a part of his nature, despite the fact that i desperately needed a distraction. She hid her face in to the crook of my neck. Crying dragged my attention to a crib in the back. I rushed forward and saw that a baby was lying there no more than maybe 9 months old. I had seen the baby before but only once or twice and was the only baby here? Unless another had been taken here. I picked the baby up lightly humming to calm the baby and walked around taken a look in all the cribs. Once he was calm i stopped humming. "Isabel search down here and keep Rose with you. Eric come with me upstairs." Godric ordered and then the boys were gone.

I noticed a newborn snuggled in a pink blanket lay sleeping in one of the cribs, i couldn't carry anymore... and like hell was i going to leave her to die. "Ella i need you to listen to me alright." I waited in till she nodded. "I have to put you down but i need you to stay right in front of me and very close ok?" She didn't like this and honestly neither did i. How easy it would be for a vampire to snatch her up. "You promise to rotect me?" She asked. "I promise." She pulled away from my neck and i set her down gently. She was now literally hugging my leg. I shook my head and carefully picked up the infant. She snuggled into my chest, still sleeping. "How are you going to walk?" Isabel asked but i just shrugged having no idea but i knew i would have to and it wasn't like Isabel could hold any of them she had to fight. "Lets go." She said probally coming to the same conclusion i did, i followed we more like wobbled. It was not easy to walk like this.

A part of me knew that these children were the only survivors and the other part hoped that they weren't the only ones. I had passed many bodies of many of the children i had grown up with. Tears ran down my cheeks as i struggled not to make a sound. We had explored every inch down stairs, Isabel had killed about 4 vampires that were lurking down here. "These are the young vampires..." She said but even though i knew she was talking to herself i whispered. "Who would let their progeny's do this?" She shook her head but i heard her unspoken words loud and clear. She didn't know but she would find out. "What's wron wif your eyes?" Ella asked and Isabel smiled and knelt down in front of her. "Do you know what vampires are?" She asked gently. Ella nodded eager for her to continue speaking. "Well we cry tears of blood." She told her, this didn't bother me in the least. Ella would probally know this eventually.

"Oh... the smaller man... is your ame Is-Isabel?" She asked and i couldn't help but smile i to had once referred to Godric as the smaller man or smaller one. "Yes i am Isabel and he is Godric." She was amused by Ella's choice for her sheriff. "Godric?... is he God?" She asked and we both laughed. "No little one. He is a vampire just like me." Ella nodded and gave Isabel a toothy grin. "I like you!" She exclaimed and released my leg long enough to give her a hug. "I like you to little one." Isabel told her before she stood up. "No survivors up there. One boy was close but died before we could help him..." I heard Eric say and i turned to see a emotionless mask in place. "I am sorry Rose." Godric said as Ella began to sob and hugged my leg tighter. "I-its" I couldn't say that it was fine because it wasn't... "Lets take them back to the hotel Godric." Isabel said gently.

Suddenly we were surrounded by 8 extremely thirsty vampires, their fangs as growls filled the room as they glared at the kids and me, hunger and anger the only thing in their eyes. "Godric!" I cried out unable to keep the panic out of my voice. One lunged for me growling vicously as he opened his mouth wider and reached for me, I just barely contained the scream that was coming, a scream that i was sure would echo. Isabel barely caught him just in time making sure he wasn't able to get a hold of me. Though i was more concerned about the children. They all came at us at the same time, snarls ripping out of them. Ella screamed and before i could even think about what i was doing i used my leg to pull her back since she still had a death grip on it. She was now some what behind me but i wasn't stupid enough to think that would save her. Eric slipped away from us going behind two of them and literally ripping them apart before joining us again. The look in his eyes screaming that he was enjoying the fight. Their blood coating the walls and us, their guts lay on the floor next to their bodies, i felt sick as i fought against the urge to throw up. The survivors still fighting trying has hard as they could to get to us, to rip me and the children apart and drain us till there wasn't a drop left.

5 still lived and those 5 were determined to kill us. Loud and angry growls and snarls filled the room clashing against angry and protective ones. Eric, Godric, and Isabel surrounding Ella, then babies and me, fighting to defend. I knew they would have a better chance at offense and it didn't help that they were out numbered. It was as if i knew what was going to happen before it did... like time slowed... my body reacted before my mind and i quickly gave Ella the babies and pushed her away from me and closer to Godric. Arms wrapped around my body as a hand clasped my nexk painfully and i was harshly yanked away from everyone by two of the five, dragged across the room as i thrashed pointlessly. The other three fought Eric, Godric, and Isabel. The numbers even for them now... thank god they would be alright. I thought to soon more vampires filled the room and snarled. I knew this was the end of me but it did not have to be the end of them. "Run! Go! Please!" I cried out just barely before it turned in to a blood curtingly scream as the two that had a iron grip on me suck their fangs in to the flesh of each side of my neck, they we joined my others. I had no idea how many... my thrashing stopped. My vision went dark as i felt my blood leaving my body... i knew i was a dead girl there was no way i would survive this...

I would see Tyler, Mother, and Father soon...

Be safe...

Godric's POV

_Eric protect the children! _I ordered running across the room, her pain driving me, i couldn't watch as she suffered. They were killing her! I growled viciously causing a scream to come from the older child. I ripped them away from her, throwing them to the ground at my feet. They had a problem... i did not have any children to protect right now and i was fucking pissed! I hoped they felt their true deaths coming and it scared them as i stepped harshly on one of their necks, using enough force to completely seperate her head from her body before i proceeded to rip them all to peices, what ever was left of their bodies falling to the floor. Their blood soaking the floor, walls, and myself.

I heard a faint sound that pulled me from my fury and i was immediantely at Rose's side...

She wasn't going to make it... but i just couldn't let her die...

I hated myself for being so selfish as i sunk my fangs in to my wrist... she was going to hate me...

I placed my wrist against her lips and watched as my blood ran in to her mouth...

"Are you sure Godric?" Eric asked coming beside me, i looked up at him and nodded. Yes i was sure that i couldn't let her die... i had known since she was a child that she was mine. I was selfish so selfish to make this woman become trapped in to a cold world. She would never be able to walk in the light again... she could never have children... i was taking so much from her. "We should leave." Isabel said coming to Eric's said with the children in her arms. I pulled my wrist away and picked up Rose's lifeless body as i silently followed them out of this place. "Go back to the hotel and find if they have any families." I ordered hiding my pain from them before turned away and heading deep in to the woods.

It was time to go to ground...


	13. Chapter 13

I moved a little and felt what i swore was dirt pass through my fingers. What the hell? My eyes flew open as i took in my surroundings. I was underground but why? My eyes continued to look before they rested on a body, Godric's in fact. I swore i should have been startled but i wasn't i was fine with being buried alive. I felt safe with him next to me. Silently he shoved his arms threw the dirt and pushed everything away reveling the night sky. He wrapped a arm around my waist and jumped out.

Wasn't i supposed to be dead? I had been attacked by a bunch of vampires and drained. When i thought the word drained i heard something click and carefully raised my hand reaching up with my fingers. That sound had come from me... I touched something pointy and immediantely knew what it was. Fangs. I was a vampire. My eyes widened. I couldn't tell what i was feeling emotions all jumbled together inside me but i reconised one. Guilt. I didn't feel guilty for anything i had done recently. I still felt horriblely guilty for not protecting Tyler, but this was new it wasn't old. So where was it coming from? I looked around not sure what i was looking for, my eyes rested on Godric as i noticed the slightly pained expression. "Godric?" I let out alarmed and was next to him in seconds i hadn't even realized i had moved. I was confused about everything that was going on but my concern for Godric was more important.

"Are you angry?" He asked but i didn't know how to answer that question with emotions running wild inside me. "I don't know... i don't think i am..." I said trying to understand what i was feeling. "Come on... we need to get you home." He said and it sounded sad. Why was he sad? Had something happened that upset him? "Ok." I said and before i knew it he ran off. I felt the urge to follow and stay close to him. _Come on Rose it's not that hard. _How in the hell is that not hard! He just fucking took off faster than a god damn bullet. Wait... was i going insane? Cause i swear to god Godric just spoke in my mind. _What the hell?_ I thought as i began to follow him and i was surprised that it really wasn't that hard it was more like i had known how to do it my entire life. Congratulations Rose you can blur. Insert sarcastic woo here.

It seemed like i was going to be amused by the little things. Another emotion corsed threw me. Shock. I ran right in to Godric and sent us both to the ground. He was beneath me and i was on top. Lust. I was beyond confused where the hell were these emotions coming from? "Sorry i was caught up in my thoughts." I apologized getting off of him and holding out my hand not actually sure if he would accept my offer to help him. "I should probally teach you how to retract you fangs in case we come across a human." I stiffened when he said human. Thats right i was a nearly turned vampire and vampires drank from humans so wouldn't i attack as well? Godric took my hand and i pulled him up, i had a feeling that he just did it so i wouldn't feel bad, news flash at the moment i didn't know how i felt. I was beyond confused and completely amazed that i could even talk or run at the moment. He showed me how and i copied him, retracting my fangs.

"So sleeping beauty is awake." A growl was heard and it took me a second before i realized it was me. I covered my mouth my eyes wide. A couple of seconds later Eric was standing in front of me next to Godric. I had growled... at Eric. A smile slowly appeared and i removed my hands. "Wow i don't even like you when i am one of you." I laughed and he just rolled his eyes. "You are a stubborn one." He said. "You are a stupid viking with a stick up your ass." I shot at him and he just smirked. "Children. Queit." I felt the overwelming need to obey him and i looked at Godric. "He's your maker as he is mine." Maker? What the hell? I don't fucking understand dumbass! "I am the one that turned you in to a vampire." Godric said and the sadness, guilt, and regret washed over me. The emotions were coming from him? But why did he feel all those things? Did he regret turning me?

"She's going to take that the wrong way Godric." Eric said with a bored expression. "Eric so help me if you don't shut up i am going to unlease my frustration out on you!" I snapped at him. Yeah i was frustrated and it was because neither of them were fucking talking about shit i think i needed to know and i was so fucking confused right now! "You can do that anytime you wish." His eyes were filled with lust. "No. Not what i mean't man whore." I rolled my eyes. "How are you doing Rose?" A female's voice asked and i immediately reconized her as Isabel. "Fairly well considering everything." I smiled and was surprised when she hugged me. "Godric will help you but for now i think we should get her to the nest, she doesn't know how to fight and could get hurt." Isabel sounded concerned, i gently pulled away. A wave of determination washed over me and i knew Godric was now determined... damn.

I turned towards a nearby tree and climbed it easily. I could smell a bunch of things... i didn't know what they would be called but some smelt pretty good. "How is she so calm? She should be mad with thirst right now." Eric said and i could hear him perfectly as if i was still in front of him. "I am not even close to calm dumbass." I snapped and i saw a ghost of a smile on Godric's face. "So apparently she doesn't like you." Isabel laughed at Eric. "Rose come here." I obeyed Godric and was standing next to him. "She will in time." Eric sounded confident about that and i wanted to punch the smirk off his face. "When pigs fly." I said and Isabel laughed. "That can be arranged." He said. "Eric throwing a pig does not mean that it is flying." I told him. "If we must continue this conversation can we run and talk?" Godric asked shaking his head.

So we were now running towards the nest and surprisely everyone was queit. I normally didn't talk to anyone like that but i needed to get rid of some of my frustration and well Eric annoys the hell out of me. A smell hit me and before i could even think about what i was doing my instincts took over. I was vaguely aware that i had ran away from everyone else. A human male was sitting on the ground starring at the stars. "Rose! You are not to fed of him! As your maker i command you!" Godric had a hold of me the next second, i stopped having no choice. "I-i" I didn't want to say anything i wanted to... to drink that man's blood. "Now this makes more sense." Eric said but before anyone could say anything else he continued. "Why not let her kill the man? She needs to feed anyways." I growled part of me agreeing with Eric the other part not wanting to end this mans life.

"She will be upset if i allow her to kill him." I didn't know if Godric was right about that. I was brought back to the nest and we were all sitting in the kitchen. Isabel was trying to see which of the True Blood i liked best... "How can anyone drink this shit?" I asked fighting the urge to throw the bottle across the room in disgust. This stuff was absolutely disgusting. "I've asked myself that question many times." Eric said and i sighed... great. "O positive." I said and she nodded. "In till Godric's thinks your ready to drink from the source i'll have a case in the fridge at all times." She smiled. "Thanks." I said trying to sound thankful but it was really hard when i knew i would have to keep drinking this. I was still so confused about everything and i felt hurt that Godric possiblely didn't want me around but had to me anyway's and regretted it...

"Godric... why did you turn me if you didn't want to?" I asked keeping the pain out of my voice as best as i could but i could tell he wasn't fooled... could he still feel my emotions? I could see the answer in his eyes. Yes he could. "Do not think that i did not want to turn you, i did and i do not regret it." He said and i nodded knowing he was tell the truth but that only began to answer my question. _Rose i have been worried that you would hate me for what i forced on you. I was selfish and did not wish to loose you so i changed you... i regret everything i had taken away. By bringing you to that orphanage i placed you in danger and you lost you human life, you could have had so much... _I knew by the way that he was looking at me that he was really the one talking in my head. I set the true blood that i was holding on the counter and stood up from the chair, walking the few feet between us and hugging him. "I don't hate you." I whispered and was surprised when he pulled me closer to him.

"You two are making me sick." Eric said as he stepped away. Godric chuckled, letting me go. "How would you like to learn how to fight?" I wasn't to keen on it but i would probally need to protect myself. "Alright." I said and he smiled a little. "It's not that bad." It probally wasn't but i had a feeling he planned on inviting Eric to this little training session and well he would probally feel me up than train me. "Either of you are welcome to join us." He said and turned away leading me to what i assumed to be the back yard. I was just beginning to sort all my feelings out, seperateing mine from his. I wasn't sure if i was really alright with being a vampire but i knew i didn't hate Godric and i didn't want him to feel bad for what he did. He gave me a second chance at life... i just hope i don't disapoint him... i've spent my human life being a disapointment someone no body wanted except for my family, i guess the Stackhouses could be included in that they didn't shun or judge me and in the short time i had been with them i had become close.

"Has anyone told Sookie or Jason?" I asked not sure who would answer. "They know nothing we have been busy with other things." Eric shrugged and i touch his shoulder and shoved him away, the guy was a little to close. He smirked and tried to grab me, i stepped away from him and walked on the other side of Godric farther away from him. Godric just chuckled at our childish behavior. "You can call them if you want. Sookie's number is in my phone." Eric offered. I didn't know if i should risk him wanting a favor in return or not. Godric placed a small silver phone in to my right hand. "I saved their numbers in my phone." He explained and i smiled. "Thanks." I assumed it was ok if i called them real fast so i scrolled down to Sookies and pressed call. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Hi Sookie, it's Rose."

"Rose! Where have you been?"

"Um... underground."

"... what?"

"Um... Im well im a vampire."

"What happened?"

Well... you remember how Godric took me to the orphanage?"

"Yes."

"I was attacked by young vampires and drained. Godric turned me."

"I am sorry you had to go threw that it must have been really scary."

"It was but i was more than willing as long as no body else go hurt."

"I no, your a good person Rose."

"Thanks, so are you Sookie."

"You had us worried and when we couldn't find Godric we thought something bad happened, Eric wouldn't answer our questions."

"Well Eric's a ass." I shot a glare at Eric.

"Yes he is."

"Well i should probally go for now. They want to teach me how to fight."

"Alright, ask Godric if it would be alright if we came to see you before we returned to Bon Temps." I wasn't sure if that was the best idea, i would have drained that human if it hadn't been for Godric, and i really didn't want to even think about hurting Jason or Sookie.

"Ok, Bye Sookie."

"Bye Rose. Good luck."

"Thanks."


	14. Chapter 14

So the training began. I was thrown to the ground many times but i always got right back up, i knew in a real fight if i layed there for to long i would die, the enemy wouldn't think twice about killing me. Eric came at me again just as i was about to knock him back he kicked my legs and sent me to the ground... yet again but this time i kicked him actually making him stagger and was on my feet seconds later a punch aimed for his face. He dodged and i instantly kicked him as hard as i could, moving from the spot i was in. I could tell i was doing better. _Good, try to bring him down. _How the hell was i supposed to do that? ... i'll try though.

This was definately doing wonders on getting rid of the frustration i hand been feeling. Eric threw a punch at me but i moved missing to the side only to get hit by his kick. Which hurt pretty bad but i had worse before. He grabbed me and flipped me over his shoulder sending me to the ground that i was more than acquainted with by now. He turned around and went to kick me. I dodged quickly getting to my feet and went to punch him in the gut he moved to dodge and i slipped behind him but just barely, kicking him in the back on the knees and throwing all my strength and weight in to it. He fell and i jumped back refusing to fall with him. I smiled i had made Eric hit the ground. "She catches on fast." Eric said getting to his feet. "Good." Godric smiled at me.

"She can still do with some practice though." Eric smirked and i rolled my eyes. "I'll get better." I said confidently and then stopped my eyes widening... i hadn't been confident in a very very long time. "Rose either pay attention or i am going to take advantage of this situation." Eric said pulling me away from my thoughts before i could really start thinking. "You will do no such thing!" I growled glaring at him, good mood gone. "I like you better now that your a vampire. Your more fun." He smirked, checking me out again. "Ok! What next?" I asked completely ignoring Eric as i turned and smiled at Godric. "The sun will be rising soon, we should all go inside." Oh yeah... i would burn if i stayed outside in the sunlight. "Ok." I said before running off to go talk to Isabel. "She seems better." I heard Eric say but i didn't hear anything from Godric. I stopped suddenly... i probally should ask i don't think it would be right to avoid Sookie and Jason... then i decided to do it later before the sun rose, taking off again.

"Hi!" I said as i sat next to Isabel. "So i take it that your lesson went well." She smiled. "I knocked Eric down." I told her proudly and then laughed at myself. "Very well it would seem. Now if you knock Godric down the next time i'll buy you your own car." She said smiling and i laughed. "He would probally just let me." I said and then heard two chuckles. "Now that i think about it your probally right." Isabel laughed. I was about to say something when i was suddenly pulled from the couch and pinned to the floor. "Eric, GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I thrashed as i yelled at him. Then i realized i was so not helping myself as he got hard. "Godric!" I whined as i stopped trashing and started punching him as hard as i could. "It is bothering you that she has no interest in you what so ever isn't it?" Isabel asked laughing at Eric.

"Woman have never refused me why is she any different?" Because your a arrogant jerk with a me complex. Because i am simply not attracted to you. Sure your nice to look at but i don't feel the way you want me to. "Eric get off of her. Now." Godric ordered a amused look in his eyes but i felt the annoyance coming from him, Eric moved immediately. "I wasn't going to do anything." He said and i rolled my eyes. Bull shit. "This is enough fun for tonight, i am going to go to my room. See you all tomorrow evening." Isabel said. Suddenly i felt extremely tired and before i even realized my eyes started to close. I heard one of the guys say something and i forced myself to sit up. Once i was on my feet i looked at Godric, i had no idea what was going on and it scared me. "It is time for you to rest." He said before he picked me up, i don't know what happened after that.

My eyes opened and the first thing i saw was the dark sky, bright stars, and beautiful full moon through the window. I sat up and looked around, Godric's other nest had been blown up and it didn't occur to me to look around last night. It was similar to the hotel and his last home. Cream walls, dark wood flooring, paintings on the wall, a large tv hung from the wall across the room, and the bed i was lying on was huge covered in dark red sheets and blankets. There were two other doors in the room, i assumed one was to the closet and the other to the bathroom. I wasn't intrested enough to check. Instead i got up and noticing my bag of clothes in the corner i walked the few feet to it and pulled out a red bra and panties set, a pair of black jeans and a black tank top mainly because they was the first thing i saw. I pulled off my clothes letting them drop to the foor and put on my under garments.

The door opened and there stood a very surprised Godric. So i can deffinately say he hadn't expected to find me barely clothed. I was surprised that i didn't care, this didn't bother me at all and instead i just continued getting dressed as if this was completely normal. Godric waited by the door he had looked away to give me some privacy and thankfully shutting the door. I did not want Eric seeing me or he would never leave me alone. I finished quickly and joined him. "I over heard Ms. Stackhouse ask to see you before they left. I have decided to allow you to but Eric and I will be going." I smiled and hugged him. Atleast if they went they could protect them from me if i lost it. That and i didn't want to be seperated from Godric not even for a few minutes... that was probally something i should work on fixing... "Now lets get you fed." He chuckled when i released him. Reluctantly following him to the kitchen which was home to the vile liquid. Coping what Isabel had done yesterday i heated up a bottle and shook it before i drank it.

"Eric." Godric said and a few seconds later the viking was standing near us. "You know what we are doing." He said and Eric nodded. "I called Sookie. They are going to meet us about 5 miles from here at a park." With those words we walked outside. Godric turned to a motorcycle, i could see he really liked it but i saw it as a death trap after watching a man getting in to a accident and break both of his legs. Eric got on another one and i just stood there debating if i should drop the stupid fear of the bike after all i was a vampire now right? But that didn't make me invincible. It was deffinately stupid of me to worry about this though i would be with Godric. Once both men where on their bikes, both 'death traps' i don't know purring? vibrating? Godric looked at me and i knew he wanted me to get on so i did. "You do not like motorcycles?" Godric asked amused and i shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I had no intention of telling him something so embarassing.

Both men exchanged smirks before the took off down the road, easily going 150mph. This was actually pretty cool but i prefered running but that could be because i couldn't drive and didn't expect to be able to for a little while. I was nervous, scared, worried, and excited at the same time. I was worried that i would loose control... i was worried that i would hurt them or drain them. I knew Godric and Eric wouldn't allow that to happen but i still couldn't stop myself from worrying. I really hope i don't do anything stupid...

A few minutes later we were pulling up to the park. _Don't worry, we won't let anything happen. _I trusted him and knew he wasn't lying but i didn't trust myself. "Rose!" Sookie yelled the same time i caught two of the most delicious scents. It was nearly impossible not to attack them the other thing that stopped was that it was Jason and Sookie. I didn't want to hurt them. When they started towards us i started to panic. Well a part of me started to panic the other part was sickenly happy that i wouldn't have to hunt. They were not food. "Command me!" I freaked coming very close to running up and draining Jason. _I know you can do this. _Godric said and i growled my fangs coming out. No! I couldn't! It was hard and they smelt to good to refuse on my own. I held my breath trying to ignore their scents, i didn't want to ruin this for them.

"Maybe it was to soon Sook." Jason said stopping her before she could get any closer to me. He was afraid of me... i didn't like it, i didn't want them to fear me, i didn't want to be a threat to them. "Just stay there." I smiled apologenticly fighting the urge to feed. Eric exchanged a look with Godric and they both grabbed my hands. I would allow Eric to this time but if he did it again i would cheerfully beat him to death... well his true death. I was grateful for his gesture though not like i would ever admit it. "Sorry Rose... maybe we shouldn't have come. We could have just said goodbye on the phone." She looked sad. "Your like the younger sister i've always wanted so... i just couldn't go without seeing you." Did she just say... she thought of me as family?... I smiled hopeing i didn't scare them. "I feel the same." Which was one of the main reasons why i was trying not to do anything to them.

"Your like the better more behaved sister i've always wished Sookie was." Jason chuckled when Sookie slapped his chest. "Jerk." She snapped but i could see the love in her eyes. I was nearly in tears cause of how much this meant to me, i would have been crying if i didn't think that Eric would pick on me relentlessly forever. "Actually she is more of a pain in the ass now." Eric laughed and i rolled my eyes. "Did you ever consider that it could be because your a pain in the ass?" I asked and elbowed him in the ribs. He just chuckled before saying. "That is not something that is new to me Rose. I have been doing 'it' for years and do not plan on ever stopping." He smirked and i realized immediantly what he meant. "That does not surprise me."

Something salty mixed with the scents in the air and i looked to see that Sookie was crying. "Sookie?" I pulled against the guys wanting to go to her but when they didn't let go i remembered... i was a threat to them. I still wanted to drain them but i wasn't going to do that to them. To family. Right?


	15. Chapter 15

I could do nothing... as i watched her cry. "Sorry i just feel bad about causing you so much unnessary pain, it must bother you for me to be this close." She said as Jason hugged her. "It's alright Sookie, don't cry. Not over me." I hated seeing her cry and i could do nothing for fear of attacking her... i felt bad. Fucking true blood didn't help at all. "Godric do you have a hold of Rose?" Eric asked his eyes not leaving Sookie. I saw something in his eyes then that startled me. Eric Northman was actually in love with Sookie Stackhouse and with him being a dumbass he probally didn't even realize it. Well atleast that meant that he would never harm her and he would keep her safe... it better fucking mean that or he will have no place he can hide.

... So apparently turning me in to a vampire boost my confidence so much i was thinking i might stand a chance at actually winning in a serious battle against Eric...

Eric released my hand and walked over to her. "Sookie do not cry. Rose is strong if this was something she couldn't handle she would not be standing there as calm as she is." I am far from calm but i said nothing knowing that he was trying to calm her down, i was grateful expessially when she nodded she whipped her tears away. "Thanks Eric." She smiled... something changed... her scent i realized in horror it was more alluring. It had changed with her emotions, since she was happy it was different it a very very bad way. "What happened anyway's Sookie said something about a attack?" I barely heard him, i was focused on only two things right now. Sookie and not killing her.

I felt myself loosing control. No! I yanked as hard as i could surprising Godric and he nearly let me go. No don't! Yes do it! Then i just snapped. I couldn't think about anything other than blood as i fought to get away from my maker. A growl... my growl scared Jason and Sookie causing them to take a couple of steps back. They looked at me fear and worry in their eyes. This was wrong! A part of my mind screamed at me. Godric wrapped one of his arms around my waist quickly pulling me against him as he filled filling our bond? will a calm feeling. I looked away and stared at the ground... if it wasn't for Godric i would have killed them... i bet they didn't think of me as a sister now. "I'm sorry." I said... i would have killed them and a part of me would have enjoyed it. "I'm not gonna lie and say i understand Rose, but i do assume it's hard to be near humans right now. You don't have to apologize." Jason surprised me when he said this.

I was going to say something else but i forgot it when Sookie took a step towards me again. I fought against my instincts and leaned in to Godric. "It would be best to say our goodbyes quickly." Eric said pulling her back to Jason's side as he watched me closely. "Alright... sorry Rose. Um i will call you when we land in Bon Temps, be careful and take care of her Godric." Sookie said, i could tell that she didn't want to cause me any trouble, even though she didn't want to leave just yet. "Be careful kid, call if you need us or even if you just want to talk." Jason smiled. He really meant what he had said and that meant a lot to me. "Don't worry i'll be fine Godric's with me. I'm sorry we can't spend more time together." I felt bad, they were returning to their home and i couldn't even handle being around them long enough to make their last time with me a nonthreatening one. They were probally scared of me and i didn't blame them, i would probally be afraid of me to.

"It's alright Rose, when things are easier for you we'll come visit." Jason said and Sookie smiled. Their scents were really getting to me, i was barely able to form any thoughts aside from want blood. "Goodbye Mr. Stackhouse, Ms. Stackhouse. Have a safe trip." Godric said and i could tell he meant his words. "Goodbye Godric, it was nice to meet you." They said in unison and smiled.

I watched as Sookie drove away from us, the smell of tears fading. "I would have killed them if it wasn't for you two." I said quietly... it bothered me so much to know that i would have enjoyed it... to know that i would have been responsible for murdering them, my brother and sister. You see i don't care if i am related to them by blood or not to be their family, i will protect them even from myself if i have to. "You did well." Godric said releasing his hold on my waist but keeping my hand in his. "How? I was fighting against my instincts the entire time..." I didn't understand how he could say that. "Rose i did not have to command you. You stopped yourself and i only had to send calmness threw the bond once." Now i understood, I had done pretty well by just looking at this from a vampires point of view. I didn't need my maker to stop me.

"What was the point of me drinking the true blood if it really didn't help me at all?" I asked wondering if i should just drop it, i didn't want him to get annoyed. "Because Red that fucking shit is nothing compared to the real thing." Eric said smirking and i growled at his nickname for me. "I don't know what it is but my patience with you has decreased since my turning." I told him glaring. My glare quickly turned to one of surprise when he pulled off his shirt, pants, and kicked off his shoes. I looked away and hid my face in Godric's chest. I heard Eric chuckle. "Did you like what you saw?" He asked. "Don't flatter yourself, i just wanted to look away before you scarred me." I told him and Godric chuckled. "Just go for your swim Eric." I heard him run off and i pulled away from Godric.

I noticed that their was a river, something i had over looked cause of my blood lust. "Godric... what happened to the vampires at the orphanage?" I asked the thought of blood lust had reminded me that i had never asked about my attackers. "They were killed and their makers found and are facing their trials tomorrow. I am supposed to go." I felt panic overwelm me at the thought of Godric leaving. "Do not worry my child, i would not think of leaving you. You will come." The panic left me as fast as it had come. "What will happen?" I asked curious about what to expect. "The magister will decide their punishments." I didn't know who this magister was but i knew i probally would soon. "He would also like to meet you." I was surprised. "I have walked this earth for over 2000 years, i made Eric over 1000 years ago, the magister is surprised i have chosen to turn another." He explained, i nodded i could understand that, i just didn't understand why he would choose me.

"I will be returning with Sookie and Jason." I turned around when i heard Eric say that and wish i hadn't. "Oh my god!" I yelled covering my eyes. He was as naked as the day he was born, and very proud of it. I heard them both chuckle. "Put some clothes on Eric." Godric said i could tell he was very amused by my reaction. I heard the sounds of moving fabric and what i could only assume was his pants sliding up his legs. I was extremely uncomfortable right now. I turned around and used my senses to walk away from them with my eyes still covered. Once i was safe enough away i sat down. It would take me forever to forget that. "You don't live in Dallas?" I asked knowing he would hear me, after all i wasn't but maybe 50 feet away from them. "Are you going to miss me." I could practically hear his smirk. "No, i just expected you to live some where close by so you could see Godric." But that was if he even had the whole don't want to be away from my maker thing... maybe it's not normal and it's just me.

"It does not matter where i live i can come visit him often." He said and i had a feeling i was amusing him right now. Maybe i should shut up... "Ok. So are we going back?" I asked mainly just trying to drop the subject, i didn't really want to know if the attachment i had to Godric was weird. I know even when i was human only 4 i was attached to him, i didn't want to leave him but i knew then that i couldn't force him to do something such as caring for me. Over the years as i grew up the attachment was still there but there was nothing i could do, i had tried to stop it and ignore it but it was always there. Then im 17 frozen forever and i am his. I wasn't upset about it, i would have died anyway's but i knew i would want to fight my instincts. Hell i had just tried! It was a pain in the ass and i would have failed if Godric hadn't been here.

"Yes." Godric said and i got to my feet. They were on the bikes, engines roaring to life. Without waiting this time i joined Godric. Once again they took off down the road. When we got back Isabel was inside looking threw a bunch of bags from the looks of it she had went to the mall. "Welcome back." She smiled and then looked at me. "I bought some things for you." She motioned for me to join her. I sat on the couch next to her as the boys headed to one of the rooms. I was surprised when she placed a cell phone in to my hands. "This is yours, Godric's, mine, and Eric's have been saved. Though i doubt you will be seperated from him to even have to call but just in case." I smiled at her. "Thank you Isabel." She smiled before looking threw the bags once again.

I took this time to examine the phone. It was flat and would fit in any pocket easily, after a few seconds of playing with it i realized it had a keyboard so it was great for txting. Something i didn't know how to do. Period. Maybe i could have someone teach me. I slipped the phone in to my pocket and she handed me a credit card. "Godric ordered one for you." Go figure, after all hadn't i agreed not to argue about it. I shook my head but pocketed it anyways. "I got you some clothes and shoes." She placed a few of the bags in front of me and i looked in side. Two of the bags was packed with clothes and from what i could see it was mainly casual and dressy. The other two bags were filled with shoe boxes. "Thank you." I said, i was amazed by how nice everyone was being. It almost made me think i was worth something.

After a little while we went back to the room i had woken up in to put the stuff away. When she opened the closet door i was surprised to see Godric's clothes. "Your a new vampire, so you will stay with you maker while you rest." She must have seen my surprise. "It will bother you to be away from him and if he was to have you sleep in another room you would feel vulnerable and unable to rest." So it was normal, thank god. "I understand, thank you for explaining this to me." I said and then we both got to work. Putting my clothes and shoes on one side of the closet. We finished rather quickly it only took us about a minute and then we left the room to go see what the boys were doing.


	16. Chapter 16

When i walked in to the office both men were looking over what appeared to be a map, i could barely see it past Eric's frame. They were speaking in a language i did not understand but apparently Isabel did. She approached then and sat on the edge of the desk talking with them, i didn't reconize any of the words and decided to avoid my confusion that i had just barely started to excape from anyway's, i would leave the room to go watch tv or something but when i turned to exit the room and shut the door queitly behind me Godric said my name. I looked back to see him looking at me. "Yes?" I was curious about everything, the language, the map, the way they hovered over it, and why he stopped me from leaving when it appeared he had more important things to attend to. "Stay?" It wasn't a order it was more of a question, almost like he wanted me to stay.

I nodded, turned back to them, and leaned against the door frame. I watched as they would shift, point, and mark things but i could never see what it was or where. I felt like i was interrupting and i didn't like that feeling, i didn't want to be. But... how was i interrupting if for one i was standing here queitly and two Godric had asked me to? God i don't think i understand myself anymore. It was weird standing here... dead... yet in a way alive. All these changes in the way i reacted, the way my instincts screamed at me to feed on Sookie and Jason but my heart told me no. I suppose it was stupid that i could stand here and say that my heart had told me no when it was not beating any longer. Then there is this need to stay by Godric's side all the time and the panic that overwelms me even when i think about him leaving. It is strange to me yet normal. Strange because when i was human i never experianced anything like it and i was trying so hard to find something i could compare this to. Normal because it just felt that way it always had and i didn't realize it till tonight, just now.

"Thank you Isabel." Godric said i was surprised by the sudden switch back to english. "Your welcome Godric, i will handle things here everything will be fine. Good luck with the magister." Isabel meant every word i could see it in her eyes, she really respected Godric. "I could call Pam and have her watch over everything for a few more days." Eric suggested, i saw something in his blue eyes it told me that he didn't want to leave Godric to handle this on his own. I would have said something to try to comfort him but i was useless, atleast in till i learned more. "You should return to your child and area." Godric said and Eric shifted uncomfortablely almost like he got a overwelming urge to do something. Shortly afterwards Godric and i were in his room packing to backpacks. "How long are we going to be gone?" I asked as i folded up a black dress with a silver ribbon that tied around the waist, Isabel had insisted that i bring this one with me along with a pair of silver heels to match it. I really hope i don't have to where it or i am going to be the first vampire brought down my heels.

"I am not sure." He admitted as he threw in another outfit and closed the bag. He laid down and watched me. "Am i doing something intresting?" I asked playfully as i put in another outfit, i didn't want to over pack. "No." He said chuckling before he got to his feet. "We should leave." He said throwing our backpacks over his shoulders and taking my hand as he walked past. He took me to the other room where Isabel and Eric were waiting but he didn't stop he kept walking till he was outside, the others following us. "Goodbye you two. See you soon." Isabel smiled and Eric just lowered his head slightly to Godric. He did the same and then suddenly picked me up bridal style, if i could have i would have blushed but thankfully i couldn't. Eric came towards us holding something and placed it in my hands. "Don't open it till you land." He smirked. "Land?" I asked confused, as if to answer me Godric took off in to the sky.

Oh my fucking god! He can fly! I looked down to see Isabel waving while Eric was smirking, i waved back a little reluctantly. When i was human i had been very afraid of heights and it seemed like that was going to stick with me. I was still shocked that he could actually fly about 45 minutes later when he landed outside some hotel in Knoxville, Tennessee. I could smell that there were several humans nearby, i held my breath hopeing that if i did i wouldn't be able to smell them anymore and i would be able to control myself. I found that it dulled it quite a bit and i could handle it. _Once you feed it will be easier._ He set me on my feet and led me in to the hotel, being careful to keep a hold of my hand. When i saw the man's face looking at both of us and the backpacks Godric had, he looked annoyed for some reason.

"Listen kids." He started as he leaned against the wall. "I ain't running a hotel so y'all can use it to run away." I laughed at him and he glared. "Or fuck what ever y'all have planned." Godric was very amused and i was to actually. "How long have you worked here?" He asked the human not bothering to hid his amusement which probally was coming off as cockyness to this guy. "35 years." He answered rather proud of that fact. "Then i would think you would reconize vampires when you see them." Unless the man is going blind which is possible he's what 69? Understanding dawned on the man and his attitude changed immediantely. "I am sorry sir, it's just several of the teenagers have been trying to stay at this hotel for a variety of reasons." He struggled to explain his actions but i had a feeling it was fear for his life that had him acting like a babbling fool.

I was amazed that i was standing right in front of a human and i wasn't trying to kill him maybe it was his appearance or his blood i don't know, but i wasn't about to let his scent hit me full force. Not yet anyway's. After a few minutes we were on our way to the top floor room 357A. When we got to the room and Godric opened the door i wasn't surprised to find that their was actually a guitar hanging on the wall, the walls were a dark red, the floors where a light wood, furniture were a slight caramel color. "Intresting." I commented, i had to admit that the guitar is what really held my attention, i found it pointless and a waste of a perfectly good instrument. Godric just shrugged and put our bags on the floor next to the bed. I didn't know what to do so i just stood there. "Were going to feed." He said as he took my hand and led me out of the room shutting the door behind him.

We were now standing outside a bar, i could hear the country music playing inside, the sounds of people dancing, the yells of the drunks, the low voices of men trying to score, and of course the sounds of people enjoying each others company. I could smell the achohal in the air, body odor which was pretty bad, the strong smell of perfume, and of course their scents. "Hey baby!" A deep voice said and i turned to see a biker looking at me a grin on his face. He was a big guy and seemed rather proud of his muscles. I felt the need to drain him. He motioned for me to come to him and Godric and i did just as he wanted, though it was obvious Godric hadn't been invited my maker wasn't going to leave me alone to kill the man. I didn't want to be away from Godric either, i would sooner refuse blood if it came to a choice between the two.

The man reached for me and Godric glamoured him his outsretched arm falling to his side. "When you feed listen for the slowing of his heart beat and then stop." I nodded letting my fangs come out and taking a few steps closer to the human. I couldn't resist anymore i sunk my fangs in to his neck right over the pulse point and drank deeply. After a few seconds i heard his heart beat start to slow and i tried to stop but i was enjoying this. Think of something nasty! I screamed at myself. The boys leaving that dead rotting cat on my bed. That did it and i pulled away from him, retracting my fangs. "Is he going to live?" I asked worried that i might be responsible for the murder of a man that might or might not deserve it. I licked the blood from my lips. "Yes." He said releasing the glamour on the man. Almost immediantely the man smirked reaching for me again.

"Come here baby." He said and i rolled my eyes, enough with the baby shit already. I was happy that it was alot easier to be near him now that i had fed. "Sorry your not my type." I did enjoy your blood though. "What you like school boy over here?" He chuckled and fought back the growl and decided to piss him off. "Does that insult you tiny male pride? Godric wins easily, i am his." I told him and yes that pissed him off the spike in his scent told me that. Godric chuckled and took my hand in his again, i knew we would be leaving in about 10 seconds. "There is something on your neck." Godric informed him and we watched as he slapped his neck and winced pulling back to reveal the blood. "What the fuck!" He exclaimed and i smiled. "You!" He was angry but wasn't stupid enough to attack us. "Well you did call me over. Maybe you should make sure the woman your trying to score with doesn't have fangs." I said and then we were gone leaving the man sitting next to his bike.

I laughed as we ran through the woods heading back to the hotel. The sun would be coming up soon and we needed to be inside before that happened. I found something i enjoyed, toying with humans. _Eric would have enjoyed seeing his reaction. _Yea Eric would have and he definately would have made the human squirm, i have to admit i would have enjoyed seeing that. Once we were inside the hotel we stopped just outside the elevator as we waiting for it to come. Several humans were coming and much to my relief their scents didn't bother me either. It was definately a very good thing that i had fed off that biker.

When we all stepped inside the elevator the three woman kept shooting Godric looks, it was pretty similar to that waitress with Jason. The two guys were difinately jealous. I couldn't help but find that amusing but when one went to touch me i glared. "I don't know you and will not be used so you can make your fucking girlfriend jealous." I snapped and he backed off, the other guy laughed at him. I could feel Godric's annoyance with these human girls and i wondered if i should scare them or just leave things be. Thankfully i didn't have to make a decision cause the elevator stopped and they got out shooting Godric looks i could only describe as longing. The doors closed and i heard them walk away, giggling to each other.

When we reached our floor we walked quickly down the hall and went inside. Godric stripped down to his boxers and i went in to the bathroom with my backpack to pick out something to wear but i ended up just taking off my jeans and bra. I would sleep in my tank top and panties today. Leaving the bathroom i placed the bag where Godric had left it and i joined him in bed. Already i could tell i wouldn't be awake much longer. It occured to me as i layed down on my stomach using my hand as a pillow that i should be embarassed about being half naked in front of Godric but the thing was i couldn't find it in me to care.


	17. Chapter 17

I awoke to a shirtless Godric, he was lying on his back the blanket covering him from waist down, his hands underneath his head, eyes closed. I knew he was awake he woke up alot ealier than i did and besides he was stil wet from his shower. I heard the lyrics of sexy back playing and i could help but laugh when he cursed and picked up his cell phone, glaring at the small device almost like he didn't want to be bother though truthfully that probally was it. "How many times have i told you not to put those damn songs on my phone." Godric said and i heard Eric chuckle.

"Well it's just a ringtone for when i call. Since i do bring sexy back." I laughed at Eric and got out of bed, walking across the room to sit in front of our bags. "Evening Rose." He said and i rolled my eyes.

"Evening sexy wannabe." I said as i wondered what to wear to this sort of thing.

"What did you need Eric?"

"Just checking to see how your little trip with my new sister is going."

"I'll be your sister when i loose my mind!" He just chuckled at my reaction.

"She fed from a human."

"Did she kill him?" Eric as chuckleing, so he expected me to. Asshole.

"I resent that bastard."

"No she did not, she did well." Godric told him.

"That's good." I had a feeling he would have liked it better if i had atleast sent the man to the hospital.

"The trial begins soon." Godric said.

"Alright." Then Godric hung up, i had heard the sounds of some woman but wouldn't it be just a little early for Eric to be with one? "You can wear whatever you please." Godric told me as he knelt beside me and went threw his bag. I decided just to wear the first thing i pulled out of the bag, so when i pulled out a strapless shirt and skirt that would only go half way to my knees, and i swear i did not pack that. It went back in, knowing Eric it was probally him. Oh! Which reminds me that box, i had completely forgotten about it. I got up and crossed the room picking it up and opening it. Inside was a dog collar with the words Godric's bitch engraved on it. Now i knew why he had called this evening. He wanted to know what my reaction would be to this.

"Eric needs a life." I muttered setting the box down and going back to what i had just been doing a second ago. I picked a black bra and matching panties, a pair of light blue jeans, and a short sleeve red shirt. Reaching in to the front pocket i pulled out the hair brush and went in to the bathroom. Turning on the water while i stripped off the remaining clothes from yesterday. I stepped into the tub allowing the hot water to wash away all my worries for right now. _Rose i know hot water is nice but you need to hurry. _I was really starting to get annoyed with not being able to say anything back. I heard him chuckle from the room. I swear Eric can communicate with Godric like this i had seen their silent conversations.

I sighed turning off the water, stepped out and used a towel to dry my hair then my body. I got dressed quickly, brushed my hair not bothering to put it up and then walked out of the bathroom. "How do you do that?" I asked him hopeing he knew what i was talking about. _It's simple. Focus on sending me your thoughts. _Um... how is that simple? Deciding i might as well try i focused on letting him and thought. _Easy? _I hope he got that because i honestly have no idea what i am doing here. _Quite, you would have figured it out on your own if i did not have every intention to teach you. _Oh my god! It really is that easy. I know it was stupid to be proud of myself but hell i just didn't care right now, i had done it and on the first try. After putting on my black tenni shoes i pocketed the credit card and cell phone.

A little while later i was standing next to Godric surrounded by a bunch of other vampires a older vampire who looked like he was turned if not in his 50's then pretty close sat in a chair, i assumed he was the magister. We were all standing out in the middle of the woods some where outside of Knoxville. _Is he the magister? _I asked Godric. _Yes. _Ok so i had been right, the magister called out a vampire who had fed from another vampires humans and his fangs we removed. From his yells i could tell that it hurt and quickly made a mental note not to make his mistake. I felt bad for him but there was nothing i could do so i kept my mouth shut. A few more vampires were called out, one earned being chained in silver for 5 years, other 10, and the other met his true death. "Next." He called and three vampires, two women and a male were brought out in silver chains.

"Godric, you and your progeny come forth." He ordered and we stepped out of the crowd. "These vampires made 20 new vampires and murdered humans in Dallas." He asked. "Yes." Godric answered calmly. "Their progenys attacked you, your progeny, and your nestmate." I watched as every vampire looked at the three responsible. "Yes." I felt a overwelming hatred for them, because of them innocent children were murdered and families were ripped apart. "Do you deny this?" He asked the three. They shook their heads but the male had anger in his eyes. In a instant he broke free and came at Godric. I shoved he back, tripping him and pinning him to the ground, fangs bared. He would have to go threw me first. Serveral vampires stepped forwards and i got off him letting the others take a hold of him. _You did not need to do that. _I know that he could have defended himself easily but i felt the need to protect him and it was something i did not want to ignore. _I know. _I saw the look in the magister eyes, he looked impressed and amused. "How did he break his bounds!" He questioned rather loudly. "His chains aren't silver." What! Why aren't they? "and why not!" The other vampire was afraid now.

"The queen claimed he was innocent." It was then that i reconized who the vampire that had attacked Godric was, i had only see him once and he wasn't that important to me so i forgot him. Bill. "Apparently he is not. Chain him in silver." The look in the magister eyes screamed do not mess with me. "William Compton, i do hope that Jessica is in no need of you." The chains were wrapped around Bill's hand, the smell of burnt flesh was awful but i didn't try to avoid it. "She is not ready to be on her own." He sounded like he was pleading, clinging at a last chance of survival. The sad part was i knew i would have felt sorry for him if he wasn't responsible for the deaths of innocents, if their progeny's hadn't drained me, and if he hadn't just tried to attack Godric. "I am sure your sheriff will see to her needs." Bill let out a outraged yelled. "Eric Northman will not help her!" Godric said nothing but i could feel how much he wanted to. "Bill Compton, Alexa Conner, Cleo Tompson. You are all to meet your true deaths." As soon as the words were spoken they were staked.

They exploded and fell to the ground in a bloody mess. I almost hid, it was disgusting and made me sick. I could have gone forever without seeing that. _I am sorry Rose. _I didn't want Godric to feel bad about this, this wasn't something he could have avoided without leaving me behind and that would kill me. _It's not your fault, i'm ok don't worry. _I tried to reassure him. Thankfully that was the last case and i didn't have to see anymore. I knew i would have to tell Sookie... she would have to know Bill was gone forever. I didn't know how she would take this, she had after all loved him. I watched as everyone left besides the Magister, Godric, and I.

"It is nice to meet you Rose. I would have rather met on different circumstances." That would have been better than watching my own kind be punished and killed. I didn't trust him, i thought he was sadistic. "It is nice to meet you as well Magister." I smiled, i was good at feigning other emotions it was one of the things i picked up on with my childhood. "I must say child i am impressed, you should not have been able to bring Compton down." I could feel the pride coming from Godric. "All i did was trip him." I said and he gave me a half smile. "No child, your a natural fighter." Wouldn't i have to be though? Will my life, it was always run, hide, or fight. _Say thank you. _"Thank you." I smiled, and he got to his feet. "I find i am rather thirsty. Would you and your progeny honor me by joining?" It was completely up to Godric to accept his invitation or not, i would go where ever he went. "Of course Magister." Godric said.

So here we were outside the same bar that i had fed from that biker last night. The sounds were the same as the last time but honestly i hadn't expected a change. "Well if ain't my favorite fanger." I turned to see the biker holding a sliver chain. "Becareful with that you might hit yourself with the way your swinging it around." I really was concerned that he would hurt himself. "Silver ain't gonna hurt me girly but it will you and your friends." The magisters fangs came out responding to the threat, i struggled to keep mine in as Godric appeared to be having no problem. "Listen asshole i didn't kill you. I could have easily." It was true i could have just drained him or hell i could have done anything. "Yea your probally so proud huh? The vamp didn't kill the pathetic human." He mocked me and i growled. "I am not in the mood so leave!" I was loosing my control.

He smirked and threw the chain at me, i dodged easily and then Godric had him by his throat. "Do not ever attack my child." He growled his fangs out. "I will handle him Godric." The tone of the magister was one that made you just want to do what he said to avoid being killed. I certainly did and since i had seen the power he held over other vampires i wasn't about to piss him off, let alone get on his bad side. Godric released the biker and came back to my side as the magister sunk his fangs in to the man's pulse point and actually drained him. I didn't like watching the man die and i wished that he hadn't been stupid enough to came near us with only a sliver chain that he had recklessly thrown in a attempt to hit me when he should have kept a hold on it, when he shouldn't have even approached us.


	18. Chapter 18

The Magister dropped the bikers lifeless body to the ground, wiped his mouth with a small square cloth, and then turned back to us. He looked pleased with his meal. "You refused to attack even though he threw silver at you. Why?" He asked me. I wondered if i should tell him that i did not see the point in killing recklessly, humans are more than food. Or if i should just lie. Deciding it might be best to use the half truth i chose my words carefully. "I enjoy messing with him." He nodded and gave me a small smile before he looked at Godric. "Shall we continue?" He asked but i had a feeling he was just being pleasant to us, after all we had done nothing to him, and wasn't Godric older than him? If he is then that could be another reason. "Yes Magister." Godric said. Silently we all approached the little bar. I was surprised we were actually going inside, but i was scared at the same time. There was so many humans and i didn't want to kill anyone.

The bouncer stood their watching us as we got closer. He was pretty big about 6 foot, You could easily see the muscles threw his shirt. I definately would have avoided him when i was human, i would have been very afraid of him even now i was unsure if i should go any where near the guy. I could tell by the lack of fear in his eyes that he hadn't seen what had taken place only a moment ago. Good. It meant he might not be the magister's next victim. "ID's" He said as we got closer. I think it was just to humor the man but both men pulled out their ID's. _Your's is in your pocket. _Wait when did he get me one and how did he get it in to my pocket without me knowing? I pulled it out and showed it to the guy. He stepped out of the way and we walked in side, each of us slipping the cards back in their places.

_When did you get me a ID? _I asked knowing that he had been with me most of the time, the only time we had been seperated was before i woke up and when he was in the office with Eric. _I had Isabel get it for you. _Oh well that explains it. I followed them, staying close as they walked threw the crowd. I was uncomfortable, i didn't like being surrounded by so many people. One reached out to me and i immediantely moved out of reach, flash backs of someone grabbing my hair and throwing me to the ground. I was looking forward to getting the hell out of here as soon as possible. _Are you alright? _I avoided some drunk guy falling on me. _I was never good in crowds. _Another human thing that seems to have followed me threw the whole change.

I could tell from the scents in the room that most of the people in this room are humans their are... 5 vampires. The magister, Godric, me, a blond female, and a red headed male. The other two vampires were drinking true bloods at the bar talking to each other, if they noticed us they didn't seem to care. Probally best to avoid the magister anyway's, i know i would prefer to stay on his good side. After a few minutes being surrounded by all these humans was really starting to get to me so i looked around. "I haven't seen you around these parts before." A man about 22 dirty blond hair, a little taller than me, and well he was kind of cute. I could smell the alcohal on him but i didn't know enough about the stuff to be able to figure out which kind it was nor did i really care. "Just visiting." I said politely and watched as he looked me over from the shift in his scent i was pretty sure he liked what he saw. "Maybe i can show you around?" He smiled.

"Isn't it a little late?" I laughed a little knowing that ya it was probally late to him but for me this was middle of the day. "Well nights the best part." He winked and i felt something coming from Godric. Annoyance, jealousy, and boredom. Though the boredom had been there since we walked in the bar but the other two were very new. He wasn't... no he couldn't be. "The nights great." I agreed and watched as he looked around at all the people just as the music got louder. "You want to go to the back? It's loud here." Ok i may be young but even i know with my lack of experiance knew what he had just asked. I also know that he was going to get the shock of his life. "Sure."

So he led me to the back of the bar, in to a hall way down a little ways and in to one of the rooms. I could hear Godric following us, but i could tell from his curiousity and the fact that he was staying back that he was going to see how i handled this. Damn. "I've got to tell you something." I said to him, not wanting to just bite him and get him to scream. That would probally only aggravate me and i don't know what i would do. "Ok." I debated for a quick second about just letting my fangs come out or just telling him but then decided he might take it better if i told him. "I'm a vampire." He just smiled which i found extremely weird, shouldn't he be scared? or freaked out? "That's cool, i've always wanted to meet one." He said, ok ya well i am not sure that it will be 'cool' once i tell you i am hungry and your the closest food source. "Um... well that's nice but um i kind of need to feed." I took a step back pretty much decided not to prey on this guy. He was just to... i don't know unaffected and it wasn't normal.

"What happens if you don't feed?" Ya i'm not going to tell you that i will loose control. "Basically what happens with every human." I laughed, hopeing that he drop it. "So you get grumpy?" Wow ok no this guy is a idiot. "That's not so bad." He smirked and i just wanted to shake my head and leave the room, well i also wanted to drain him but that was pretty natural by now. He came closer and pressed me against the wall. Ya so i know i came to tell back with him and he thinks he's going to get laid but um he's not and if he doesn't back the fuck off he will find out just how much control it is taking me right now not to sink my fangs in to his neck. He actually moved to suck on my neck and that little movement just screwed him. To fast for him i switched positions and he was the one pressed against the wall. I bite him and drank deeply, to my surprise he didn't really freak out it was like he was testing me... or one of his friends had let a vamp feed from them and he wanted to know what it was like. Well whatever the reason i'm glad i don't have to listen to any screaming.

Once his heart beat started to slow i thought of what i had seen earlier and retracted my fangs. I liked my lips and stepped away from him. He slowly sunk to the ground and looked up at me. "Wow." Ya... ok... i'm leaving. "Thanks." I muttered and left passing Godric in the hall. He was definately amused. _That was intresting. _Not the word i would have chosen to describe that. _I will not be surprised if we turn on the news one day and he's listed as missing or dead. _He chuckled but i could tell that thought did not sit well with him and honestly it bothered me to. I stopped walking when i saw the magister standing a few feet in front of me. "I would have killed him." The magister said looking at the door that i had just came out of. I didn't know what to say but i had to say something. "I'm teaching her to pay attention to their heartbeats and stop." Godric said and the magister nodded. "How many times has she fed?" He asked.

"Twice." Godric said. "and she hasn't killed anyone?" Not yet and i hope i never do. I don't want to be a killer. "No." Godric told him and the magister looked impressed. "You chose well. It is not easy to impress me, yet the child has done so." He adjusted his jacket. "Thank you." He nodded. "I best return. Goodnight." and then he left and we just exchanged looks before leaving the bar as well.

"Well that was... scary." I said as Godric and we walked in the hotel room. "I would have left you with Isa-" He started. "No!" I said even though i have nothing against her in fact i think she's a great person but i can not be away from him and if he keeps mentioning things like i could have left you i think i might actually be the first vampire to die from a panic attack. He chucked and hugged me. "I will not leave you." He said as i wrapped my arms around his chest and layed my head against his shoulder. "Good." I smiled. Are progeny's normally this clingy to their makers? Oh well Godric doesn't seem to mind, actually he seems to like it.

I could feel curiousity coming from him and saw that he was looking towards the box. Pulling away i smiled at him before going to get it and bring it back. Handing it to him i waited to see what his reaction to the collar would be. As he pulled it out of the box he laughed and shook his head. "Your right he does need a life." I laughed and then stepped back when a wicked gleam came in to his eyes. "Oh no!" He went to grab me but i moved quickly. "No Godric!" He just smirked and then i was running away, he was chasing me that blasted collar in his hands. He was actually enjoying the chase, much like a cat chasing a mouse, what it must feel while it's doing it. One problem... I'm not a mouse any more.

I jumped out the window and landed easily in the tree, i knew if i hesitated for even a second he would catch me and i really don't want to wear that collar. So i ran to the edge and jumped in to another, flipping before i landed on the ground. That was fun and something i was to afraid of doing when i was human. A soon as my feet touched the ground i ran again as fast as i could. Suddenly i was tackled to the ground but his arms were wrapped around me so i wouldn't get hurt. When we finally stopped rolling i looked up at him... cause you know just my luck to be pinned beneath the man i really liked when i was human, my maker, and the man i still like now. My feelings suck sometimes... and now he can feel them, which would possible be why he's grinning.

"Meany." I muttered childishly as i tried to push him off me. He just chuckled and raised his hand that was holding the collar. "No! I'm not a dog!" I tried to take it away from him but he just held it higher and pinned my hands in his free one. "Your not." He agreed but i could feel that this was fun he was enjoying my reactions to this god forsaken collar. "If you put that on me i swear i will make your life hell." I said not sure if i meant it or not. "I'm dead and so are you for that matter." He was having to much fun with this. What was it that Ms. Carmen use to tell the other girls? Hit them in their weak spot... ya that's not going to work and not to mention i would be pissing off a 2000 year old vampire and all he has to do is say as your maker i command you and i have to do what he says.

"Unlife whatever." I said and then i tried to kick him when he brought his other hand down and put the collar on me. "and you have to walk threw the hotel wearing that." He smirked before he got off me. I glared at him and then pulled out my cell. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Calling that irritating pain in the ass viking!" I growled holding the phone to my ear.

"Hello Rose."

"Don't you hello me." I snapped. "Seriously! A fucking collar!" I yelled at him but he just chuckled.

"He made you wear it didn't he."

"Yes."

"Well then your stuck and he isn't going to let you take it off."

"Bastard." I growled at him wishing more than anything that he was here so i could kick his ass... or atleast attempt to.

"Is that my pet name?"

"Bye Jerk." I hung up on him knowing all that had done was amuse him even more... god damn male vampires and their amusement with my reactions. "Come on." Godric said holding out his hand while he tried not to smile. "No thanks." I said getting to my feet as quickly as i could trying to run off. He caught me easily. "Why are you so bent on me wearing this thing?" I asked truely curious and already planning how to destroy it. I could burn it but that would be to easy, i'll have to think of something else. "What is that phrase that children these days seem so fond of? ... i think it would be that if for me to know and you to find out."


	19. Chapter 19

Godric and I had returned to the hotel and despite everything i had done from trying to run to literally beating on him he still made me walk threw the lobby wearing that damn collar. I had to admit that it was kind of funny though. Godric had chased me from our hotel room to about 10 miles away from the hotel just to put some stupid leather collar that labeled me as his, I wouldn't mind that much, ok at all. If i wasn't labeled as his bitch. When we got in to the elevator i reached up to remove said collar and he caught my wrists, i saw that he was smirking and he seemed to really like this collar around my neck. I wondered why but instead of asking i just smiled and used my knew found strenth to pull my hands free. He wanted me to test him, i could see and feel that so i decided not to take the collar off yet.

My maker was definately in a good mood tonight, which happened because of... shit... i guess i have to be grateful for Eric. He must have known that the trials were going to bother Godric, which would explain the collar. As soon as the doors opened i bolted down the hall, trying to make it so to many people didn't see it and my reaction to this seemed to amuse Godric. I unlocked the door with the key that i had swiped from Godric's pocket and went inside. Once again reaching for the collar and found myself pinned to the wall. "Your not going to let me take it off are you?" He didn't answer probally because we both already knew that answer. No for some reason he wanted it there.

Every part of me was aware how close he was and he was really close only a inch of space between us. Something changed in his emotions before they disapeared all together and i nearly panicked, if he wasn't right in front of me i have know idea what i would have done. It was weird not being able to feel his emotions i had gotten use to it within the last few days but apparently he can block me or stop the connection, i don't really know how to describe it. I looked in to his eyes and saw something that was very similar to how Eric looked at me sometimes... except this was different, stronger some how and it was driving me crazy. "If you don't stop looking at me like that, i have no idea what i am going to do." Honestly i didn't in the slightest.

His eyes got darker. 'I'm bring sexy bac-' Godric answered his phone so fast i barely saw it... but that could be because i'm fighting against really foreign feelings here. "What." It was simple and filled with irritation.

"Eric told me you made a new vampire and this time it's a girl." A woman said and i reconized her voice, she was the one who had been with Eric when he called ealier.

"When we return to Dallas we will stop in Shreveport."

"Not a good time huh." I could pratically hear the smirk. "Eric your daddy sounds sexually frusturated!" I heard a faint then you should let him go. "Alright." She agreed easily enough and then said. "Have fun." He snapped the phone shut throwing it on to the chair beside us. "We should go to sleep." He said taking a step back and i realized that i was starting to feel the pull of the sun now. I didn't know if i was grateful or not, mainly i was just struggling to figure out what the hell had just happened or nearly happened.

The next night wasn't the least bit awkward which made me wonder if i had imagined everything well that was in till half way threw the flight i reached up and the tips of my fingers brushed against smooth leather. I didn't understand, i was unexprienced in life. Sad but true. Sure i could figure out a lot of things but this was something different i had no idea what to do or say. If i should talk to him about it or drop it. In the end of my internal debate i decided just to wait it out and see what happened. About 10 minutes later he landed outside of some bar called Fangtasia and walked towards the back.

When we got inside he led me down a hall, walking threw this place like he knew like he knew the back of his hand or something. I caught the smell of sex a few seconds before he stopped outside the room it was coming from. "Are you done." He said and for a second i almost thought he was talking to me. It was easier to know what was going on when he wasn't blocking the bond. I wish he would stop, it was driving me crazy. I swear if he was just to walk away from me and i couldn't see him i would probally go insane.

"Hello Godric, Rose." Eric said emerging from the room, a half naked woman on the desk behind him. I looked down trying to erase the look of pleasure that was written all over her face from my mind. Her scent that i realized was arousal filling the air. "Are you done?" I repeated Godric's question from ealier and Eric chuckled, i just knew he was smirking. "Your both welcome to join us." I shook my head and looked up at him. "A woman wanted to meet me?" I was going to ignore that.

"Pam, my progeny-" He was going to say more but i cut him off. "Wait YOU have a progeny?" I couldn't believe it, i didn't take him for the type to want to bother with the responsiblities. "Yes. She's checking ID." He was definately amused with how i reacted. I swear everything i did amused them. "Go meet her." Eric said and i looked at Godric, not wanting to leave him. The bond returned then and he nodded, showing that it was alright. He looked backed at Eric and i could tell he wanted to talk to him. So i left them alone.

When i walked out of the hall i was surprised to see a throne, lights, humans throwing themselves at vampires. The smell of achohal, blood, and arousal was thick in the air. I tried not to let any of it bother me but i was still new to everything and the combination of everything was driving me crazy, it didn't help that i was seperated from Godric and i felt extremely vulnerable. I was fairly close to having a panic attack, i just hoped none of this showed as i passed the gothic tables where both humans and vampires were all over each other.

I focused on the door where people were coming in, judging from what Eric said about her checking idea. That was probally where i would find her. Deciding to space myself between these people as fast as i could i used my speed to run to the door. Stopping about 15 feet away from it. "ID." A blond woman wearing a tight leather dress and 4 inch heels, said to a group of humans 3 men 3 woman. They immediantly showed it to her and she stepped aside to let them pass before turning to me. I hadn't realized she knew i was here.

"Do you need something?" She sounded bored. I would be to if i had to stand there all night. "You called Godric last night and said you wanted to meet me." I told her figuring i might as well just get on with it instead of beating around the bush, besides i was desperate for something to distract me from everything going on around me. "So your his new progeny." She confirmed the bored tone being replaced by interest. "Yea." I said trying and i don't use that word lightly not to just run back to him right now. A orange haired woman came up to Pam then. "Mr. Stick up his ass would like to speak with you." I sooo have to find out who she's talking about. "Take over." Pam ordered before disapearing threw the crowd.

"Hello." she smiled at me before checking some males ID and motioned for him to go in. "I'm Jessica Hamby." I gave her a small smile. "Hi, i'm Rose Woods." I just had to ask. "So um whos the guy you were talking about?" She smiled. "Eric Northman." I laughed, she was awesome. "Your right." There was no way i could or even want to argue with that. "Um... Rose, this is kind of... well if i go to attack can you stop me?" What? Why would she need me to- Oh! "I'll do my best but i'm barely in control of myself." I admitted. She immediantely realized what i saying. "So your new to this whole vampire life to?" I nodded. "Sweet! I've only met older vamps. Then again Bill never let me do anything so i never had the chance." Bill... "Bill Compton?" I asked.

"Yea he is- was my maker." Ya i no, i wondered if i should say anything but then decided might not be best to. "I'm sorry for your loss." I sounded very sorry but inside i was murderously angry. That bastard had destroyed lives, for whatever his god damn reason was. Godric was beside me in seconds looking around and was surprised to see me standing there and not attacking anyone. _This is Bill's progeny, when she mentioned him i remembered everything he had done. Sorry. _He relaxed, i saw Pam and Eric approaching. "I hope i am not interrupting." I heard a whistle, i don't think whoever did it meant for it to be so loud.

"Damn you bitches are fine." A black man said as him and his friend checked us out. "ID." Jessica said coldly i don't think she was taking being called a bitch well and honestly i didn't like it either. "Ain't got it, left it at the crib." She looked at me and i smiled reconizing the look of payback. "Well then why don't you and your bitch leave." She said hands on her hips. "Oh and don't forget to buy some diapers on your way home. Your going to need them." I told them as both of our fangs came out and we stepped towards them. "You see we don't take being called bitches very well." Jessica growled. They backed up, i could smell their fear. This was fun, they turned and ran as fast as they could towards a beat up truck. We retracted our fangs and laughed.

"Rose." I heard Godric say my name and i stopped and looked at him. He looked like he was going to scold me. "Why take such offense when your wearing a collar that says your Godric's bitch?" Eric asked smirking and i returned his with on of my own. I had forgotten my irritation with the ass. "Because you sent it and he made me wear it and still will not let me remove it." Pam shook her head. "Woman don't like being labeled, you think after as much time as you to have been walking the earth you would no this." She motioned for Jessica to move and she did to Eric's side. She didn't seem comfortable with Godric but she didn't know him so i completely understood that. Not to mention she didn't have her maker anymore... she didn't feel safe, she felt vulnerable and Eric had taken her in so naturally she would go to him.

I felt bad for her and knew this was hard for her. Hell being seperated from Godric for only a few minutes was enough to scare the hell out of me. "Well she is his." Eric shrugged and i sighed. The guy was impossible to talk to sometimes... most of the time. "Sorry... but i'm confused." Jessica said and i knew how that was, hell i was confused most of the time since my turning. "Don't apologize, i completely understand how that is. Godric is Eric's and my maker." She looked between the three of us before stopping on me. "Isn't Eric over 1000 years old wouldn't that make Godric?" She was curious. "Over 2000 years old." I answered her unspoken question and watched the amazement enter her eyes. "Cool." She said and i smiled. "Teenagers." Eric said and Godric shot him a look.


	20. Chapter 20

After awhile Eric sat on the throne, i laughed at him. "Your right Jessica, he really does have a stick up his ass but i didn't think he was that full of himself." I told her. "It gets worse." She said and i wondered how it could get worse. Well that was in till a line of humans formed and was literally sucking up to the cocky bastard. I looked at Godric and he just shook his head. One of the waistresses walked up to Eric and i heard very clearly. "Master Ms. Stackhouse called." Seriously? They call him master? "Your right, it does get worse." I said as i watched a woman throw herself at him. I called Sookie deciding it would be best to spare her, she didn't need to see this.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Rose."

"Rose what have you been up to?"

"Right now, i am watching in horror as humans throw themselves at Eric, his staff call him master, and he sits on a throne."

"So your at fangtasia?"

"Yup... and what kind of name is fangtasia anyway's?"

"I don't know."

"I'm actually on my way there."

"You sure you want to see this?"

"I don't have a choice. Bill's missing."

"uhh... i actually need to talk to you about that."

"What do you know?"

"I'll tell you when you get here." I didn't want her getting upset and getting in to a car accident.

"Ok... I will be there in about 45 minutes."

"Alright, see you soon." She hung up first and then i slipped the phone back in my pocket. "So how long have you been a vampire?" Jessica asked me. "4 Days." I told her, the sad part was i actually had to count back. "I've only been a vampire for about a week and a half." So she's not much older than me, but she looked like she was turned young. If not the same age as me than younger. "I feel bad for you." I told her as i say Eric smirking as a man kissed his shoe. I have to walk the earth forever with this guy as my i don't know brother? Can anyone say i'm screwed. "Thanks. At least i'm not the only one who thinks this is... yea i don't really need to explain it." Nope anyone who missed this was either stupid or blind.

Sookie showed up 45 minutes later and found Jessica and me easily since we were still standing near the door. Godric had walked off a few minutes ago to go join the one with a stick up his ass. "It's horrible isn't it? and he wonders why i won't be his human." She sighed and slight shook her head. I know he loves her and he would be happy and do anything for her if she would just give him a chance. It's just very hard to tell her to when he's sitting there like that. _I know i have to tell Sookie what happened but what about Jessica?_ I didn't know if she should know if that would give her a sense of closure or just really piss her off. _Eric has already told her but it would be best to have her leave while you explain things to Ms. Stackhouse. _I didn't really think she should hear this again. I felt really bad for her... i didn't even want to THINK about loosing Godric. In fact i had been standing here this whole time avoiding it.

"Yes it is." Jessica agreed, i just nodded. "Jessica." Eric called for her and she rolled her eyes. "He's calling, i've got to go." She said before walking off to go see what he wanted but i knew he was just getting her away from us so we could go somewhere and talk. Shit... i would have to go a pretty good distance away to speak with Sookie. I didn't think she would want me openly talking about this in front of anyone, she wouldn't want her pain seen. I would have to walk away from Godric... oh god please don't let me freak out. "Lets go outside." I said gently taking Sookie's hand, i didn't want to accidently hurt her. I led her a pretty good distance past her car or atleast i think it was her car, it smelt like her.

"What happened Rose?" She asked the question she must have been dying to ask since she walked threw Fangtasia's doors. "We went to the trial's for the makers of the progeny's that attacked and killed many people..." I told her releasing her hand. "Bill was one of the makers..." Her eyes widened as she took in this information. "No no Bill wouldn't do that!" She shook her head, she didn't want to believe me. She really does love him despite whatever he did to make her mad at him at the hotel. "It's true... and because of that... he was staked..." I didn't expect what happened next. She just stood there staring at me, trying to see if i was lying or telling the truth. "God i am such a idiot... he used me and i still believe he isn't capable o-of... he was g-going to g-give me to h-his queen and i-i." I started crying as i watched as she stuggled to hold herself together.

A scent hit me and i looked around for the source. Three wolve's were approaching us, trying to be sneaky. I let my fangs come out and growled warning them to back off. They stopped for a second exchanging looks before baring their teeth at me and snarling at me. I stepped protectively in front of Sookie. "Rose!" Sookie yelled as three more appeared behind us. God damn it! I turned my back on the three in front of us and picked her up. Easily climbing the tree and setting her on a sturdy branch, jumping back down. "Call Godric!" She said just as one of the wolves form changed in to a human. I didn't expect that. He was dark skinned but only a few shades darker than Sookie, peicing brown eyes, but his hair was starting to gray. Muscular and tall.

"What are you surprised little girl?" He laughed at me as the other 5 surrounded me. "What do you want?" I demanded my voice filled with anger. Atleast the fear for Sookie's life wasn't showing in my voice. "Your blood and the blond your protecting." I growl vicously. "No!" _Werewolves! Or atleast i think that's what they are! They want Sookie and my blood! _I looked around carefully i didn't want to miss anything. _Rose grab her and run now! _On it! I wasn't about to ignore him. I jumped in to the tree and picked her up. "Were leaving." I said before jumping in to another tree. Snarling mutts following us, but none of them able to keep up with me.

I should have ran in the first place but my instincts told me to fight and i listened. In seconds Eric and Godric were with us. A flash back hit me hard and i nearly dropped Sookie with what i saw. I remembered everything very clearly. Wolves had attacked my family back then and a naked man had thrown me over his shoulder... he looked like. I set Sookie down barely aware threw my sudden need to murder the man that i didn't want to hurt her. Then i was gone running from them and towards the now retreating mutts.

I started to reconize some of them now... the prints on their fur. Oh my god! These are the wolves that destroyed my family their the ones that ripped Tyler apart! "Reconize me." I growled and was the white wolf changed in to the man. "Your the brat aren't you?" I needed revenge but i also wanted answered and one way or another i was getting them. I was barely able to control myself, i wanted to rip them apart slowly. "Yes." I hissed. "Thought the fangers drained ya." Oh you wish. "Apparently not." Seeing as i am standing in front of you, beyond ready to kill you. "Well then i guess we have a job to do boys." He chuckled.

"I just want to know one thing. Why? Why did you do it?" I was fighting a loosing battle with myself, trying to stand here was impossible. I wanted to go back to Godric, i wanted to rip them apart, and i wanted answered. I was literally at war with myself. "Simple we bring you to our master and get V." I growled shifted so i could easily lunge for the nearest wolf. They murdered my family for blood, vampire blood! That doesn't even fucking begin to justify their actions. "Your all going to die. Slowly and as painfully as possible!" I shrieked. I could tell that Godric, Eric, and Sookie were getting closer. I was to focused on the werewolves to wonder what had taken so long. "Good their bringing the blond. We can get her and you." No!

I attacked him, pinning him to the ground easily and throwing the mutt that dared to try to bite me in to the others of his pack. "You will not touch her!" I was pulled away from him by Eric on vaguely aware that he was saying something as the man shifted back in to his wolf form. "Let me kill them." I growled. They murdered my family! They want to kidnap Sookie and me! They want my blood! and god knows what they want with her! The wolf bared his teeth and snarled taking a few steps towards us, Eric snarled at him, keeping me pinned against his chest. "Rose." Sookie called my name, she sounded afraid but i wasn't sure if it was me she was afraid of or the werewolves.

"hm?" I chose just to make that noise not sure if i would be able to talk without a string of some very colorful language towards the wolves coming out, but i still sounded pissed even to my own ears. "What happened?" She was trying to distract me. "Sookie now is not the time. The wolves threatened you and her. They are the ones who murdered her family." Eric said quickly. "She's responding to the threat and the need to kill is very strong." Godric told her but i barely heard him as 3 of the wolves stepped forward backing up the one who talked and the other two looped around heading for Sookie. Half of me was screamed for me to kill the other was screaming at me to protect her. I shoved against Eric as hard as i could, only able to get free enough to grab one of the wolves tails and i yanked. Hard. Throwing him easily against the ground and pinning him with my foot.

"Shit. There's a fight at the bar." Eric hissed. "Go i'll handle things here." In a second Eric released his hold on me and Godric took his place, Sookie right behind him. "Please!" I begged wanting nothing more than to end their lifes. They needed to pay and now! Godric was deciding wether he should let me. I could feel the shift of emotions but i was far to focused on the pack to be able to tell them apart. I was murderously angry, it was a huge fight just to contain everything i wanted to scream at the mutts. I wanted revenge, i wanted to protect Sookie, and i wanted to get rid of this threat that had ruined my life once before and i refused to let them do it again.

"Can you really walk the earth for eternity knowing you murdered them?" He asked making me think... I wasn't a killer before i was turned, i had barely even fought back, i just took it... knowing it would be over. Father had told me to be a good girl and i'm pretty sure he would consider murder bad. Mother had told me that she didn't want me to do anything that i would regret... God damn it. I knew they wouldn't approve of this. Of me ending their lives. I looked at Sookie and she was begging me not to do it... "They are still going to do whatever they can to get us." I growled. It was true. For some reason they wanted Sookie and me. Even if they did live they would still come after us. "I didn't say that wouldn't be handled." I felt anger coming from him. It wasn't lost on me that i hadn't felt his anger before. I could see it in his eyes and i knew that this wasn't going to end well... for the wolves.

Was it wrong that i was happy about that?


	21. Chapter 21

Godric had let me go and walked towards them with a look of murder in his eyes that i am pretty sure God would fear. He had left me with Sookie, knowing i wouldn't leave her unprotected. Which is probally why he had done it, i was pretty sure i still would have attacked those dogs if Eric had been with Sookie but no... he had a fight to break up. Naturally Godric had finished off the wolve's quickly sucessfully ending part of my bad mood... a very small part. "Rose are you alright?" Sookie asked hugging me and i imediantely held my breath but returned the hug as gently as possible, being very careful that i didn't loose control again. "We should go." Godric said before i could answer her, reminding me of the bar fight Eric had went to stop. He picked her up and we were off.

When we got back to the bar it was as if nothing had happened. Though i could practically sense the agression in the air. "What happened?" I asked to curious about what had taken place. "The humans got very drunk and started a fight. The vampires... nearly went on a feeding frenzy." Eric explained shooting cold glares at everyone. Thank god i was not here. Oh thank god! I had a hard enough time without scents mixing. When he stopped shooting everyone looks and looked at Godric i knew they were talking. That still annoyed me but i was just glad they didn't ask me to go to a different room again.

"Everything went well?" Eric asked looked at all of us. "People lost their lives Eric i wouldn't consider that well." Sookie said staring at him and i couldn't help the anger building inside me. I needed to feed before i took everything i had been feeling on her. "They derserved it." I reconized that she was going to argue with him and i walked off. I did not want to listen to Sookie try to say that their deaths could have been avoided, it wasn't. "Rose!" Sookie called. "I need to talk to you in my office Sookie." I reconized that tone. It was the it doesn't matter how much you argue your going one. "I need something to break." I said harshly under my breath as i stormed down the halls trying to seperate myself from the humans.

Godric was following me as Eric had literally dragged Sookie in to his office and caused me to stop and throw the door open. "Treat her right Eric." I growled, god the idiot may love her but he was completely clueless on how to treat her. With those words i shut the door and walked off again. By the time i had stopped i was standing near the back door. "Calm down." Godric said but i couldn't. "How!" I snapped and immediantly regretted it. It wasn't his fault this happened he was just trying to stop before me i ended up doing something stupid. "I'm sorry i didn't mean to snap at you." I told him hopeing he forgave me for it. But knowing him he probally wouldn't even hold it against me.

I tried to listen and calm down but it didn't help that i could hear what Eric and Sookie were talking about.

_"Rose needs you to understand the situation Sookie. She considers you family." _I was surprised that Eric was actually acting like a adult. It was just odd though. Probally because of how he usually acts all the time.

_"Would you be nice enough to explain the situation?" _I knew Sookie had been threw alot, i had been in the middle of explaining everything about Bill when the wolves attacked. She was hurt and here i was acting like i was the only one. I felt bad and decided to stop Eric.

"_She was only 4 when her family was taken away from her. Ripped apart actually by those wolves that you saw tonight." _I acted quickly and was in the room in seconds.

"Sorry for overreacting." I forced a smile i knew Eric could see right threw it but Sookie couldn't in the state she was in right now. It was like she was in shock. I was sure everything that had happened was to much to handle right now. She needed to let it out and i could tell she wasn't going to do that here.

"Rose i-" I knew she was going to apologize but none of this was here fault. "I have an idea, i know i can't eat anymore but why don't we call Jason and we can go to a restaurant or something?" She smiled. "That's a great idea! but how about a movie instead if we let that boy eat anymore he's going to be bigger than gran's house." We laughed, though for me it was a little forced. I was in pain and wanted to destroy something but i wanted Sookie to know she wasn't in this alone. So she called Jason.

Holding her hand over the phone so he couldn't here her she said. "He picked up a girl at Merlotes and wants to bring her to. He actually suggested Eric and Godric come with us as a sort of date night. I think he is drunk out of his mind." No doubt "Ya cause we both know Jason wouldn't suggest Eric came with us. Expessially as your date." I was surprised by the content looks on both of the guys faces. They were ok with this idea? Sookie noticed it to and muttered might as well humor my drunk brother. Before she said anything i spoke having a idea i wanted to see if she was ok with it.

"Can Jessica come with us?" From what she said Bill didn't let her out much. I knew how it felt to be excluded from the group and besides she seems really nice. "That's a great idea!" She said and then looked at Eric. "Can she?" As Sookie looked at him Eric had this look in his eyes that said he would do anything for her. I made me want to say aww! but then i decided just to use it against him when he says something stupid again. "Yes." and just like that to look was gone but of course it had happened to fast for Sookie to see so she didn't even know. "Pam told her to come." Eric said before Sookie could say anything else. She just nodded.

"That's fine Jason."

_"Cool! See ya in an hour_!"

"Bye." She said right before he hung up. "You wanted me?" Jessica said as she stood outside the room, with all of us here she didn't know what to expect. It was scaring her. "We're going to go see a movie and we wanted to know if you wanted to come. Jason's coming to and suggested it be like a date night." She rolled her eyes at that. "So you can bring Hoyt." Sookie finished. I think it was better that she explained it anyway's Eric was a jerk sometimes even when he didn't mean to be. Though i was curious about who this Hoyt was.

"Definately but i need to feed first." She said and i decided i should probally as well just to be safe. From the sounds of it was was going to be around atleast 3 humans. "Actually i should probally to." Sookie didn't like that idea... i nearly mentioned that we could just drink Tru blood on the way but then i remembered the vile taste. "We won't kill anyone." I promised, after all i had fed from two people already and hadn't even came close to killing them. "Be quick." Eric said and i rolled my eyes. "Your not impressing anyone Eric." I said leaving the room quickly, with Jessica following closely as Sookie giggled.

We got lucky and didn't have to look. Two brothers came up to us, flirting. "Come with us." Jessica said and they followed her without question. We stopped in a empty area in the back corner of the room. "Might as well make this quick before Eric has a fit." I noticed her look past me and saw Godric watching us. I had known he was there but i don't know i guess with everything that happened tonight i was jumpy. So we talked to the guys for a minute letting them know what we were and fed before joining Godric and making out way to the others who were apparently so impatient they were already outside.

"I txted Hoyt he's coming." Jessica said happily. Sookie walked to her yellow car and went to get in my Eric held the door shut. "Your riding with us." I saw pure fury in her eyes and decided it would be best to act and save my "brother" from his own stupidity. "What i think he means is because of the events that have happened tonight he would like for you to ride in his car so he can protect you in case something goes wrong." Sookie calmed down. "I guess that's fine." She agreed reluctantly and walked away from him and up to Godric, Jessica, and me. Eric motioned for us to get in the car, Jessica got in first and i slipped in the middle as Godric sat in the passenger and then Eric got in the front while Sookie sat next to me and shut the door. Eric was driving as soon as her door was closed.

The drive didn't take us that long and we ended up staying the the car as we waited for Jason and whoever Hoyt was to show up. "How are you taking being a vampire?" Sookie asked me. "Ok i guess." I think i was doing ok but so far i haven't really had time to think about with everything that's happened since my turning. "What have you been up to?" She asked i knew she was trying to distract herself and i hated that she even needed to, not because she's bothering me just because if i hadn't told her she would be happy but she did deserve to know. "Godric and Eric taught me a little bit about fighting and i knocked Eric down but that was probally because he was going easy on me, i learned how to feed without killing anyone, and that's pretty much it. You know the rest." I didn't want to mention it and i hoped she wouldn't think about it.

A loud sound came up and immediantly i looked to see a truck, i figured it was probally at it's normal volume but since my hearing was definately better now it was louder to me. I wasn't at all surprised to see Jason get out. I guess the person Jessica was waiting for pulled up because she was out of the car pretty fast. I slipped out to then, seeing as we were all going to go in anyway's. Jason noticed me then and smiled but didn't approach, i could see in his eyes that he was worried that i couldn't handle this and something would go wrong. I guess i probally shouldn't sit right next to them or Sookie so he didn't spend the entire time freaking out.

The woman he brought got out of the truck and came around to his side. "Hey Jason." I said hopeing he would calm down some. "Hey Rose, what have you been up to?" I looked at her just as she grabbed his hand and wondered if she even knew she was with 4 vampires. I didn't want to freak her out so in till i knew for sure i wouldn't say anything. "Hi I'm Cassi Andrews." She said and i realized she thought i was... i don't know hitting on him? "I'm Rose Woods." I smiled. "Nothing much just came to meet a friend of Eric's." I said. He didn't like that but there was nothing he could do. I noticed Cassi was looking at me curiously like she was trying to figure out what i was doing. "Where's Sook?" He asked looking around. "She's in the car with Godric." He looked at the car and i guess he decided nothing was going on because he just shrugged and walked over to it.

"Don't touch the car, i think Eric's protective of it." I laughed not sure if i was right or not but at the moment just messing with Jason. Then i looked back at Cassi figuring i might as well put her worries to a rest. "God my brother is a idiot sometimes." I laughed. "Who Jason?" She asked and i nodded immediately she looked embarassed. "Well were not blood related but i see him as my big brother." I explained and some of the embarassment faded. "So Jason said this was a sort of date night but i have no idea who was all coming." She admitted and i figured that was of her way of asking me if i knew. "I show you." I said and motioned for her to follow me. Heading towards Jessica who was with Eric and a human that i assume is Hoyt. "Hey this is Cassi she wanted to come meet everyone." I said as we stopped in front of them. "Cassi this is Jessica, Eric, and Hoyt right?" He nodded i smiled. "Nice to meet you all." Eric just nodded but i could tell he was holding back some comments. Atleast he was smart enough to realize this was probally his chance to start something with Sookie and he wasn't trying to screw it up. "I'm going to introduce her to the other two." I said and she said a quick bye and followed me.

Getting to the car, i smiled as Sookie slapped Jason's shoulder for making a dirty comment about her being in a car with a guy alone. "Having fun Jason?" I laughed and he just grinned. "This is Sookie, Jason's sister, and Godric." I said. "This is Cassi." Sookie smiled. "Nice to meet you Cassi, i hope my brother isn't causing you any trouble?" Cassi smiled. "Not at all." Yet anyway's. I was aware that introducing her to the vampires was kind of pointless they already knew who she was but she didn't know them and as far as i know she doesn't know we're vamps. "Well i guess we should all go pick a movie." Sookie smiled and waved to the others to come.


	22. Chapter 22

To my surprise Eric bought all the tickets and it made me wonder if he had a ulterior motive for it or if he was just being nice. I didn't ask though but i did thank him. We all got in line for food and the smell was horrible, i couldn't stand so close to that, i held my breath and moved at a fast walking pace away from it. It didn't help, this entire place was filled with it... i was going to have to endure this. The humans had their popcorn and soda's which repulsed me now it smelt wrong, awful, and disgusting but i didn't say anything as i rejoined them and followed everyone. 5 minutes later we were watching some horror movie because that was what Jason wanted to see and he had no idea of what had just happened and neither Sookie, Godric, Eric, or me said anything about it. I didn't mind much now that i had pretty much lived threw in once.

I was sitting next to Godric since we had all pretty much chose outside. Of Course Cassi was with Jason, Jessica and Hoyt, Sookie and Eric, and Godric and me. The whole time i was sitting next to him i was trying to ignore what i was feeling most of it confused me, i only reconized a few things like lust and that alone was making it nearly impossible to stay in my seat. God! When will this movie be over! I wanted to do things i had never done before and that kind of scared me. Yep i am lusting after my maker... Eric smirked at me almost like he knew and he probally did he's been around women for 1000 years if he can't read body language theres something wrong with the guy and that means that Jason probally knew to and possibly Hoyt. Which of course means that Eric is going to mess with me relentlessly...

I knew Godric knew, there was no way to avoid that since he can feel everything i feel. I know i can feel his emotions but right now he seemed content no sign of anything bothering him. I ignored Eric and tried to focus on the movie. It just didn't interest me. My phone blinked, i had forgotten i had been flipping it in the air... well for about 30 minutes after the movie started. I checked it and it said i had a message from Eric. Well might as well see what he has to say. _He isn't going to make the first move. _Since i had no idea how to reply i just closed the phone and put it back in my pocket.

Not to mention all the food smell, the fact that i was still holding my breathe, not like i really needed to breathe anyway's and i couldn't easily hear Jason making out with Cassi and i could smell their arousal. It was not helping my situation at all. It was hard not to just let myself do what i was fighting so hard not to. The only reason i was even fighting it was because i didn't want to do something Godric didn't want me to. I'm going to be stuck as a teenager forever... hormonal forever. Oh god! How does Godric handle this?

I shot out of my seat when the movie was over, of course it wasn't fast enough because i was trying not to scare Cassi. It was kind of annoying to want to be near Godric and away from him at the same time. "I'll meet you guys at the car." I said and walked off, it was hard to walk away from Godric it had been since i had been turned and the normal feelings that came with that were back. I just didn't know how to handle this. I leaned against the wall in the back of the theater trying to calm myself down so i didn't do anything while we were in the car with the others cause apparently being here was difficult for me not to act and being in a enclosed space probally wouldn't help. No things would just get worse and i had no choice but to deal with it.

I caught Jason's scent before i saw him. He looked worried and i knew it probally took alot for in to come look for me alone. "Hey Jason." I said. "Are you alright Rose?" He asked when he was standing right in front of me. "I'm fine just got a little spooked by the movie." I lied and i figured he was probally likely to believe it with how i reacted to the last movie he watched with us. "That's not it but if you don't want to talk about it thats fine, but Godric is literally struggling not to come find you." I didn't realize that in till Jason said it.

Godric's emotions were fairly close to mine so close i hadn't been able to tell the two apart. "It's just..." I didn't want to tell my brother what had been going on with me for the last couple of hours. It would make both of us uncomfortable. "Hormones." He offered and i just stared at him and he continued. "Rose you were turned when you were a teenager, a sexually repressed teenager." I did not want to have this talk with him. Sookie yes. Jason no! "It's normal and now that your a vampire-" If i could blush anymore i would be bright red with embarassment.

"O-ok! I get it! Lets just go back to the others." I said trying to keep my voice steady but it cracked on the first word. "Alright." He chuckled and i was so not going to let him change his mind, i started towards the doors. Please never ever say that to me again Jase.

When we got back to the others, Jason seemed very proud of himself. Yes he had managed to throughly embarass a vampire granted i was new to this life i still think it counts. "Jase i've gotta head home soon." Cassi said and i swear i just saw a light bulb flash above Jason's brain. "Alright i'll take you just one sec let me say goodbye." He walked passed me and actually surprised me when he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. Was i considered safe to him now? He didn't smell afraid. "Take good care of this one, she's going threw some stuff your probally going to want to let her talk to Sookie about." Jason said pushing me towards Godric actually making me stagger because i hadn't been expecting him to do anything like that. "Oh and by the way, she's-" No! I put my hand over his mouth as i steadied myself just a few feet in front of Godric.

"He's crazy." I said and pushed Jason's towards his girfriend but Sookie stepped forwarded and looked at him. "Sookie your brother is drunk." Eric said quietly to her. "Jason! Your drunk!" She didn't like it and i felt bad for forgetting that she had came to that conclusion earlier and not paying better attention. "I'll drive you and Cassi home." She said stubbornly and i could tell he was going to fight her on this so i decided to guilt him... which would make me feel bad for a while and add to this emotional rollar coaster. "Jason i can't loose anyone else... please just let Sookie drive you two home." I begged and heard Eric queitly chuckle. I wanted to tell him to shut up.

"You ain't gonna loose anyone Rose. I can handle myself, i'm a adult." He said and i shook my head. "My parents were adults! It doesn't matter how old you are bad things can always happen. Either you let Sookie drive you... or i will follow you all the way to your house to make sure nothing happens." I said the last part queitly. "You won't. The sun with me up in a few hours and you need to sleep." I looked at Cassi and she didn't seem to think much about Jason's comment, she actually looked concerned. "Jase you should listen to your sisters. Sookie can drive us." He looked at her and i guess decided to give up because he just shrugged and walked towards his truck.

By the time everything had been settled and we were all back where we were supposed to be, Godric and i ended up staying at Eric's. Sookie had txted me to tell me she was home and i wanted to tell her that i would tell her what was going on tomorrow since i was pretty sure she wanted to know how long we were going to be here, so i had Eric teach me. When he tried to make me beg i walked away and about 10 minutes later he sent me a txt message filled with the basics and told me to figure the rest out on my own. I sent what i wanted to say to Sookie and thanked Eric.

By the time i had nothing left to distract me i was forced to endure all the emotions i had been trying to ignore most of the night. "Rose..." I figured he would probally want to talk about it sooner or later. "Yea?" There really was no avoiding it, but he didn't say anything. I could feel all the same things coming from him and i looked at him confused. Why would he want me? It was taking everything i had not to just kiss him.

Eventually (about 30 seconds.) everything i had just wasn't enough anymore. I had crossed the room that Eric had allowed us to use for the night in the blink of an eye and was standing in front of him. Lust hit me, from both him and me, my fangs came out. I couldn't hold back anymore. I kissed him and found my self pinned against the wall. "DON'T BREAK THE WALL!" I heard Eric say loudly obviously trying to make sure we heard him and i swear i probally would have died from embarassment if Godric hadn't bit my bottom lip making me gasp and thrust his tounge in my mouth. I heard a tear and realized i had just ripped his shirt. Oops.

He pulled up my shirt and broke the kiss. "Your going to have to wait for that Godric." Eric said and i noticed he was standing in the door way... the very open door way. Did we leave to door open? Crap! We just pretty much invited Eric to watch... oh god. Eric was smirking as he leaned against the door frame and looked like he was really enjoying this. I looked at Godric and his eyes were dark, he didn't want to stop and i couldn't figure why he was going to if he didn't want to. Then i felt it. The overwelming urge to sleep. The sun was coming up and the need to sleep was taking over.

God damn it...

"She looks irritated." I was, at the damn sun. Why the hell did it have to come up now? Godric was irritated to, but i didn't know if it was at Eric or the sun. I had the feeling it was both though and from the look on Eric's face, he did to. Godric moved back a few feet, i didn't want him to but i understood why so i didn't reach for him even though i really wanted to. "Goodnight Eric." Godric said and Eric chuckled but didn't say anything else and left. I couldn't fight it anymore so i walked over to the bed and layed down, to my surprise Godric followed and pulled me against him. I smiled and laid my arm on his chest. I was asleep in seconds.


	23. Chapter 23

When i woke up i was surprised to find Eric next to us, he was lying on my left side. They were both talking in that other language again and it still managed to annoy me. In fact that was annoying me more than Eric being near me, which i didn't really mind as long as he didn't try to touch me. Surprisely he wasn't even trying. Whatever they are talking about must be important then. Godric could feel my annoyance and i could feel his confusion, i would tell him it was because of the language later but for now i needed to change, txt Sookie and see hows she's doing, check on Jason, and deal with whatever comes up next.

I sat up just to be pulled right back down by Godric. Things were definately going to be different for now on, I smiled at that thought. "Your going to have to let me get up some time." I told him. "No." Godric chuckled which made me think about it. We're vampires we only need blood, so he could keep me here, since he would only have to have someone bring true blood or a donor or something. "Yes." I laughed and tried to push him off me but he only tightened his hold and pulled me against him. I was surprised that i didn't feel embarassed by this when i should be, after all Eric was witnessing everything. I looked at him then.

He was smirking as he lied on his side watching us. It seemed a lot of things were going to change and i was ending up with more patience for Erics antics. Maybe it only bothered me because of all my emotions and things i needed to adjust to. Didn't mean i was going to stop snapping at him, it was just fun to pick back and forth at each other. It was almost like...! No! Do not go there Rose! Well... Eric was kind of like Tyler in a way. He was protective, loyal, though he only showed he cared rarely unlike Tyler but it was there, he loved to mess with people.

...Yup... I considered this irritating ancient vampire a brother...

...The flirting or whatever you can call that will be beyond uncomfortable now that i know this...

"What are you thinking about?" Godric asked, it wasn't surprising. Of course he would ask. "Something i never ever thought would happen in a million years." He was curious now but i wasn't going to say anything more than that atleast with Eric around, i wasn't sure how he would react to that news.

Godric was having fun with this but there was also lust, i was coming to a conclusion that were both going to have to get use to that emotion when were near each other and since i am a nearly turned vampire and he is my maker we definately have to get use to it. The door flew open and because i wasn't expecting it i growled but then covered my mouth when i realized i had just growled at Sookie and then i was lying there asking myself what was going on. "Eric. Theres a fucking creature in my house!" She said obviously pissed off, at it not us. Thankfully. Godric let go of me as they both stood up and started asking her a bunch of questions about it.

I was worried but i knew i couldn't do anything... i barely knew anything about what some people revered to as 'mythical creatures'. "Eric call Pam and have her stay with Rose." Are you fucking kidding me? I almost said something but he looked at me. "This creature is dangerous." So i stayed quiet but that didn't stop me from slowly starting to panic. "The shifter went to my bar yesterday before Rose and you arrived." Eric told him and Sookie looked at them. I was curious about what he meant by shifter. "I'm sorry i appriciete the help and everything but can we hurry. She is destroying my home." I smelt the tears and was immediantely by her side.

"It's ok, their going to get rid of her." I told her trying to calm her down. "It's not only that they w-want to kill S-sam." I had know idea who this Sam was but i could tell he was important to her. I hugged her and she cried in to my shirt. "Maybe we can bring him here and Pam, Jessica, and I can protect him?" I knew that was a long shot but if this would put Sookie at ease then i would try.

They exchanged looks and i could tell Godric was considering it, more than likely wondering if that would bring the danger to us. Eric looked at Sookie and i could tell he would say yes and probally tell her that it was because he didn't want her crying all night. That would ruin all the progress he made last night but that was only if he did as i expected. I could tell they were talking to each other and i just wished i knew where this was going.

"I'm s-sorry Rose." Sookie said and i looked at her. "There's nothing to be sorry for." I had know idea why she even was. "I'm ruining y-your shirt." I fought the urge to laugh. "Don't worry about the shirt." I told her and looked at Godric and Eric who were also very amused. I knew it was wrong to be amused when she was obviously worried and scared out of her mind but it's not like i was amused with that, just what she said. As i thought about it i couldn't help feeling bad so i focused on what was going on now. I really wanted to know what the guys were going to say anyways. I knew if we could offer some type of protection for Sam it would relieve some of everything that was bothering her.

I could help the fact that i was starting to panic, though i did a pretty could job at hiding that from Sookie i could never hide it from Godric. He had said the creature was dangerous, did that mean to me because i was new or to him and Eric to? The unknown was scaring the hell out of me right now and i felt so helpless... i didn't like that feeling.

The fact that i was going to be seperated from Godric for god knows how long was more than enough to scare the shit out of me, i just hope i don't do anything stupid...

By the time they had actually answered, which in reality was only a minute or two felt like a couple of hours to me. "Unfortunately he's needed." Eric said and looked at Godric. "If something goes wrong you leave the fighting to Pam, you and Jessica run as fast as you can. Do not stop for anything except Eric, Pam, or myself." and there are the ground rules. "Also don't drink anyones blood." Eric added and i nodded. Though i wasn't happy with this situation i couldn't do much about it, i knew Sookie wanted to go that was obvious when she let go and glared at them.

"Your going to just bring Sam in to this mess! I came for help to save us not help commit a murder!" I don't think any of us expected Sookie to react that way but i know i should have after all i noticed that Sam is important to her so it's only natural she would have this reaction right? God i wish i really knew... unfortunately i barely knew anything about peoples reactions but i had plenty of time to learn. "We will do whatever nessary to protect him but we can not get rid of her without his help." Godric told her. Eric stepped aside and i assumed he was calling Pam.

"Godric i don't think this is a good idea." I said, they hadn't even left yet and i was panicking. I don't think i could handle being seperated from Godric. It would be to much for me. He looked at me naturally curious. "You haven't even left and i'm already freaking out." As soon as i said those words i wondered if i should have just kept my mouth shut. "Rose were already taking Sookie and the Shifter." Eric snapped and i know if i was human i would have flintched but instead i glared at him. "I know you understand how hard this is for me so why in the hell do you keep continuing to be a asshole?" In a way i actually wanted to know the answer. "He already told you that this is dangerous we don't need somebody else to protect." That was true they really didn't. So i guess i should just give up... I sighed and said nothing Eric just smirked and started telling Pam what was going on.

_"Eric i think you two should let her go. She's a new vampire it will be hard for her to be seperated from Godric for a few minutes let alone a few hours. She knows this, honestly if seperated for that long what do you think she will do?" _Pam said to him and i could hear in clear as day.

"What your not wanting to go to? Anyone else you would like me to let get in the way?" Eric asked and i growled. "Go pull that god damn stick out of your ass!" I snapped, i had given up so just fucking tell her already and get it over with.

_"Fine you two leave her, just make it fast. It's not easy restraining a crazed newborn." _She snapped. _"I'll be there in 2 minutes." _I heard the dial tone after that.

"Rose you are to stay by Sookie's do not leave her even for a second." Godric told me seriously. I knew this was bothering him and that he really didn't want me there in case something went wrong but even if i was still human i wouldn't have been able to stay here and do nothing it would have bothered the hell out of me. "I promise." He wouldn't have even had to tell me that i would have stayed with her anyway's.

Jessica walked in then and i assumed she had heard everything by the way she looked a little frightened. I was scared to. "What is this thing?" She asked and immediantely Eric answered. "Maenad." I guess he assumed that we all should have heard about it before or he was annoyed and didn't want to explain it but even Sookie was confused. "What is that?" She asked him as me and Jessica just looked at each other almost like we were silently asking if we should just drop it and find out later.

"Maenad's are immortal followers of Dionysus. He is the God of wine, agriculture, theater, grapes, ritual madness, and ecstasy. He goes by many names as well, Bromios, Dendrities, Eleutherios, Enorches, and Bacchus. Most likely you will hear them tonight." Godric said just a Pam came in to the room. She looked ready to say something but apparantly chose not to when she heard what was being said.

"Often the maenads were portrayed as inspired by him into a state of ecstatic frenzy, through a combination of dancing and drunken intoxication. In this state, they would lose all self-control, begin shouting excitedly, engage in uncontrolled sexual behavior, and ritualistically hunt down and tear animals and sometimes men and children to pieces, devouring the raw flesh." He told us and all of us stayed silent as we took this in.

"Great! If she's immortal how are we supposed to get rid of her?" Sookie asked, Jessica looked at everyone. "We trick the bitch in to thinking her god came for her." Pam said bored. "The shifter is a sacerfice so that her god will be born in to this world." Eric finished in the same tone Pam had just used.

"Shit." I said under my breath, i would definately not leave Sookie's side. Period.


	24. Chapter 24

We had decided not to bring a car and traveled on foot. Didn't bother me in the least, after all i prefered it that way. Sookie however did not want to be carried by Eric or so she claimed but i could smell her arousal just like the rest of us could we just kept our mouths shut about it. I'm sure that took a lot for Eric to.

Jessica had wanted to come to but Eric was in charge of her and had told her no. I didn't blame him. I could feel how much Godric didn't want me here and though that hurt i understood it was because he didn't want me in danger. Rather suddenly i smelt a bunch of scents mixed together and it wasn't that pleasing, it was rather sickening actually. Something was definately off here. Yeah i knew that in the first place with the whole maenad thing but i could feel it now and i didn't like it.

Humans, some naked were running around everywhere, all of them had black eyes. The house, Sookie's house looked like a total wreck. I smelt Jason then and growled, of course the idiot would get himself in trouble! "God damn it." I mummbled under my breath as i looked around for him. The others must have picked up his scent as well because they to were looking. I saw him then, it looked like he was retreating. I guess he was safe for now. I heard Sookie start walking and i turned and looked at her, she hadn't noticed Jason and her eyes were set on the house. "We have to hide Sookie." I said to her, gently taking her hand i didn't know how she was going to react to everything and i didn't want to test myself to much. I was thirsty enough as it was. Just being near her right now was starting to get to me.

"I'm going to get the shifter." Eric said before he flew off but to Sookie it probally looked like he disappeared. I was on high alert every little sound had me looking around, something about this situation reminded me of how i lost my human life. Sacerfice. What that it? Just that word? Maybe i just don't know for sure yet. "Stay here." Godric said sternly almost as if he was talking to a child before he to went somewhere but it was around here, i could sense that so i didn't let myself panic. It was still hard not to though.

Sookie went to talk another step towards the house but found she couldn't move. I had her restrained only by her arm though but still there was no way she would be able to get free of me. "Rose please this is my home!" She begged as tears started to run down her cheek and i sighed. Godric was going to kill me well probally not but he should. "Fine but were not going in. Just a quick look around." I didn't think i could protect her if we were inside.

Why couldn't i refuse? I knew this was going to anger Godric and i really didn't want to do that but it bothered me. I let Sookie lead the way towards her house, i was keeping a eye on everything. Because the front was so full of humans running around searching for something we took the back.

Unfortunately big sister over here didn't listen and ran in to the house. I couldn't get it. "Sookie!" I cried out. I was freaking out i hit the barrier of sorts and was thrown back. "Would you like to come in Rose." She called and then i heard a crash and i was inside in seconds. Growling with my fangs bared at a brown haired woman with amused eyes. "I am glad you could make it Sookie, you'll be my bridesmaid." She waved her hand and several of the humans stepped towards us. I backed Sookie in to a corner behind me. "Call them off! Or i'll kill them!" She laughed. "You will not interfere with my wedding." As she said those words i knew for sure i had come face to face with the maenad not only that i was irritating her.

"You will not touch Sookie." I growled, honestly i knew there was nothing i could really do against her but i didn't want Sookie in danger. "Surely you know by now you can't harm me?" She said and i nodded seeing no point in lying. "Then why?" Why would she understand even though she's had plenty of time to learn of it. "Rose just let me go." Sookie said and i would have looked at her were we not cornered by this bitch instead i just shook my head. "Sookie is one of the people who accepted me i will go to hell and back to do whatever has to be done to protect her." She just laughed at me.

"You vampires are pathetic always wanting acceptance of one type or another." I smiled showing my fangs a little more. "Who said anything about her accepting me when i was a vampire?" She looked confused for the slightest second before she smiled and i didn't like it. "If your so determined to protect Sookie fine. You will both be my bridesmaids." The way she said it told us we both didn't have a choice. "Thank you Maryann." Sookie said politely and then lightly smacked my arm probally telling me to thank her as well. "Yes Thank you." I retracted my fangs but there was no relaxing right now when i had no idea what was coming and with us in trouble.

I was scared and when i didn't make a move from my position in front of Sookie Maryann gave me a look that i had never seen before on anyone's face. She looked like she was ready to murder me violently. "Rose!" I saw Godric by the door, he couldn't get in and Sookie was shaking with fear so she couldn't invite him.

"Lead them unstairs." She turned towards Godric as the human took ahold of my arms. At this point i knew better than to fight against them, i had got the message. If i created one more problem she would kill me. "I'm just going to borrow her for a few minutes you can have her back when i'm done." Underneath the words i heard what she was really telling him. Stay the fuck out of my way or i'll kill you. That pissed me off.

"Ouch!" Sookie said as one grabbed her a little to hard and i growled a warning. Maryann turned towards them fury in her eyes. "Gently!" She said calmly.

We were brought upstairs passed people who were doing 'things' i had never seen before and didn't want to. They pushed us in to a room and 2 stayed to watch us while the others ran off. We didn't dare speak, i didn't think these people would be a threat to me but they could hurt Sookie. When the other humans returned they layed floor length red dressed for us to put on on the bed and then they all left.

"I'm sorry i didn't mean for this to happen." Sookie said as we looked at the dresses. "Don't worry about it. Everything will be alright." But they thing was is i wasn't sure if i believed that, i was scared and i didn't like it. I was seperated from Godric, i was thirsty, and pretty damn close to going in to a full out freak fit. "We should probally change." She said and in answer i nodded besides it's not like we had a choice.

There was a scent in the air that was driving me insane with thirst. It was Sookie's. The same person who i was trying to protect. I was relieved to know that as long as she didn't bleed i would be alright but terrified about the what if. What if she does what would i do then. I knew i had fed last night and i should be able to handle this but i guess with everything thats going on its making me what blood to strenghten myself. Shit. I held my breath and pulled off my clothes slipping on the dress. I noticed they hadn't left us any shoes so i guess Maryann didn't care about that. "Leave your shoes on." Sookie told me.

"Ok." Once both of us were dressed we stood there having no idea what to do. "This must be hard for you." She said and i didn't really want to admit but at the same time i wanted her to know. "Yeah. It's not easy feeling vulnerable for me." Must be a vampire thing cause when i was human it didn't bother me at all. "We will get you back to Godric." Then she did the one thing i wished she didn't. She hugged me. My fangs came out and i covered my mouth. She backed up. "Sorry." I struggled with myself for a few seconds pretty much beating myself up for not atleast thinking to drink a Tru Blood.

"It's ok. I think i'm just responding to the threat that is the maenad and my instincts want me to strengthen myself." The door opened again before she could respond. I had hoped they wouldn't come for us. "It's almost time!" They yelled cheerfully, running towards us and grabbing our arms.

They had taken us outside where this statue of rotten flesh and bones was in front of the house. How had i missed that? It fucking reaked. I tried not to react to the smell but it was hard. Sookie and I were brought to the maenad. Sookie on her right and me on her left. I didn't like the seperation, her being close to Maryann, but i couldn't say anything.

"Maenad." Eric said coming in to veiw with Godric and some guy i assumed was Sam. By Sookies reaction i knew i was right. She was angry. Godric looked at was not happy, in fact her was worried, angry, upset, and furious. Some others we blended together and i couldn't tell the difference. Maryann looked at Eric and then as Sam. "You can have the shifter if you let Sookie and Rose go." From the look Eric flashed me i could see he wasn't happy with having to trade for our lives, he probally just wanted to hand Sam over without us being in the way. Well to bad Sookie had other plans.

"Go." She said looked from Sookie to me then back at the guys. Sookie ran towards them with me right behind her. Sam was brought to Maryann by Eric. "He will be fine." Godric said trying to calm her down.

My eyes widdened as this man stabbed Sam, oh my god! I didn't have time to think because a second later Sookie took off towards the statue. She picked up the egg and slammed in against the ground it was smashed to peices. Then some white light burst from her hands and she pushed the statue over. I couldn't believe it... isn't Sookie a human?

Maryann became enraged and charged at Sookie and she took off in to the woods with Maryann right behind her. I didn't even think i just acted Maryann was seconds from killing Sookie and i managed to knock Sookie out of the way before that happened. I had Sookie pinned beneath me using my body as a sheild as i looked behind me. Thats when i saw a white bull and it thrusts it horn in to her.

"Am i the sacerfice?" She asked and i watched as it continued to attack her with it's horn. I could tell she was dying. I didn't expect what i saw next. Sam was standing there naked his arm threw her, he was completely healed and then he pulled him arm out and held her heart in front of her. "Was there no god?" She asked and he crushed her heart. I was pulled off Sookie and looked to see Godric. I looked down at her and saw she was staring at Sam.

I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me burying his face in my hair, his nose touching my neck. "I'm sorry." I said trying to hold back my tears. Everything was over now so why did i want to cry? "Don't scare me like that again." He whispered.


	25. Chapter 25

Godric, Eric, and Sam had sent all the humans home telling them some story about them all being extremely drunk and they bought it but honestly i think that was the only thing they could do anyway's. None of them remembered what happened and with the state Sookie's house had been left in, it looked like a tornado had came threw, they were probally thinking that had just got really drunk and threw the party of the century. Eric had called some guy who owed him a favor to fix Sookie's house. As for Sookie herself she refused Eric's offer of staying at the house with us and said she wanted to make sure Jason was alright, that she would just stay with him.

Eric, Godric, and I had looked around to make sure we hadn't missed anything. Godric wouldn't let me out of his sight, i guess i had really scared my maker. There was nothing out of the ordinary if you count the statue and the broken egg normal anyway's.

So now us vampires were back at Eric's. The viking was in the living room with Jessica and Pam explaining everything that happened. While Godric was in the bedroom we shared and i was taking a shower. I smelled horrible and was honestly surprised Eric hadn't said anything about it. I figured he atleast would have said something to annoy me.

I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my body not really caring as i opened the door and walked in to the room. I had just reached my backpack when i was hit with a huge amount of lust. Oops i had forgotten he was in here. My fangs came out and i looked at him and noticed his eyes were darker and the way he was looking at me was doing impossible things to my body. There was nothing i could do to stop myself, i don't think i would have if i could. I crossed the room so i was standing right in front of him from where he sat on the bed, then i kissed him.

It was intense and seemed like it was starting right where we left off last night. He pulled me down, wrapping my legs around his waist and i pushed myself against him. There was a low growl that made me smile in to the kiss. His hands slowly wandered up my thighs, waist, then he pulled one hand away. Throwing the towel across the room and leaving me completely naked on his lap. I think i'm starting to understand where Eric learned some of his behavior.

I felt his arousal threw his pants and moaned unable to stop myself. In seconds i was lying on the bed with Godric on top the kiss never breaking. So glad i don't need air. I smiled at that thought as my hands ripped his shirt off him a litte annoyed that he was still dressed and i was completely naked. He pulled away causing me to whimper from the loss of his touch. He started to suck on my right breast and knead the other causing me to moan.

Another tear and i realized i had ripped his pants. Oh well. I threw them across the room.

Godric switched so he was not sucking on my left. A low growl excaping my throat. As soon as that growl excaped me, Godric moved as he was between my legs and thrust his tongue inside me. I screamed his name causing a couple of chuckles and a embarassed um come from the living room. I couldn't find it in me to care.

He growled and pulled his tongue out, kissing me. I thrust my hips up unable to wait any longer.

He didn't hold back, ripping his boxers from his body and thrusting in to me. He was holding anything back as he pounded in to me with wild abandon. "GODRIC!" I screamed his name. He moaned, pulling out only to flip me over on my hands and knees and thrust inside me again.

"ARE YOU TWO DONE YET? IT'S BEEN 3 HOURS." I met Godric's thrust and shuddered as both of us were overtaken with such pleasure for the 6th time this night.

All i heard when i came down from my high was. "Be queit Eric." So i guess the viking said something again. "Hmmm you look delicious." Eric said coming in to veiw as he leaned against the door frame. I had been right, now that i had accepted this viking vampire as my brother it was extremely uncomfortable. Thankfully the sun was coming up and i wouldn't be awake soon enough. "I'm not interested in you Eric." I wasn't lying about that but with Eric use to getting everything he wants i doubt he's going to accept that. He just smirked and that told me he believed i was playing hard to get.

The sun finally rised and i tried to fight against it and stay awake but i couldn't do it, i wasn't even sure why i was trying to. "Good morning, Love." Godric said before he kissed my forehead, that was the last thing i heard before sleep took me.

When i woke i found that i was alone in the room, but i could hear Eric and Godric talking in that different language of theirs in another part of the house/nest. I smiled for once that didn't annoy me but i honestly doubted anything could bother me right now. I was blissfully happy despite the little exchange between Eric and me.

I was in the shower when a intense thirst for blood hit me. It was then that i realized a human was here, just down the hall from me. Most likely with the guys. I felt the urge to drain the human till there wasn't a drop left. I sunk my fangs in to my arm in a attempt to stop myself from killing anyone. Damn it! I hadn't drank anything for two days and this is what my reaction is! It hurts! I thought as i bite down harder. Atleast the scent wasn't all that strong but it was still hard not to attack. The blood that was coming from my self inflicted wound was washed away by the water and down the drain. I tried to focus on that but there was no use, i was to focus on the human.

I felt Godric coming and in mere seconds he was beside me. It took everything i had not to run out the bathroom door when it opened. _I forgot to feed with everything that happened, caught the scent and i can't- _I stopped myself midsentence digging my nails in to the shower wall. "Eric get the human out of the house." Godric said as he pulled me out of the shower. I couldn't fight him, he was using a good amount of strength to hold me to him.

The scent started to fade but it was still there. The human was gone, thankfully but it did nothing to stop the thirst. "Retract your fangs." Godric said and i did as i was told. As soon as my lips left my arm i growled out of annoyance. "You should have been more careful Rose." Eric said appearing in the door way.

"Bring her some Tru Blood." Godric ordered, naturally Eric walked out. He picked up to towel and wrapped it around my body. My wound closed you wouldn't have been able to tell i had even bit myself. "I am sorry Rose. Eric's day man arrived with some papers that he had requested." I shook my head. "It's not your fault or Eric's. He's right i should have been more careful." I could practically hear Eric smirking right now and knew i had just made a mistake saying that out loud. I heard him open the fridge, pull out the bottle and stick it in the microwave.

Not even a minute later Eric walked in and handed me a bottle of B+, i drank it but it barely dulled the thirst. I knew if i went to drink from the source like this i would end up killing someone. I didn't want to so i guess i had no choice but to drink more of this crap. "It looks like you will have you hands full with this one Godric." Eric chuckled and i shot him a look that probally screamed just shut up. "It would seem so." Godric said and i looked at him to see that he was picking on me. Though i felt his concern, it appeared he didn't want to voice it so i would say nothing more about the whole no feeding in 2 days thing. Instead i would just do my best not to be stupid enough to not feed again. So i decided to ask a random question. "Can i take the collar off yet?"

Eric chuckled while Godric's emotions changed, switching quickly from concern to determination. What was it with this damn collar? "I hate you Eric." I said glaring at him. He just shrugged slightly the smirk still there. "You should get another bottle Rose." Godric said and i looked at him and then the empty bottle in my hand. The red liquid from hell. "I will tell you when you can actually drain my dayman." Eric said and i glared at him. "Shut up! I didn't mean to lose it!" I didn't even think i just said the words and when i did i realized that i sounded like a little kid. I laughed. It had been a long time since i felt safe enough to act carelessly. Usually i watched my every move, i was glad i didn't have to all the time and that i wasn't alone. I ended up heading to the kitchen anyway's, must have drank 3 bottles. I wasn't counting it's just that this really tasted bad and it was lingering instead of going away. I was ok now, i felt confident that it i saw a human i wouldn't try and murder him or her.

A couple hours later we were all sitting at Fangtasia again. Eric was on his throne, i swear that guy was way to cocky. Jessica and I were sitting at the bar, bored. We had nothing to do, yea we could go feed but that wasn't fun and i didn't want to at the moment. Godric had told me we would be returning to Dallas soon. So naturally i wanted to say goodbye to Sookie and Jason and naturally i wasn't sure about that because of my lack of feeding. Something about their blood was intoxicating, majority of the time it was difficult to control myself even when i had already fed. I knew i could do it though, i've proved that to myself many times. I looked over at Godric who was near the door talking to Pam. _Can i go see Sookie and Jason before we leave? _I asked, after all they had come to see me when they were leaving.

I could tell by the mixture of emotions coming from him he wasn't sure that this was a good idea_. Yes. Feed first_. Yeah i should probally do that huh. I slid off the stool and looked at Jessica. "I'm going to go feed, want to come with me?" She smiled. "Yup." She said cheerfully and then we were looking around the room. I was looking for a small group of maybe 2 or 3, preferably 2. Good smelling blood, people who didn't seem like assholes so i wouldn't be pushed more than usual to kill them. It would have been difficult to justify walking away and more than likely i wouldn't be able to.

Jessica ended up picking the humans. One look at them told me why, they were good looking. Blond, tall, bright green eyes. These boys were younger, looked to have just turned 21. As we approached them, i watched as they looked us over. Obviously liking what they saw. I could feel the jealously coming from Godric. I didn't blame him i just hoped he knew that i was his, notice the damn collar he refused to let me take off. We got close enough to be able to tell the difference, i found that they smelled heavily of achohal. I wasn't sure if that was going to bother me but i figured i might as well give it a try.

"Hello there." Jessica said, i realized she was flirting. A part of me wondered about Hoyt, wasn't she with him? Another part didn't give a damn. I didn't let myself focus on it cause i would just become confused. After a little bit more flirting, Jess had them following us to one of the back rooms. I chose one of the rooms that were closer, already feeling the need to get back to Godric. It was actually a storage closet, it was empty. I found that a little odd. Something told me that this room had held something that shouldn't have been here.

It was when i heard fabric hit that ground that i was pulled from my thoughts and looked to see that the guys had took off their shirts. I looked at Jess and she just shrugged. I wasn't having sex with them, she could but i would not. I was struggling on the verge of loosing control and it scared me because it was their bodies i wanted no their blood. Though i wanted that to. Jessica licked her lips, reaching out from one of the twins. I grabbed her arm. "Hoyt." I said, i was trying to give her something to hang on to. It wasn't helping that they came closer. Why the hell do vampire have to be extremely sexual creatures?

Godric, Godric, Godric, Godric, Godric.

His name became a chant in my head. I knew who i wanted, i wanted Godric. But still it wasn't easy to resist this. Your here for blood Rose! I screamed in my head. I let my fangs come out. That did nothing to help, it only turned them on more. _Godric! _I sent to him, i was about to loose it, my instincts were screaming at me to feed and fuck.

Not even 5 seconds later, the door was threw open.


	26. Chapter 26

The door crashed against the wall with a loud thud, startling the guys and making them spin around to see a very pissed of vampire. Within a second Godric had both boys pinned to the wall, he was furious and there was no doubt in my mind that he would kill these two if they so much as said something wrong. I hope their smart enough to watch their mouth's. Jessica shook her head, i was pretty sure she was regaining control and knew it was true when she hugged me. Actually tackling me to the ground.

"Oh my god! Thank you for not letting me do anything Rose!" She practically yelled. "Your welcome... but can you..." She jumped up and said sorry really fast. It was when we heard the guys gasp for air that we looked back at Godric. "Don't kill them for being stupid." I said and slowly walked up to him. I had know idea what was going to happen next but i couldn't let him hurt them, most of it was my fault. I was so distracted by my need for blood that i forgot to watch for the signs. I could have easily avoided this.

"You never came to Fangtasia, you do not remember anything that happened here." Godric said. I watched a black expression come across both boys faces and Godric release their necks. "I never came to Fangtasia. I do not remember what happened." The said in unison and then Godric picked them up and took off. "What just happened?" I asked Jess. "He's glamoured them. Basically we can control humans if your maker teached you how to do it." She explained. "Ok. We should probally just go back to Eric. Godric is going to want to return now." I told her and we left the room.

"He's not happy." Eric said and i looked at him. "No duh." I rolled my eyes. _Were leaving now. _I sighed and looked around but when i didn't see Pam i shrugged and looked back at the irritating viking. "Tell Pam, Jason, and Sookie that i said bye and that i'm sorry i couldn't say it in person." I told him. "It was nice to meet you Jessica." I said looking at her, she smiled. "I hope i see you soon Rose." I smiled. "Try not to cause to much trouble Eric." I said before running outside but i caught his smirk.

Godric had been queit the entire time. I had tried to apologize for everything that happened tonight but he just got angrier by the mention of it and i dropped it. When we had landed outside the house he went to his room and left me standing in the living room with a confused Isabel. "Rose what happened?" She asked looking at the hall. "Umm... well i... -sigh- Jessica, Bill's progeny and i were going to feed off of these twins but they thought we wanted something else and started taking off their clothes... my reaction to that wasn't a good one."

Isabel looked at me and i saw in her eyes that she was amused. "Well i have to admit i never thought i would see the day that Godric was jealous." She laughed. "I am not jealous." Godric said from the bedroom. "No of course not." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "I suppose you would like to know what happened?" I said switching the subject, Godric didn't need to be any more tempted to hurt her than he already was. "I have to admit that i am curious." She smiled and we both took a seat of the couch.

I told her everything that happened except what happened between Godric and I. "Sounds like you had a interesting trip. To bad it's ended with Godric giving you the silent treatment." Isabel said shooting a look at the hall. "I am capable of being just as childish as he's acting." She held her hand over her mouth, trying to hide her laughter from him but i was pretty sure he heard it.

The sun was rising and i think the only reason Isabel didn't excuse her was because she saw the panic in my eyes. Godric was mad at me, which meant i would probally end up spending the day away from him. Sleeping in another room... oh god. She looked at the hall again before looking at me, a apologentic look on her face. "You can stay with me tonight Rose." I looked at the hall hoping Godric would come out but he never did. I heard the house begin to light proof its self. "Thank you Isabel but i don't want to intrude upon your personal space. I can use the guest room or something."

She stood up and took my hand, gently pulling me to my feet. "Nonsense, your young you need someone beside you." I felt the regret and guilt coming threw our bond but i knew he had made his decision. "Thank you Isabel." I thanked her even though i would have continued pressing the issue if i had thought that there was any chance that she would drop it. Apparently somethings don't change, i still didn't want to be in anyone's way.

She led me to her room and handed me a light pink night gown to sleep in. I thanked her before she litterally pushed me in to the bathroom. I changed and waited in till she was done then walked in to the room. "Are you sure? You really don't have to do this." I asked her trying one last time before i had no choice but to rest. "Go to sleep Rose." She laughed. I listened knowing that she would just drag me back if i left the room anyway's.

As soon as i woke the next night i changed back in to the clothes i was wearing last night and left the room. I didn't even know what to do about the whole Godric thing, i could tell something was annoying him and it wasn't in till i walked out to the living room that i knew why. Isabel was planning a party to celebrate Godric having made another childe. "Please don't do that Isabel!" I said resisting the urge to run and hide. "and why not?" She asked. "Well for one reason i think Godric doesn't want it to. He's annoyed."

Isabel looked at him and then back at me. "Well this isn't for him it's for you. Our people need to know who you are and this is the best way." She said stubbornly and for some reason i laughed but stopped when i felt that was only annoying him more. He seriously woke up on the wrong side of the coffin. "Still have the shit in the fridge?" I asked her and she nodded but didn't say anything. Probally thinking i had dropped this conversation for a reason.

Walking in to the kitchen i pulled out a bottle of Tru blood and popped it in to the microwave, when it was done i chugged it. Trying to ignore how nasty it was and failing miserably. I would have asked Godric if we could have gone to feed but... no. I could deal with this, it was easier than bugging him to take me out every night. I sighed and threw the empty bottle away. As soon as i walked out of the kitchen and back to them i saw they were both deep in conversation. Guess i must have been really deep in thought of something because i should have heard this.

They were still talking about the party. Turns out Godric actually agreed with it and thought it would be best that the texas vampires met me. More than likely he was still mad about last night and that was why he was annoyed but i didn't really know and should probally just stop guessing. "Ok just tell me one thing. Are you going to make me get all dressed up?" They both exchanged looks before Isabel smiled sweetly and Godric was slightly smirking... he's been around Eric to long. Apparently thats a yes. "Can i take the collar off?" I asked him.

"Which reminds me, why are you wearing a collar?" Isabel asked and i looked at her. "Eric thought it would be funny and well i can't get Godric to let me take it off but if i have to go threw this i would prefer not to have to explain the collar to everyone i meet." I said really fast and was surprised i got all thought out without needing to take a deep breath... but then i felt stupid for forgetting that i was technically one of the dead. How does someone forget that? Expessially after they just drank a Tru blood.

"Spend tonight preparing for the event with Isabel." Godric told me then looked at her. "The king of Texas will want me to personally invite him. I should be back before dawn." He stood up. "Do not give her a hard time Rose." He ordered. "Yes Godric." As soon as i said that he left. I felt the panic start to come again. I hated it, every time i was seperated from Godric it was there atleast he didn't close the bond. If he had i don't think i would have been able to appear calm.

"Hurry and change." She said and i noticed the look she was giving me and knew she was trying to figure out what kind of dress would be best. I did as i was told though but didn't spend to much time picking clothes in fact i just walked in to the closet and pulled out the first shirt, skirt, shoes, panties, and bra that i saw. It was when everything was on that i began to change my mind. The black skirt was 3 inches above my knee and the white shirt was a v neck with sleeves that went to my elbow. Thankfully the shirt didn't really show anything but i knew this skirt would have gotten me in trouble. The shoes i picked were 2 inch white heels.

I didn't really have time so i just brushed my hair and went to join Isabel. "Well don't you look ready for a night on the town." She smiled. "All i can say is thank god Eric isn't here." With that we both laughed. Yes i would have been tortured with comments all night and god knows what else he would have done. As the night continues i began to feel even more uncomfortable. Men and women were staring at men, some even trying to look up my skirt.

"You will get use to it." Isabel told me as she handed me another dress to try on. "When? Before or after i loose my temper?" I asked playfully but i was getting annoyed with it expesically when some guy had tried to pretend to slip and crash in to me. That had ended with me stepping out of the way and his face planted in the floor, but i couldn't help but feel she was right, there were people looking at her to and it didn't seem to bother her at all. "When would depend on you." she answered as she placed yet another dress in my hands. "Now go change." and i did.

One dress was a tiered corset dress that stopped just below the dress and the other a strapless high low gown, both were black. When i showed them both to her she fell in love with the high low gown on me and gave me just enough time to change back in to my clothes before dragging me off to find some heels to go with it.

We must have went to several stores and she obviously had a pair of heels in mind because she would walk threw them and if she didn't see what she was looking for we left and went to another store. "Please tell me this is going to be the last one." I asked as she parking outside. I was irritated and besides i didn't partically like shopping. Seeing as how my only experince with it was with Sookie and Jason and well i spent most of the time sitting in the front of the store with him. "I can't." Was the only thing she said as she got out and motioned for me to follow.

Inside she did what she had with the others except this time she called for me, from the sound i assumed she was in the back of the store and i really didn't want to walk at human speed. So i ran and stopped beside her. "What do you think of these?" She asked holding out a box with black satin rhinestone encrusted platform pumps and i only knew that because these were the shoes Jessica was telling me she wanted before we became bored out of our minds. "I think if i was human those would be the death of me." She laughed and we both went to the register. "Aren't you going to get anything?" I asked her as she handed the woman her credit card.

I wasn't going to protest knowing that i had agreed to this and from the card she shared Godric's money, so i didn't have a choice. I was really going to have to get over all my little issues. "Have a great night!" The woman smiled warmly. I wondered for a second if she knew that we were vampires before i smiled and said. "Thanks. You to." On our way back, i noticed that Godric still wasn't back and of course that didn't go well with me, i wanted more than anything to go find him but he had things to attend to.

"He'll be back soon." It was almost as if it was on cue, her phone rang. "Hello Godric." She said, i could tell from her tone that she was expecting some kind of news and was prepared to deal with it.

"The King would like for the event to be held at his estate." He told her.

"I will notify everyone." Really... the King wanted this whole event thing that was basically just to meet me to be held at his home? "Has he asked you to stay?" She asked and i pulled myself out of my thoughts to listen.

"No. He understands i have a new childe to care for and instead has asked that Rose and I stay tomorrow."

"Alright, we will see you when you arrive."

"I will be there soon."

Tonight was unusually busy... or maybe that was just because i had never been around when they had things to do. Isabel had spent majority of the night calling the Texas vampires and telling them that the party was no longer here at Godric's nest it was at the King's estate. To say they were surprised was a understatement. I had spent most of the night just reading on of the books from the library, i was actually reading Dracula. I found it amusing and it was in till i had finished it. I had read slow and even went back over parts i found interesting or funny but still i had a little while before the sun would rise so i actually picked up a bible, when i did the first thought that popped in to my head was _i am touching a bible and nothing is happening_.

It was when i felt that Godric was nearby that i left the library and went out to the living to inform Isabel. "Godric is almost here." I told her, unable to stop myself from smiling. "Good. I'm sorry for leaving you on your own Rose-" I cut her off before she could finish. "Don't worry about it. I read one of the books from Godric's library, i understand you have things to do. I wish you guys weren't making such a big deal out of this but you are and there are things that you have to do." She smiled and then looked at the door just as Godric walked in. He seemed to have had a good time, i couldn't feel anything that hinted otherwise.

We talked about what he did which honestly wasn't much at all, basically just talked things over with the King. Turns out the King is interested in me and would like to know my story, so i could just tell i would have to tell him. We talked about our evening and he commented on my clothes which was basically a i'm going to kill Eric and before he could really say anything else the sun came up and i ran off to change. Isabel had laughed at how fasted i fleed, but seriously i was embarassed and didn't want to talk about it. When i started to go to the guest room he stopped me. So i guess he wasn't that mad at me.


	27. Chapter 27

When i woke up i was a little surprised to see Godric was still lying in bed beside me but more than anything i was just happy to see him, i felt bad that i had upset him and hoped he wasn't going to stay mad at me forever. He didn't seem mad all last night though but i had been way to embarassed about my clothes to really pay attention.

"I am not mad at you." He said rolling on to his side so he could face me. "Isabel was right." Probally not the best thing in the world to do, i started smiling. Before he had a chance to question me though i hugged him. "I'm glad!" He chuckled maybe at how relieved i felt or that i had just hugged and was pretty much using all of my strength. "I hate to interrupt but you two need to get dressed." Isabel said, i could tell she was at the door most likely smiling. "Which reminds me, why is this nessary?" I asked looking up at him, i still hadn't let go.

"My underlings need to know who you belong to so they do not try anything that will get them killed." He said sort of darkly and i had a feeling he was thinking about those boys. "Alright. I suppose we should get dressed." That was when i felt a tug on my arm and sat up looking at Isabel. "Your clothes are in my room, you will have to leave your Godric for a few minutes." I knew i didn't have to explain how much i liked hearing that he was mine to Godric anyway's. I felt Isabel release my arm and Godric push me up so i was sitting up, i felt hurt by that but that quickly changed to surprise when he took the collar from my neck. I smiled and kissed him real fast, and pulling away.

_I'll be back._ I told him before getting off the bed and following her to her room. I could feel that he didn't want me to leave and definately had something else on his mind. Our dresses were already layed out. Her's was a blue corset dress and black pumps. I felt like i was going to be over dressed. I put everything on and she curled my hair, letting it flow to a little about my shoulders. She applied the make up as well, since i had no experience with that. "Alright now lets go before Godric breaks my door down." I realized Isabel had locked it then and shot her a curious look, she just smiled. What was she up to?

When i passed the mirror i stopped and took a step back looking at the glass. The make up Isabel had applied tied well with the dress, my lips were red and my eyes had a dark eye shadow and mascara. "Everyone will be arriving now." Isabel said and with that i looked away from the mirror taking a couple steps towards her. "Sorry." She smiled and led me out. One thing i hadn't been expecting was to see Godric in a tux, i don't know why i mean it should have crossed my mind but it didn't. His eyes ran over my body and then i felt the lust hit me. I nearly acted on it.

"Shall we go?" Godric asked opening the door and i felt him trying to control his emotions just as i was trying to control mine. "Yes, thank you." Isabel said taking my hand and pulling me outside. She led me out to a red mercedes and i couldn't help but notice that she was smiling the entire time. "Alright whats going on in that head of yours." I asked her before she opened the door. Curiousity killed the cat, popped in to my head. "Merely excited about tonight." Isabel said and i shook my head. "Something tells me that's not the only reason your smiling like you just won the lottery." I told her as i got in to the backseat of the car. She slipped in to the passenger side and Godric was driving.

When Godric pulled up to a mansion i was shocked, though i should have expected something like this i mean this guy is the King of Texas. I couldn't help it though and it did nothing to help me not to feel like a idiot. When we got inside we were greeted by a tall man but he was still shorter than Eric, probally about 6', he had blond hair and brown eyes, he was also good looking but i could never have compared him to Godric.

After a short introduction on who i was he led us into a large room, a few people where already inside talking but from their reaction i would say they just worked here. As soon as we walked in to the room they bowed slightly to the king before silently leaving the room. "She's very observant isn't she?" The king asked Godric and though i had realized he was watching me i didn't think it

was that obvious. "Yes, even when she was human." He answered, i could tell from his emotions that he was alright with these questions.

I wasn't sure how to act so i mostly stayed silent unless asked a question directly but that didn't last long as more vampires began to arrive. "I believe i've kept you two long enough, go and meet the others." He grinned. "Isabel would you like to join me for a drink?" He asked, she accepted gratefully. _Might as well. _Godric said and i looked at him. I could feel that he was use to this and was rather resign to it. Since i am one of his progedies i suppose i should get use to it as well.

Godric led me to a group closer to us, i could help but notice that the women in the group smiled at him. I didn't mind Isabel but the others were bothering me. At that moment i wanted to stop him, after all being a jealous vampire was not a good thing but i didn't i let him take me over there. "Hello Godric." The male said with a half smile. I didn't miss the smiles that the girls gave him and really wished that i had. The last thing i needed to do was loose control. "Good evening." He said before bringing me slightly closer just as i was about to step back.

"This is my Progedy Rose Woods." He told them, his hand on my shoulder reassurringly. "Rose these are three of the vampires you will see quite often. Leslie Renolds, Madeline Stevenson, and Jarvis Gray." Leslie is blond her hair color is close to Jason's, her eyes remind me of leaves in spring and she is a couple of inches taller than me, she looked about 23. Madeline had light brown hair and brown eyes, she's probally 5'6", she looked like she was 19 when she was turned. Jarvis has black hair and brown eyes, he's around 5'9" and he looks like he was 28 when he was turned.

"Can't say i'm not jealous." Jarvis said to Godric before he looked back at me. "It is nice to meet you Ms. Woods." As soon as he said that i smiled remembering how Sookie didn't want to be called Ms. Stackhouse because it made her feel old, i was feeling the same way. "You can call me Rose and it's nice to meet you as well." I felt Godric's jealously spike and i took his hand from my shoulder, keeping ahold of it i stepped a little closer to him. That calmed him down a bit. Leslie eyes flashed and i realized that she actually thought that Godric was going to be hers... i didn't let myself focus on that but it was going to be so hard to be nice to her.

"How wonderful, Eric must be excited to have a sister. Do you two get along well?" Madeline asked me, i was happy that she didn't start on me because i think i would have snapped. "Well... not exactly... we go back and forth annoying the other." She laughed. "I'm surprised he hasn't tried to sleep with you." I sighed. "He's tried and is still trying." I told her and they all laughed. "Thats Eric for you." Leslie said. "Down side to being turned is there is literally no excape from Eric's antics." That got Godric to chuckle.

"Do you like being a vampire?" Jarvis asked. "What is there not to like?" I asked him and earned a light laugh. "True." Madeline grinned. They continued to ask me questions for about 5 minutes before Leslie pointed out that their were others who i had to meet. Godric had agreed with her and led me to another group were i meet several others.

Giovanni a italian vampire who was turned when he was 36 was curious about the states and moved here only 300 years ago, he had chosen Dallas because he was curious about the type of people here and has never regretted his decison to move.

Eli was actually a follower of Jesus, though he was never mentioned in the books because he was turned before anything happened and taken from his beliefs. I felt bad for him but he said he didn't really mind anymore. He had come to Dallas because his maker annoyed him and he could no longer stand her so he went were she would not go. He's actually very happy here. He had told me that he was 22 when he was turned.

Cristobal is spanish and 18, he didn't tell me much about his past like the others instead had invited me to pull pranks on the guests. Godric had refused to let me go, when all i wanted to do was watch... ok so i had wanted to play around but hey i never really got to do that as a child so do you blame me.

Estrella is actually Cristobal's younger sister, she's 16 and is his opposite, where he likes to prank everyone and have fun. She prefers to deal with business first and then she likes to read. Though apparently she never has time for that because she's always trying to keep Cristobal from doing something stupid.

Minowa is just as her name sounds, she's a indian and she enjoyed telling stories of her tribe, apparently not many were intrested in them. I was, so much so that Godric had to invite her over to the nest to tell some of her stories friday.

Summer was actually born here in Texas and is very loyal to her home. Turns out she was just a farmers daughter and now she works with Godric to protect the people of Texas. She shares his views that us vampires can co-exsist with humans without blood shed.

I had spent most of the night being introduced to so many vampires, easily 200 of them and i still wasn't done for tonight. No, everyone may have left but the King still wanted to know all he could about me. That led me to where Godric and I were now. The king's study. _When's the sun going to come up? _I asked Godric and saw his half smile. _I am sorry Rose, i know you have been threw a lot today. You can rest soon. _

The king entered. "Please sit." He said as he took a seat on the couch across from us. "I apologize for keeping you from your rest, it seems my curiousity has gotten the better of me." He said. "There's no need to apologize, i understand." I smiled and he grinned. "May i ask how you met Godric?" The King asked. I wasn't wanting to relive everything but i knew if he wanted to know i had to tell. "Of course." I said before i started.

"I was 4 at the time, my parents had decided to go on a camping trip. Bringing me and my older brother Tyler along. Mother and Father were putting up the tent, Tyler had went back to the van to get his video game and i had wandered off wanting to do what i could do and bring some fire wood. I had gotten lost when i heard my parents scream in pain. I heard something following me and i hid. It was Godric and shortly afterwards Eric was there as well. I had told them what happened and where my brother was.

Almost like i had called out to him Tyler ran up to us and took me away. He wanted to protect me and get me out of there. In the end my brother was murdered and i had ran like he had asked me to, only to get be caught by some guy. I don't really know what happened after that because i was thrown against a tree. Well in till i woke up later and i stayed the day at Godric's house. The next day he took me to the orphanage."

He looked sad. "It is sad when a young child goes threw something so terrible. I am sorry for your loss." I smiled sadly. "Thank you." Just like that he looked curious. "What are the events that led him to turning you?" Now how did i know that was coming.

"I had been sent by Ms. Carmen, one of the ladies who was in charge of us children to go pick up some things at the store. I walked the 10 miles safely but by the time i got out of the store it was already late. Stan had kidnapped me and was going to drain me at Godric's nest but Godric stopped him and was going to have Isabel tend to my wounds but i refused and rushed back to the orphanage. Where i was called a fangbanger because of Stan's bite mark, threatened, and chased outside. She had thrown a trophy at my back but stopped her attacks when Godric showed up, i remember thinking he must have followed me.

I was told never to come back again or she would kill me and Godric offered for me to stay with him, i accepted and he took me back. The next night his nest was blown up and we had all went to the Carmilla Hotel. It was there that my friend Jason wanted to watch a scary movie and that we found out it was real when i saw Ms. Carmen being drained on screen. I was going to go alone to check on the children at the orphanage but Godric went with me. There were only three survivors. Two babies and a 4 year old. There was a fight between a bunch of newly turned vampires and Godric, Eric, and Isabel who had apparently decided to join us. I was taken from them and drained."

That was really all i remembered. "What happened next?" The King asked Godric and i had to fight back my urge to laugh, he reminded me of a little child being read a bedtime story. "I seperated from Eric and Isabel, killed the vampires and turned her." Simply to the point and obviously edited so it was fact not detail. I would ask him later. "Well Ms. Woods your life is very interesting." I wasn't excatly sure you could call it that but i suppose in a way it was, if you were hearing like it he was. Before i even had time to say anything he stood up and said. "The sun will be rising soon, i suggest we all get some rest and i will see you both tonight." With that he left. Did we do something to upset him? Or does he always act like that?


	28. Chapter 28

I woke up with a awful feeling... sitting up i realized Godric wasn't with me. Instantly i panicked, despite my pathetic attempts to stay calm i ended up bolted out of bed, dressing back in to that dress in a flash and rushing out the door and down the stairs.

_Blood... _I realized. _Vampire blood..._ I could smell some human mixed in. See the remains of both human and vampire alike. Something bad had happened here... and now Godric was gone. I refused to believe he was dead, he was just blocking me again. Godric had to be!

I ran outside to see Godric and the King wrapped in silver, being thrown in to a van. I couldn't think, i was overwelmed with fear, anger, and worry. I took off and to the humans eyes appeared suddenly in front of the van.

I could see the fear in their eyes and it pleased me but before i had a chance to do anything i picked up on more scents and cursed myself. I was surrounded.

They cocked their guns and some held stakes. "I thought we killed all vampires inside?" A man- no vampire, i reconized from the tv as Steve Newlin asked. "She must have came from else where."

"Rose run!" Godric yelled. Steve's eyes lit up with understand as he looked between us. I growled at Steve when i saw something flash in his eyes. "Then this should really make you suffer... watch as i kill your prodegy!" In a instant he was on me.

I guess he hadn't expected me to fight back either as i threw him away from me and slam my leg in to the side of his head. His fangs popped out and i hissed in disgust.

"Your good. To bad your a vampire." He chuckled darkly. "If i wasn't one i would be dead!" I growled, dodging easily. His attacks were nothing like Eric's. He swung wildly while Eric fought knowing where to strike. "Your maker and I have a matter to settle... in fact so does the rest of your unholy race!"

"Look around stupid! What the hell do you think you are!" His face darkened. "I know what i am... it wasn't my choice-" I cut him off. "No, it wasn't but do you think a lot of our kind chose this life. Godric chose for me because i had been drained by others."

"Then why do you try to protect him? You could be with your family, with God!" He asked, looking me over trying to find some weakness. Something he could expose and use to end my life.

"I love Godric. He's everything to me. I can't lose him." With those words i became ever more determined-if that was even possible, and i decided to stop the useless talk. Without warning i lashed out at him again.

I'm sure that the humans watching from the sidelines were horrified of the movements they could catch, neither Newlin or I were fighting at human speed and i was pushing myself to kill him before he killed me.

I knew that they chances of him having the humans attack me was very high probably in the 80% to 95% range but i didn't care what happened to me what mattered to me was getting Godric away from this syco.

Newlin struck me hard actually sending me to the ground with the help of the dress that i should have never let Isabel buy me. Boy is she not going to be happy about this. I ripped it so i could move better and used my strength to propel myself in the the air so i could dodge Newlin's attack.

I adjusted my body so i landed easily on my feet. Except i felt something pierce my side and i jerked back, slamming my leg against my attacker and sending the poor human flying. I could hear his bone break and the sickening thud of his body colliding with the gate.

"Monster!" Newlin growled at me before he slammed his weight against me and pinned me to the ground. I thrashed and jerked my leg up hitting where it hurt the most.

"Get the hell off me!" I yelled and threw him back. His reaction was slower thanks to the damage to his- actually come to think of it does he even have a dick? Cause i hit him with enough force i should have felt something. Eh oh well it had the same affect he-she was weakened enough that i could break out of his-her hold.

I knew i would need to take out the humans now. Before Newlin recovered enough to sick them at me.

To their eyes i vanished and reappeared near the closest one, knocking her unconcious. The other humans shooting where i had just stood. One by one i continued this in till most of them where knocked out and Newlin was after me again.

Though actually that was a lot harder than i made it sound. I have to avoid stakes and silver bullets. Some of the humans even had silver on them, so i had to be careful where i touched.

"How dare you! The lord will punish you!" He growled at me for the millionth time and probably wouldn't be the last time either. "How dare i? You! You are the one that attacked and killed innocent humans! You killed many of OUR kind, abducted my maker and not to mention the King of Texas of all things you could have done the authority will not ignore that! You sealed your own true death Newlin, but if i have anything to say about it... I will kill you first!"

He crossed the line. I didn't want to do this but i would and only Godric could stop me. "What can you do? Your just some vampires whore. He only turned you so he wouldn't have to worry about finding another one."

With his words i lashed out at him. Holding his neck in one hand. I imagined what i looked like to him, probably a enraged sycopath with rage and the promise of death in her eyes most likely.

"Congratulation Newlin you've pissed off your last vampire." I hissed coldly before grabbing a piece of fallen silver from one of the unconcious humans and stabbing it threw his head. My hand burning in the process but the pain was worth it.

I couldn't see anything other than red as i turned to the humans. There was only a few standing, no more than eight but the fear in their eyes startled me. I was what they feared. The monster.

"Abandon your weapons and go home. Now." I ordered my tone promising death to those who didn't. They dropped them almost instantly and ran off. I picked up one from the ground and shook her awake.

She awoke and cried out in fear. "Just take the silver off of them and then go home." I released her and watched carefully as she frantically undid the chains. I retracted my fangs when she ran off.

"Rose..." I looked around at all the blood, damage, bodies, and knocked out humans and allowed myself to fall back landing on my ass. This was to much. I don't even know how i survived that. It was like i turned in to a completely different person.

"I will search the house for survivors. Godric you search the perimeter." With his words they both left. Godric had unblocked me and i could feel the relief and comfort coming from him. Of course he was not happy with our situation either.

He was just happy that i didn't loose my life to Newlin's insanity.


	29. Chapter 29

Who_ am i?_ I asked myself as i stared at my hands. The burn from the silver already gone but the blood- _Newlin's blood_ coated my hands and clothes. I tried to take comfort in the fact that i wasn't responsible for the humans death. _I only killed Steve Newlin... _

I looked over at the gate to find the man lying in a pool of his own blood. His heart was barely beating. _I can save him._ I think but i freeze when i thought that saving this one man may cause a lot of trouble for Godric, when the smell of his blood hits me. My hesitation cost this man his life but i can't seem to make myself regret it... there really wasn't anything i wouldn't do for Godric was there?

Well i already knew the answer to that before i even asked myself that question.

_Wrong now i only killed Steve Newlin and one of his followers... _I got to my feet at a human pace and looked around, making sure i missed nothing. It wasn't like i wanted to remember this. It was more of the fact that there was no doubt in my mind that i was going to be questioned.

I shouldn't have been able to do that... so... easily...

Two men appeared before me and i backed up fast. They were vampires. "The King has order us to bring you inside. It is not safe here." They said assuming i would agree easily when they said it was the kings wish.

"Not without my Maker." I told them subbornly holding my ground. "You have no choice he is your King youngling." One snapped and both restrained my arms leading me inside the gates towards the double doors that lead inside to the horror i had only been able to avoid thinking about to much because Godric was my priority.

I thrashed against their hold and when that failed i stopped fighting and just let then drag me before i jerked back suddenly and slammed my feet against the back of their knees. They were forced to release me.

Before i had time to react i was wrapping in Godric's arms and he was glaring daggers at the two. "The King wishes to see her." They say, expecting him to just give me up as they got to their feet and when he didn't their faces hardened.

"Rose does not leave my side." Underneath Godric's words was a carefully delivered threat. _If you try to take her away from me again, you forfeit your lives._ Something along those lines anyways.

Carefully he lead me inside, there was no sign that anything had happened here aside from the lingering smell of blood only slightly covered by whatever fragrance- i catch the glimpse of the can sitting on a table. Fabreeze, i think i'm not sure the label is ripped.

"You know as well as i do that she killed a vampire. I have no idea if the Magister will overlook this since Rose was only trying to save us. I have no choice but to call it in Godric."

At his words i froze. Remembering everything that i had seen at the tribunal. Now there was a chance that i could be punished for killing one of my kind... I was scared yes but if i had to be punished for saving Godric then i would accept whatever punishment.

No one said a word after that. I watched the king and noticed that he was unhappy with these turns of events, as he walked away and pulled a sleek silver cell phone from his pocket, i had the feeling he didn't want to make this call.

"Take her home Godric." He dismissed us and Godric picked me up, ran out of the mansion and flew in to the sky. His phone in his hand. He was calling Eric.

_"Godric, what happened!"_

"Meet me at my nest as soon as possible." Apparently he wanted to explain this in person. I watched him put his phone was and land. We we're back at home.

"Isabel." Godric called her as soon as we stepped inside. She was in front of us in a second. "Yes- what happened? Rose are you alright!" I nodded as Godric set me on my feet but took my hand in his.

"Newlin attacked the Kings nest. Killed many and took the King and I prisoner. Rose fought them." That was all he needed to say before it seemed to click with Isabel.

"Rose killed them?" She asked in disbelief. "She killed Newlin and one human who had attacked her. Spared the rest." Isabel stared at me for a few moments before speaking. "You act older than your age Rose, now it would seem we'll have to ask you to show the Magister the same. No doubt he is being notified?"

"The King feels he has no choice." I could feel Godric's anger- no that would be to weak for this emotion, rage was closer. He was furious with his King and confused at my acceptance of the whole ordeal for a while before that to turned to rage.

"Rose you should go clean up and drink a bottle of Tru blood." That was his way of dismissing me. What sucked was now i was even more reluctant to leave his side than usual.

I had seen Godric as unable to be harmed, even though i knew the usual weaknesses that came with being a vampire. I would have never thought anyone would be able to take him from me, but Newlin almost did.

He could both see and feel my hesitation. "I will be with you in a moment." He promised. "Please don't block me." I was close to begging. "I won't." He squeezed my hand reassurely and let go. Reluctantly i walked off to go do as i was told.


	30. Chapter 30

When Eric arrived, Godric and Isabel explained everything that happened within the last 24 hours to him. He wasn't happy about this either and none of us were to welcoming to the vampires sent to retrieve me. They were just lucky that none of us wanted to become fugitives.

However when one went to pull me along, Eric growled in warning. I had already stepped out of reach though. "I will not resist." I told him and he seemed to believe me but barely.

"Sheriff you are expected to attend, your first progeny and nestmate will stay here." The woman spoke. "Isabel i need you to stay and help the King with whatever he may need in my absents." She nodded reluctantly and gave me a hug.

"Eric will be coming."

Both vampires could tell that these two were not ones to be messed with and even seemed to be cautious of me as well. As they drove us to New Orleans, they must have sent several looks our way every few minutes. It wasn't very often when i felt their gazes leave us.

We however said nothing but i could feel how Godric felt about this. He was not pleased and longed to rip out these vampires throats. Basically he was murderously angry. I couldn't feel Eric's emotions but i wouldn't doubt they almost mirrored Godric's, assuming from Eric's expression anyways.

I had accepted whatever my punishment was. I had killed another of my kind, i killed a human but it was to protect someone special to me. My maker. My love. My family. "We are here." I could tell from the venom in his voice that he didn't take to kindly to a murderer. Even if i was only protecting my maker. No doubt he would have done the same for his.

Godric growled, i gently placed my hand on his shoulder before following the man and woman. _I'll be okay Godric. No matter what happens, i'll be okay. _"Join the others." The woman ordered Eric and Godric gripping my arm harshly. Her nails digging in to my arm. Oddly despite the pain i didn't even flinch. I just waved goodbye to Godric and Eric as she led me away.

Godric wanted to kill them and take me away, take me far away so i would never be found. Hide me away from everything and everyone. He hated that he was powerless to do anything to save me right now.

_Maybe... maybe the magister will allow me to say goodbye to Godric before... _I stopped thinking as i was brought before a large group of vampires. Who i noticed first and who i couldn't seem to ignore was the magister. "Rose. What is this i hear of you killing another vampire?" He questioned as if i was a scared child.

"My maker was in danger. The King of Texas was in danger. I killed Steve Newlin to protect them." I admitted. There was no point in lying the truth had already be told and i would not hide from this.

"This case i believe is not normal. A young vampire killing another to protect the King and Sheriff of Texas... The usual punishment would be locked up for five decades without blood or the True Death. This one however will be different." I listened to every word.

"What do you think you deserve Rose?" He startled me by asking that question. "I don't know... but i have already excepted whatever punishment is to come. I won't fight it." Godric's rage was barely being contained, if even at all. It felt like he was going destroy everyone... yet there was nothing i could do. Part of this rage was at me for being so accepting of my possible true death.

"... I believe you have done the vampire kind a kindness. Steve Newlin was a mistake, who planned to kill us all. You got rid of him. We no longer have to look over our shoulders for the fellowship of the sun. Without their leader they are nothing. You are free... make you choices wisely Rose." The magister surprised me, i was sure i would be punished and not he was leaving me with a type of warning.

I would not be able to kill another vampire without repercussions next time. Not like i planned to at all.

"This is unjust! This girl killed another, Newlin was not responsible for his actions his maker is. His maker could have stopped this." A woman spoke up from the crowd before coming forth.

"How is this girl more important than our laws. Punishment is demanded, despite her good deeds she has murdered one of our own."

"Enough, judgement has been passed. Rose is free to go."

"If i wanted to watch a child be born and break rules i would have made one of my own, i will not stand by and allow this. I will be going to the authority." She said her Latin accent twisted with anger. She spun around and disappeared in to the crowd.

_I suppose there will always be people in the world who do not believe is the things other people do. The magister believes i have done the vampire race a favor by ridding it of a sycopath. This woman believes i have gotten away with murder and going to see to it that i get punished one way or the other...  
><em>


	31. Chapter 31

Godric was in a hurry to get me out of there. As soon as he finished talking to the Magister he took Eric and I and left, taking to the air. "The woman can not touch Rose. She does not have the right, even the Authority would have spared Rose from punishment." Eric said trying to calm Godric down. I could feel our makers anger, worry, fear, and need to kill. It scared me but right now Eric and I had to be strong for him. I had no idea nearly losing me would bother him so much.

"Nora can not protect Rose if she does not know about her Eric." Who is Nora? I felt love coming from Godric when he thought about her and i couldn't help being jealous of her. "I will be contacting Nora as soon as we arrive at the nest." Godric said. Literally as soon as we landed he was in the house, phone to his ear, talking in quick hushed tones to her. I couldn't hear anything they were saying and it annoyed me to no end.

Who was this woman that Godric felt love towards? I didn't know and it bothered the hell out of me. Then to say that she couldn't protect me if she didn't know about me... why would she even want to protect me in the first place? "Rose, your alright!" Isabel surprised me by hugging me. "Yeah... the Magister decided i had done the vampire community a favor by getting rid of Newlin." She smiled and let go of me. "You have, we no longer have to worry about the humans organizing another attack without their leader. Though we would be fools to rule out the possibility that they will attack us. It's possible they will eventually."

I didn't like that it could eventually come to a fight with the humans from the FOTS and the vampires of Godric's nest or possibly the vampires of Dallas. Though there was no doubt in my mind that the vampires would pull through it's just many of both kinds would die and that did not need to happen. We should all co-exist. "Nora is coming tonight. Expect her in two hours." Godric said as he walked out of his libary with Eric. "Ok... who in the hell is Nora?" I asked, annoyed. He knew i was annoyed and yet he just continued to repeat her name. I said nothing as i watched the others bring in donors. Apparently, Nora did not drink true blood. I guess i could just be happy she didn't kill the humans. They prepared a room for her.

A woman around my height walked in to the nest like she owned the place, shoulder length dark brown hair and blue eyes. Instantly Eric brightened and Godric was smiling. Nora. From first appearance she seemed nice, but from her actions i could tell she was going to be a real pain in the ass. "Godric, Eric. I've missed you." She kissed both of their cheeks. "I was surprised when you called. Is something the matter?"

"This visit has been over due for awhile Nora. Though there is a reason you are here. I require your help but first i believe introductions are in order." Godric spoke, his eyes darting to me before he motioned for me to come over. "This is your sister, Rose." She didn't seemed pleased. In fact she was irritated. "I thought you wouldn't make another after Eric and I? What happened to it just being the three of us and our children?" I couldn't keep my mouth shut at that point. "Your use to getting what you want aren't you? Congra-." I didn't even get to finish before she cut me off. "How did you do it? Seduce him? Beg? How did you catch Godric's attention?" She drawed out the word you.

"Your more annoying than Eric." I told her before looking at Godric. "I don't want her help, i would rather take my own chances. Please just let this be a visit and don't ask her. Please Godric." He shook his head sadly. "I can't do that Rose." I stiffened and stepped out of his reach. "As you wish Master." I said void of any emotion before i walked off. "Rose." Godric called but i didn't stop. Even after i got in to the room i shared with Godric i didn't stop, i walked right outside. _Anything else i don't know? Seriously! How could they keep something that important from me. I have a sister. Yeah she's not human related to me back she's tied to me by Godric's blood and he didn't think i should know. Instead he just randomly introduces me to her. What the fuck!_

I seethed, slamming my first against a rock. It split threw the middle and crumbled to little peices. "Rose, calm down. Nora isn't so bad when you get to know her." Eric said, i swear i twitched. "Isn't so bad... Eric she's a bitch. She's like fucking queen of bitches." I told him, he laughed. "Yes well that is Nora. Her attitude and determination is why Godric turned her." Eric said. "Why did Godric turn me? Obviously he hadn't had the intention of turning another after you both. _Nora _made that very clear." I was acting like a child. I knew that but i couldn't seem to stop myself. "He couldn't bear the thought of losing you. You are the first child Godric ever considered his, i suppose he felt the draw to you when you were just a small human. He would have kept you human if he could have. He wanted you to live and be happy or in the very least choose to be turned yourself."

"Why in the hell would he choose her though? I don't see anything special about her." Nora butted in. Randomly appearing at Eric's side. "If you do not shut up for a few minutes i am going to punch you. Hopefully you'll go flying threw a damn tree." She laughed. "Try, i've been trained for every situation by the authority." Cocky bitch... even worse was when she turned to Eric and started a conversation.

Silently i snuck up on her. She twisted her body, swinging a kick at me. I dodged, throwing a punch. She caught my fist. I slammed my elbow against her hand. Throwing a kick at the same time that collided with her side. "I'm starting to feel better already." I remarked. I didn't miss the smirk on Eric's face as he watched us. "You shouldn't have been able to break free... Godric." I hadn't realized he was watching to. "What is she?" Nora asked. "Vampire." He remarked sarcastically. "um... yes but before she was turned." She obviously wasn't use to Godric using sarcasm. "Rose was human." Nora shook her head. "That's impossible. She shouldn't be able to break free from a vampire older than her, she should be helpless."

"Rose!" huh? I looked over to the road to see Sookie. "What the... Sook!" I ran towards her when i saw the wolf running at her. Barring my fangs i stood protectively in front of her. "What's going on Sookie?" I asked. "Rose... their after you." Then how was she... oh shit... bait. I picked her up throwing her over my shoulder and jumped up in to a tree. "Fucking dogs!" I snarled. Sookie hissed in pain. Ignoring the wolves and my bitchy sister i didn't know i had till moments before. "Eric! Sookie's hurt!" I called down to him, watched as he killed the wolf before i jumped down and laid her on the ground.

"Damn it." Eric cursed before he bit his wrist and gave her some of his blood. Once the wound closed Sookie sat up. "The wolves kidnapped me outside of Merlottes. Dragged me here as bait to lure Rose." Godric nodded before racing back inside with Eric at his heels. Nora stayed outside. Wandering the perimeter, it seemed like she was checking to make sure we were alone. I saw the silver before i could warn her. "Nor-" I yelled out which turned to a burst of severe pain as i was pulled to the ground with silver wrapped around my neck. Sookie screamed as she to was trapped, except they just held on to her. She wasn't being burned and dragged on the ground.

Nora was on the ground covered in silver chains as Sookie and I were dragged in to a car. I was thrown in to the trunk. Just as Godric and Eric ran out, pain showed across their faces but they noticed Nora first. Godric's eyes met mine before the the trunk was slammed shut and the car took off. _Godric, i'm scared... _I admitted to him. _I am coming Rose. _I could feel him getting closer but when i felt him next to the car, suddenly a shot was fired and Godric fell. The car making distance between us... Godric had been shot.

_GODRIC!_


	32. Chapter 32

The sun had risen but despite feeling the pull the pain from the silver made it impossible to sleep. I was doomed to feel this pain, there was no escape from it. Bloody tears running down the side of my face. Godric had been shot. With what I do not know, it could have been silver it could have been wood, but he had definitely felt immense pain. The connection between us was still there so I knew he was alive, but it kept going in and out. Godric was hurt. Though the rage coming from him told me he wasn't sleeping either. _You should rest Godric. _I told him, I was so thankful I could talk to him this way. It wasn't easy being separated from him. I was terrified, alone, trapped. _I can not, while you are in pain Rose. I will get you back. _I was worried about him.

_If your weakened you will have a harder time saving me... i should have went inside with you and Eric. I should have taken Nora and Sookie inside... Nora wouldn't have been hurt and Sookie and I would be safe. _I felt terrible but honestly how was i to know we were going to get ambushed? _Nora is fine, we were able to stop the wolf from staking her. It seems their intentions were just for you and Sookie and we were in the way. Be careful Rose. This vampire is old, maybe older than I. I do not know what he intends for the two of you but we will stop him. _Older than Godric, but Godric is over 2,000 years old. _Rose keep in mind that these wolves follow the orders of vampires. They are strengthened by vampire blood and will hurt you if provoked. For now do as they say... Do not let them feed off you._

These wolves took my Mother, Father, and Brother away from me. Now they were taking me from my vampire family and i was helpless. I wasn't going to let them feed off me though and i wasn't going to let them hurt Sookie. I could hear them clearly, laughing as Sookie just stayed quiet. From her breathing i could tell she was fine, she was just being careful. No doubt she was worrying and scared. _They have Sookie in the back seat with them... They won't hurt her will they? _I knew he didn't have the answer but i just needed to talk to him, it kept me calmer. _As long as she doesn't resist she should be fine... i can not be sure though little one._

_Please rest Godric, I'll be okay. _For a long minute Godric said nothing. I felt his wave of emotions. Regret, fear, rage, sadness, longing. All in one tornado of emotions that my Godric was going through. _I will sleep if you can. _Seriously? _Godric not to be a bitch or anything but you would be of no use to Eric and Nora weakened. How would you be able to protect your progenies in a weakened state? _That got him, i could feel it. The surrender... the downside about this is that i was going to suffer more without him talking to me. Forcing myself not to dwell on it i focused on Sookie's breathing, finding that it had a calming affect... well to the extent that i wouldn't go bat shit crazy but i wasn't calm as in i wouldn't attack the nearest thing near me if it even slightly moved.

_What are you doing Rose? _Godric felt the difference. _Focusing on Sookie's breathing. I find it helps a little. _He to calmed a little at my words but he was still on the vurge of murder if he was even slightly provoked. _Keep focusing, try to rest. I will wake soon. _Atleast one of us would sleep... _ok Godric, i'll talk to you soon._

Just as night fell i was harshly yanked from the trunk. Wolves snapping at my heels as i was dragged beside Sookie. "Rose!" She cried. I guess i looked horrible. "S-sook." I managed to get out the first part of her name but with the chains around my neck it was nearly impossible to speak. I felt blood running down from my ears, there was blood coming from my eyes, the blood from the silver... i was just one bloody mess. "We brought the bitch and fanger." I managed a slight growl before it turned in to a hiss of pain. They laughed. "Yes well... i'll let him know." The dark skinned, black haired man left. "What is this..." I heard, the voice didn't sound please and it was definitely male. "Why is she bleeding on my floor. I told you alive not near her true death you morons!" He growled. "Remove the silver."

I bit back any noise but the pain was horrible as it had been since it was put around my neck. It was like hot knifes digging and burning your flesh. The smell of burning wasn't pleasant either. "Did she not rest?" The man, older in appearance demanded. "We left her ass in the trunk so the sun wouldn't fry her, she should have." The vampire hissed. Snatching the nearests wolf's neck and lifted him off the ground. "Fools, the lot of you. Her age she could have died. I need her ALIVE." He threw the wolf and turned to the wolves that held Sookie and I. "Let go on them." The down side to the wolf letting go, was that i actually needed him to stand. As soon as he released me i hit the floor. "Rose!" Sookie cried out, rushing to my side. Lifting my head she laid it on her lap.

"Talbot, have a servant bring a human for Rose." The vampire ordered gently and i watched as the obviously gay vampire huffed and walked off. "I was hoping to meet on better terms and not your deathbed." He said before he continued to speak. "I am Russel Edgington and you two are now mine." My fist clenched but i was unable to do anything. "Now i suppose we will have to start with you Ms. Stackhouse." He smiled at her before he glared at the wolves. "Leave, i will deal with you later." In seconds they scattered. "Halea." Russel called. A tall blond hair green eyed vampire came forth. "Yes master?" She bowed. "Take young Rose to be cleaned up, a donor will be sent up for her shortly." Just like that i was pulled from Sookie's arms and carried up the stairs. I could see Russel had a hold on Sookie, the look of fear in her eyes and the look of joy and triumph in his. I wanted to get Sookie out of here as fast as i could.

**Godric's POV**

I could not reach Rose anymore. She had weakened to the extent that the bond was nearly gone, she was dying. A smash was heard as yet another hole was put in to the walls of my room. "Godric. It's time." Eric came in. He had located the wolves. Thankfully he had a werewolf that owed him, Alcide had tracked the car through the day. "Their with the King of Mississippi." Within seconds Nora, Eric, and I were in the air. Eric carrying his sister, I was in to much of a foul mood to trust myself with either on them right now. I wanted to kill and it had been a long time since i had felt such violence, this need to end another's life. Though i knew in order to save Rose i would need to be in control of myself, it was no easy feat. "Godric the bond." Eric said. He to could feel Rose returning. _Rose! _I tried to reach her. _Godric, the vampire Russel Edgington has Sookie!_

I had heard his name before. He was a collector of sorts, collecting various objects and people that impressed him. _We are coming, When we arrive pretend to have no connection to us. Can you do this?_ There was doubt in my mind that she could yet i wished she didn't need to. _Yes, what of Sookie? I may not be able to warn her. He's keeping me with some vampire named Halea till i have fully recovered. _"He has Rose under watch and Sookie is with him." I informed Eric. "What has happened to Sookie?" He asked. _Do you know what has happened to Sookie? _I asked her. _No... the noise from this place drowns it out. I pick up on her occasionally. All i know is she's scared and worried._

"Godric. Wolves up ahead. Do we avoid or go threw them?" Nora asked. It was dangerous for her to be here but as long as she doesn't kill other vampires and we don't break the law she wouldn't get in to any trouble. However, she was going to wait on the outside. It would be bothersome if a vampire reported her location. _Rose, feign sick for as long as you can. _I ordered. _I can't... he's ordered Halea to bring me to him... Damn it! _I felt pain come for her and growled.

Rose had been struck.

"Kill his pets. The vampire that took my Rose is next."


	33. Chapter 33

**Rose's POV**

Halea had balled up her little fist and struck me hard in the gut, reached around with her right hand and grabbed a handful of my hair before I could move and dragged me out of the room. Down the stairs where she threw me in to a room, though I noticed she was careful to make sure I didn't hit anything, aside from the ground. Priceless valuables seemed to fill this room, no doubt a collection through the years. It probably belonged to Russel himself. "Bitch." I growled, the sound seemed to echo around the room for a moment before she spoke. "Russel wants you, he will get you when he wants how he wants. Don't be difficult baby vamp. I would be more then happy to put you in your place." As she spoke the right side of her mouth tilted up in a smirk as she placed her hand against her hip in a smug you can't do shit kind of way. Though before I could get up and hit her Russel walked in. It wasn't like I would have been able to do anything I was still weak from being awake the whole day but i really really wanted to hit her.

"Girls be civil." He spoke as if he was speaking to children. Though technically I guess I was and always would be... for as long as I lived anyways but still I didn't like him saying it. Getting to my feet I made no move to show that I had even heard him. "Halea be a dear and distract Talbot for me." Russel said. "It would be my pleasure, been dying to try my hand at beating him at chess again." With that she was gone.

"Rosalyn, how have you been child?" I narrowed my eyes at my birth name, I hated the fact that he even knew it. When I made no attempt to answer him he sighed. "I see you are not in the mood to talk. Then listen." He begun and I knew from the serious/amused tone in his voice he would likely not shut up for awhile. "Do you know your heritage?" He asked. When I just rolled my eyes he laughed and said. "From you reaction I gather you believed yourself to be human before your turning... your wrong."

"You my dear are different. Half demon, 1/4 angel, and of course their is the 1/4 human. Part good, part bad some would say..." This guy is crazy, if I was different I would have known! "I think you have the wrong girl." I wanted to insult him but I wasn't in any condition for a fight right now. "Dear Rose, I am never wrong. Your father was full demon, abandoned his heritage and chose your mother a half angel as a mate. It is a pity your brother was killed... I wanted him as well." I tensed and growled. "We we're children, you had no right to try to take-" Just like that he had me by my throat.

"Your life is in my hands now. Your mine girl, I suggest you get use to it. You will unlock your potential... in till then." I watched as he bit in to his wrist and held it against my lips, I kept then closed tightly. _GODRIC! _I screamed in my head as he tried to force my mouth open without hurting me. _He's forcing me to drink his blood! Godric! _I heard a snarl in my head and knew by the wave of emotions that hit that Godric was beyond furious and he was close. Really close...

I threw my knee up trying hard to get him to retreat, punching and kicking. Nothing, he just laughed at me. "I think I felt a tickle." Bastard! Though once his wound sealed i snapped. "Would you mind letting me go." I bit back the rest of my words knowing it would only make things worse. I shouldn't have even snapped... I had no way of knowing how this man would react... "I apologize for my intrusion sir, two vampires are here, they wish to speak with you."

"You will take my blood in time child, it will strengthen your demonic side." He sounded so sure of himself as he left me go. "I will not! I'd sooner drive a stake through your cold dead heart than ever become tainted by your vile blood!" _Demonic? _Godric inquired curiously. _He says my father was a demon and my mother was half angel half human. He believes i am a hybrid of sorts, though if i was i would have known... if he's trying this with me i'm worried about what he's done to Sookie. _I picked up on a muffled scream and instantly recognized it as Sookie's. Within seconds i was out the door. I didn't know what i would do but i had to do something! Sookie was in trouble! I could hear Russel laughing behind me.

As soon as I got to the door Sookie was behind I threw it open to see a vampire feeding off Sookie. "Get off!" I grabbed a hold of his throat and threw him off her being careful so his fangs didn't tear her throat. "Who in the hell do you think you are?" He asked me. "Her sister." I growled standing protectively over here. This itself wasn't easy, my vision blurred from the exhaustion but thankfully came back in to focus. "Rose." Sookie grabbed a hold of my hand. "Your bleeding." I hadn't even noticed but now that she pointed it out my ears were bleeding again and I had a cut on my neck from Russel's rings. "I'm fine, it will heal." I wasn't so sure... normally it healed within a minute.

"I wanted a meal not drama." The vampire left and I allowed Sookie to pull my in to a sitting position next to her. I was surprised that he had left Sookie as willingly as he had. I thought he would have attacked me to get to her. I was the weaker one out of the both of us. Could Russel have placed orders to ensure our survival here? At least in till he knew what he wanted to do about us... "Rose you need to rest." She said. "I can't... I need Godric..." Sookie couldn't fully understand the bond between maker and progeny. She didn't understand the vulnerability I felt, the pure _need _just to have Godric with me. It helped to feel him through the bond... but It wasn't enough. I needed to see him, I needed to be with him. "Godric will come for you Rose. He would never leave you." She tried to soothe me. "Eric is coming for you Sookie." I told her truthfully.

"I'm not important to him Rose, he would come if Pam was in my place." She didn't believe me, she didn't see what I've seen through Eric's reactions. "You'll see..." I could feel the pull again and I knew right then if I didn't rest today I would die. "It's time to sleep Sookie, you'll need your energy for whatever these bastards have planned for tonight." The way I spoke to her cause concern in her eyes. "Rose we're facing this together." She said. "Yes." I agreed weakly. I didn't want to tell her that it was probably just going to be her. I was failing Sookie... Failing Godric... Eric... even my bitchy sister Nora... Jason... Pam and Jessica. I was failing my family.

Death had never been a concern of mine before I met Godric again. I would have been content to die and join my human family but now it repelled me to think that way. I wanted to stay with Godric. With my womanizer brother Eric, bitchy sister Nora, with Crazy caring Sookie, Isabel who i considered a mother, and idiot Jason who could match Eric's lust for woman. _Don't you dare give up! _Godric yelled. I wished he was with me... Instead of responding to him i said nothing. Just watched as Sookie laid back on the bed and i automatically laid down next to her when she reached for me. She was scared, i could smell that in her scent. It wasn't easy being next to her right now but some how i was able to resist her blood.

Sookie had fallen asleep shortly after her head had hit the pillow. I just laid there at first but when the bleeding began to get worse, i moved... rolling off the edge and just barely pulling myself up so i was sitting on the floor, in pure agony. My fangs had sunk in to my lips to keep me from crying out as i sat, my palms pressed against the ground, body shaking. I wanted to sleep but i was to afraid to. I needed Godric. I could feel him sleeping, dreaming of nothing. Trapped in his death sleep. Perhaps i would have been able to rest if it wasn't for the wolves outside the door, the wolves and humans of the pathetic vampires that flooded this place. Just one order is all it would take and Sookie and I would be doomed. I had tried to sleep, tried to let the pull take me but i couldn't. Fear was holding me back.

_Rose... rest my childe, i am here. Nothing will happen to you. Eric and I are in another room of this Russel Edgington's nest. _As soon i frantically pushed myself to believe in what i had heard and felt his presence close by i collapsed...


	34. Chapter 34

"Rose!" A woman was screaming my name, slowly I managed to open my eyes to see why she was screaming to see Sookie standing just in front of the bed, tears pouring down her face landing in a puddle on the floor, she was slightly shaking and I knew it wasn't from the cold. I noticed then as I followed her gaze that I was laying in a puddle of my own blood. This was a scary sight and probably not easy to take in at all, i seemed to be numb. Carefully, I was unsure of my own strength at the moment, I managed to push myself on to my hands and knees but just barely, I was still weak. The blood was cold between my fingers, pressed against my palm, sticking to my skin. My hair damp with my blood.

I wanted to warn Sookie to stay away from me but I couldn't find the words and she was already rushing over. I raised my hand to stop her. "Call... help." I managed to say. _A donor is on the way, feed Rose. You need blood. _I could hear Godric's words but I couldn't feel his emotions unless his matched my fear. It was possible... I guess. There was a knock on the door before a woman walked in. Her blood was AB+ and something in me just snapped. I was predator and she was my prey. Some part of my mind remembered Sookie but the other part was focused on this poor woman's blood. I knew right then she was going to die and there wasn't a thing i could do about it. I sunk my fangs in to her neck, she was pinned against the wall, i could feel the fear coming off of her and it only made me drink deeper.

"Rose stop! Your killing her!" I heard a voice yell and the more i concentrated on it i realized it was Sookie. Out of no where i was thrown back slammed against the wall. I had expected to see a vampire but instead Sookie was standing there and her hands were glowing. The woman passed out on the floor. "Oh shit..." I muttered before carefully walking up to the woman. Her heart was barely beating. "Damn it! Fucking dogs!" I growled irritated, if it wasn't for the wolves i wouldn't have nearly died or nearly killed this woman, I bit my wrist and pressed it against her lips. As soon as she tried to hold my arm to her i pulled back and slowly my self inflicted wound healed. She sat up carefully, regarding me with fear. "I am sorry." I apologized not sure how to go about it. How do you apologize for nearly killing a person?

She said nothing and instead stood and left the room. I made no attempt to follow and instead turned back to Sookie. "Please tell me i didn't make a mistake in saving her life..." Sookie's blue eyes held fear in them, I noticed the reluctance to come close before seemingly out of no where it all disappeared and she was hugging me. Trying to comfort me. "She's fine... it's her job to be fed on till her death..." She told me. I had just saved a woman doomed to die... maybe I could continue to at least long enough to get her and Sookie out of here. The door was thrown open and instantly I pushed Sookie back, she fell on the bed and I was facing the wolves who were grinning at me. So I grinned back, fangs and all.

"Fanger your to come with us. Master would like to see you." I could tell from their attitudes that they didn't expect me to disobey. They expected me to follow like a good little vampire. That pissed me off, add on the damage they have already done to me and my family and well... they we're going to die, i just haven't decided when yet. "Now why do you think your above me?" I asked grabbing the first one by his neck, holding him up in the air facing the others of his pack. "You've offended me and pissed me off more times than you should have... there is only so much even I can take before I snap." I looked at the wolf I was holding to see fear in his eyes when I said snap. He was already gasping for air. The hear in his eyes only made me want to snap his neck.

I heard someone chuckle to see Russel standing outside the door, amusement in his eyes as I treated his dogs like they were nothing. He didn't actually care for these people, honestly neither did I. I dropped the wolf and he gasped before scampering to Russel's side. "Come with me Rose." Russel ordered. "Rose n-" I looked back at Sookie and shook my head. "I'll be fine." With that I left. I just hoped she would be safe...

Sometime later I was standing in a bunker of sorts, having no choice but to follow Russel here. Several heavily built targets and several other vampires on the sidelines, Halea being one of them. "We need to bring your demon blood to the surface... Bring her in!" It was then that Sookie's scent hit me full force, i hadn't suspected anything cause just moments before she was in the room i had left her in. "You care for her that much is obvious... yet the question remains, what will you do to save her life?." Just like that several of the vampires pounced, fangs barred ready to rip Sookie apart. I ran up to her, bring her to a corner. They would have to get through me. I snarled a warning but there was no doubt I was outnumbered and they just found my behavior amusing. Ten to One. "Rose save yourself." She cried. "No." I bit out. Flipping back and slamming my feet against the chest of two of the vampires. They flew back several feet. With my feet firmly on the ground I took several hits. Each one hurt like a bitch but I didn't move.

"Enough." Godric! I couldn't help myself from being excited to see him and in a moment i made a mistake. Throwing one vampire in to another... i hadn't yet realized my green eyes had turned a blood red color. Dragging Sookie along with me i walked up to my maker. "Splendid! Turns out i didn't need to use the faery to unlock her demon blood i just need you. Tell me will you help me train the girl or will it have to be forced?" Godric stiffened at Russel's words. _Rose your eye color has changed... its red. _He sent to me. _I thought he was a idiot, i didn't believe there to be truth behind this crazy vampires words... i guess there is something different about me... but Godric please, run while you can. I don't know what he will do to you and i can't bear the thought. Please just go._

"Don't tell me your going to run to the Authority." Russel said. "No. However Rose is my childe. _Mine. _She is to young for seperation and i am sheriff of Texas. I have duties there." I could feel the boiling rage as Godric spoke, though he kept a calm appearence he was dying to rip Russel and his wolves apart. "She will not leave." Russel told Godric. "I nearly died tonight. I cannot be separated from my maker. Please just let me go." Russel shook with silent laughter as he watched our every move. The way Godric and I stood close, the way Godric stood in front of me, protecting me as I protected Sookie. "You love her." Russel suddenly spoke.

"Of course I do, she Is my progeny." It hurt hearing that he only loved me cause of what I was to him. I was in love with him and at this moment he knew it. Sookie knew it to, I could see it in her eyes as she watched my expression change from Happy to emotionless. I was sure Russel knew to from the way he smiled widely and seemed to focus completely on me. "Poor Rose... I can help you dear, save you from the pain of a broken heart. If you stay with him now you will only be loved the way a father loves his daughter. You will not be as important to him as he is to you. Come with me and I will care for you, protect you from pain."

That hurt but I wasn't even going to consider Russel's offer. Out of instinct and worry for Godric's well being I grabbed his hand before he launched himself at the asshole. "Mr. Edgington, I am Godric's. That will not change, feelings have nothing to do with our bond. I can not control nor would I ever control how he felt. I can live knowing he cares, I can live with just being by his side. Godric does care and he does protect me, I don't need anymore that that. I will never leave him, that fact that you even offer such a thing is insulting. Not to mention the fact that your were behind my family's murder. No I would never willingly go with you for any reason. You ruined your chance when your wolves ripped my brother apart in front of my eyes. I will never go with you. _Never!_" I hissed the last word. Fury filled me, from Godric or me I will never know.

In a mere instant I was ripped away from Godric and Sookie. Held tightly by several snarling vampires. "Godric!" I screamed when I saw Russel going for him, going for the kill. "GODRIC! NO!" I struggled. "PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE!" I thrashed, fighting against my captures. Crying out, begging for Godric to be spared. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed, the sound echoing through the bunker. This moment would always be stuck in my mind. How I failed Godric... my words is what drove Russel to do this...

Blood was every where or so it seemed, partly because I was crying so much that I could barely see past it. Godric lay at the ground in a pool of his own blood as Russel threw Sookie to his pack and ordered them to bring her back to her room. Godric wasn't dead yet but yet he was unmoving. I could feel nothing from him. "WHY! WHY! WHY!" I sobbed, still struggled. I had not stopped and I would never stop fighting. Never, for as long as I live. "I'm going to make you a promise you bastard... From this moment on I will never stop fighting you, I will be the biggest pain in the ass the world as ever known. I will make your life a living hell. Then when I can... when i'm strong enough. I WILL KILL YOU!" I screamed the end.


	35. Chapter 35

Darkness seemed to surround me, hovering over my skin as searing pain scorched my entire body, the worst of the pain right between my shoulder blades. I screamed, unsure if I even made a sound. I heard nothing. I watched as the vampires were thrown back, severe burns covered their flesh before I could see them no longer, out of my range of sight. By the time whatever was happening was finished I was only focused on one thing. Godric. I needed to get Godric out. Taking a step forward I realized something's were off, my balance was one of them. Looking behind me I noticed I have wings... dark feather like wings that were spread out behind me. Looking down I realized my nails were longer and had a slight point. _What the hell! _I screamed in my head. My fangs were bared, no doubt my eyes were red still if not more pronounced.

I didn't have much time to focus on my changes because Russel's seemingly endless laughter echoed around me, followed closely by sounds of his approach. I turned on him, snarling like some angry beast. I longed to kill him, I needed to kill him but I needed to protect Godric more. I just barely remembered that Sookie was here to. "Splendid! Remarkable, truly different, just as I believed your heritage would produce." I said nothing, I didn't not believe I would even be able to form words with how angry I was. "Truely a Dark Angel." He chuckled before he dared to lay his hand on my shoulder. Within seconds he was across the bunker, obviously he hadn't expected me to lash out at him but now that i had he looked a little upset.

"Maybe i should kill him, then you might behave." He threatened Godric's life. I growled. Perhaps i was a Dark Angel but i was also a Vampire and had been a Vampire before i even knew of my heritage. I would protect Godric, my maker, my everything with my life. No matter what happened to me Godric needed to survive. Without Godric i would be nothing, he made me happy again. I was worth something when i was with him, everything was worth it just to see him smile, listen to him laugh, just to be near him. I would never allow some disgusting little bitch take Godric's life.

"Mr. Edgington, there is a vampire awaiting you in the foyer." Halea informed him. With a sigh Russel turned to his wolves. "Wrap her in silver. She won't obey me now and someone get this filth off my floor." With those words he was gone and I was standing protectively over Godric as Halea approached. "Interesting, I thought you would turn out to be useless and I would be able to kill you... well damn. At least you should provide some entertainment. Now step aside Hybrid or instead of throwing him off Russel's property I will kill him. Would be all to easy really."

_I'm running off instinct right now. In this form I really have no idea what i'm capable of._ "Back off!" I hissed through my teeth. "Unless you want me to tear you to shreads and as for you mutts." I turned on them, throwing my hand out and sending them flying. My hand never once made contact with them but I watched as the shadows around me seemed to shift at my hostile behavior towards the dogs and lash out at them. _Wonder if i'm evenly matched with your bitch of a master Halea_. Perhaps I should go find out..."I don't like my maker being threatened. I have every reason to kill that miserable excuse for a vampire, keep tempting me and i'll add you on my list of idiots to murder." I was furious but even so I was wondering if I was just digging a grave for myself with my insulting words.

"You will pay for your words child. It's just a matter of time before Russel gets bored of your behavior." She warned, though the smirk on her face told me she really didn't give a damn what he would do to me and she would likely be helping. Something occurred to me suddenly, why hadn't Eric showed yet... He should have felt the pain that Godric had felt. He should have came here... so should have Nora. Where were they? Was everything ok? It worried me but there was a chance Godric had blocked the bond with them before Russel's attack... but why would he? I didn't have time to think about it before Halea attacked.

She was quick, motioning for the others to join the fight. The wolves were approaching with the silver again but i had no intention of letting them get close to Godric or me. Suddenly everyone stopped, i looked around to see Russel standing there. Tears running down his face. "You... are the sister of that retched viking that killed my Talbot." He seethed, stalking towards me. He was going to punish me cause Eric killed his lover... well now i know what that big idiot was doing... and if i get the chance i'm going to make him pay for it later. Halea gasped at his words and i could see she to was beginning to cry.

"Unfortunately." I said quickly wrapping my arms around Godric's chest, picking him up from the ground. He wasn't heavy thanks to my strength as a vampire, if i was still human... or whatever in the hell i was-am i wouldn't have been able to lift him. I realized my attitude had changed a lot since my changes, i went from being quiet to slightly bitchy to cocky and very bitchy. I wasn't sure how i felt about that. My behavior was already getting me in to trouble, my hatred for the wolves and Russel also complicated things, though I had no intention on abandoning ending their lives I knew I couldn't risk Godric or Sookie. It was bad enough Sookie was within the mansion and out of my reach... I needed to get her out. Then there was the human woman I had nearly killed... would Russel track her down? Would I be able to get her out to?

No... I doubt it, it will be hard enough getting Godric and Sookie out. Not to mention Eric is inside... or was inside. This was a pain in the ass, and Russel is advancing on me with bloodlust in his eyes. No doubt he plans to exact revenge for Talbot's death using anyone close to Eric... stupid Viking. "Pity, I would have preferred to keep you as a pet rather than a tool for revenge... oh well I am sure there are others like you half-breed."

There was no doubt in my mind Russel moved fast, me only barely being able to dodge his attack proved that even more. The insanity in his eyes scared me a little but at that same time I got a sick thrill out of watching the desperation on his features. This was new and something I was going to have to pay close attention to. I snarled when he got to close to hitting Godric, twisting my body so my side took the hit. My blood running down my hip. "You both will die, its inevitable." I bit back the remark to his comment and just moved quickly, throwing back the pack as they tried to trap me in silver chains.

_I guess now is a good time as any to see if these wings work or are simply decoration... _Almost as soon as that thought entered my mind I was in the air. I managed somehow to steady myself and head off towards Sookie's direction. Following her scent I realized she was no longer here. _What the hell! _I could hear Russel seething but something was keeping him in the spot I had left him in and I could only hope that it had nothing to do with Eric or Nora. Sookie was out of Russel's nest that was for sure. Her scent was headed south, south-west. Finally I reached where she was and found Eric and Nora pacing... oh this wasn't going to end well...

My landing well... sucked. When I lost control I just barely managed to shield Godric with my wings. The tree that I had crashed in to was still standing... damn thing. Not that I was mad that the tree had survived my awful landing just the fact that I had to crash in to a tree of all things. "Ouch..." I muttered but made no attempt to move, I froze. Godric was moving now, finally coming to... and he hadn't seen my little transformation. I had no way of knowing how he would react. His eyes opened and as soon as he met mine he was up. He looked startled, both Eric and Nora approached. Sookie at Eric's side.

Carefully I got to my feet. "It's me... Rose." I said trying not to scare anyone. "No way... A fucking Angel!" Nora snapped, shooting a glare towards me. "You should have told us." I growled at her harsh words. "If I had known I was part angel I would have! It's bad enough I was fucking kidnapped by the vampire who had killed my family, I had no way of knowing what in the hell I was Nora. I was four when my world came crashing down around me! So excuse me for not knowing all the facts and having to learn them from some jackass!"

"Well what did you learn then. Hmm?" She demanded. I tried to ignore the demand. "I'm half demon, 1/4 angel, and 1/4 human. But we need to get out of here now, when Eric killed Talbot Russel Edgington came after me for revenge, to cause Eric pain. He had already hurt Godric severely and I just barely got out of there."

_They aren't going to trust me so easily again... I can see that in their eyes. Nora never trusted me to begin with. Even Sookie is hesitant of me. _"Edgington did attack me, I could hear Rose screaming." Godric told Eric. "We must go." Godric reinforced. _I can only hope that I can change back..._


End file.
